


【续翻】The Proper Care of Actors 演员的正确保养

by BloodyHeroin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But with the amount of sex they have it might as well be, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is Long-Suffering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multimedia, Romantic Comedy, Sex Pollen, Slutty Drunk Charles, TRANSLATION WORK IN CHINESE, Well not exactly sex pollen, What a Bunch of Saps
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 74,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHeroin/pseuds/BloodyHeroin
Summary: The translation for The Proper Care of Actors.性格难搞的动作明星Erik遇上浪漫喜剧男主Charles，共演的FBI题材电影《First Class头等舱》是他们甜蜜爱情的开始。——摘自Glacier的总结





	1. Chapter7：We will always have Paris 我们会永远拥有巴黎（下）

A translation of The Proper Care of Actors by afrocurl, Clear_Liqueur, Clocks, Etharei.

Thanks for their permission of letting me continue to translate this fantastic work!

接替一逸孤行大大（AO3ID：Glacier）从第七章的后半部分翻译这篇巨长巨好吃的文  
此文的第一章是原文第七章的后半部分  
随缘地址  
http://www.mtslash.net/thread-250284-1-1.html  
Glacier的前文翻译链接如下  
AO3  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324029/chapters/9804420  
随缘  
http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=170114&highlight=%D1%DD%D4%B1%B5%C4  
原文里有很多很有意思的插图，我会找时间汉化好发上来的  
前情提要：  
陷入热恋的演员Charles和Erik在巴黎拍摄他们的合作电影《头等舱》，黏黏糊糊的演员情侣日常

*****  
_从埃菲尔铁塔第三层看出去的风景就和能想象得到的一样壮观惊人，哪怕是Erik，这个满脑子都奉献给工作的家伙，也要为这风景停留片刻，稍作遐想。在某种程度上，这很合适，因为他和Charles一起在这儿。_  
_“真美。”边上的人喃喃。_  
_Erik注视着他，丝毫没有遮掩胶着在Charles嘴唇上的目光。“是的。”_  
_Charles注意到了他的表情，也有可能是他的嗓音和语调，一抹浅淡的红色晕上他的脸颊。_  
_Erik清了清嗓子。“所以，”他挥手示意着四周，“也许我们应该四处查看一下。”_  
_“好的，”Charles同意道，“你去一楼，我去二楼，然后我们再到这儿会合。”_  
_Erik点点头。他们乘电梯下楼，Charles在第二层走了出去。Erik直接到一楼的餐厅，因为比起游客，那里的职工对周边区域里发生的怪事可能有更独到的见解，毕竟他们总是在附近。_  
_但当一无所获的时候他到不是很惊讶。准确地说，他也不确定自己在找什么。他刚到的时候，那些应侍像倒豆子一样跟他话家常，讲的都是些巴黎或者埃菲尔铁塔的轶事，可当他冲他们亮明自己的徽章证件后，他就不得不和这些人保证，据他所知他们没有惹任何麻烦。此前他从未如此感激自己那口流利的法语。_  
_Erik称职地检查了一楼剩下的部分，和碰见的几个塔内员工做了些简短的交谈。他眺望着巴黎，试着去想象这个地方对Ariadne有什么重要意义。他怀疑不是这建筑物本身——它太著名了，也过于明显。一个在巴黎求学的建筑系学生，普通人就算看到这些速写也会把它忽略掉的。Erik觉得Ariadne应该聪明到足以预见这个。一位建筑师……美学和结构学的较量，欣赏有形和无形之间的区别……速写本的有几页上有迷宫的涂鸦……她一定留下了显而易见的线索。_  
_Charles在Erik之后几分钟回到了三楼，他走过来时皱着眉头。_  
_“没收获？”_  
_“没多少，”Charles承认，“但是儒勒凡尔纳餐厅（Le Jules Verne）的主厨提到了去年的一场暴动，在战神广场（Champ de Mars）。”_  
_Erik点点头，做了个笔记决定去查查Ariadne是不是参与其中,但他对于记录保存不抱什么希望，而且他们还没有弄清楚速写边上的小注释是什么。“估计在这儿也弄不出什么名堂了。”他说，“还是去下一个地方吧。”_  
_Charles看起来严肃而冷冽：“我们也别无选择。”_

  
*****

*****

  
Charles看着工作人员在一天结束后打包器材，那些摄像师和制片助理都赶着要在日落前完成任务。拍摄进行得很顺利，考虑到他们要封锁埃菲尔铁塔底下很大一部分的战神广场，游客们都表现得非常通融。他觉得这就是为什么Bryan要选淡季来这里，如果在夏天过来的话，那些用巨大资源投入控制的人流量会让整个拍摄过程变得难以实施。然而，这同时也意味着白天留给他们拍外景的工作时间更短，更别提十一月的巴黎没个准头的天气了，头顶上阵雨的威胁总是隐约可见。  
Raven慢慢踱过来，手藏在防水短皮衣里，鉴于这里已经不是洛杉矶了，她那双过膝长靴的实用价值终于战胜了它的时尚地位。  
“我先走一步。”她宣布道，侧过下巴时一道粉色的日光穿过她松散的卷发打下来。  
“明天见。”Charles用胳膊搂过她的腰，在她的太阳穴上印下一吻。他注意到Raven转身离开时设法穿过人群向在摄影棚里完成最后工序的Hank走去，于是自顾自地露出一个微笑。Hank害羞腼腆得讨人喜欢，但又非常精于他的工作，而且Charles经常看到这个小伙子在场外注视Raven转身后的背影。看她终于注意到他真的很棒，再说他们在一起般配极了。好吧，假设Raven没打算先把他生吞活剥了的话。  
Charles看都没看就知道Erik在向他靠近。好像只要那个人在附近，不论哪里，他的一切都会向他的方向前进，他的一部分永远指向Erik，而那一部分总是能找到他，如命中注定。如果Charles是罗盘，那么Erik就是他的地磁北极。  
“在看什么呢？”Erik边问便把Charles搂进怀里，Charles把一只手绕过他的背，伸进他的外套里取暖。  
“哦，没什么。你想一起走走吗？”Charles说着把Erik拉到一旁，早就知道答案会是什么。  
Erik在他身边和他步调一致，他们的头靠在一起。“带路吧。”  
Charles领着他们朝北穿过广场向塞纳河走去时，只有零星的几个散客和他们一起占据了公园。在一个旅游之都最美妙的事情莫过于没有游客，这让他们差不多觉得整个城市只由他们二人独享。而最棒的部分在于，拜巴黎人天性中的中立所赐，他和Erik可以奢侈地享受沉浸于彼此的时光，只需要偶尔对认出他们的人礼貌地笑一笑就好了。要求合影的很少，他们也没有被粉丝和狗仔围攻。他感觉他慢慢地找回了自己，漫步在空荡的街道上，感受着在他成长过程中熟悉的、独属欧陆的冷空气，这个世界里的一切和洛杉矶闪瞎人眼的太阳和闪光灯大相径庭。在花了这么多时间在好莱坞的浑水里放浪不羁之后，他几乎已经忘了这种感觉，如此的……平凡普通。  
“她真的很宏伟，不是吗？”Charles说，停下来转了个身，好在继续前进之前看埃菲尔铁塔最后一眼，落日将铜色的地标性建筑染成了艳丽的深洋红。和所有绝美的事物一样，从近处看，那建筑结构拥有极强的压迫性，但在远处观赏就美得令人窒息。  
“一开始所有人都觉得它是一种压榨，”Erik在他们继续进发时评论道，Charles把注意力转回他身上，“它由八千多条搅炼熟铁【1】组成，用到了超过两百五十万颗铆钉，竣工的时候，它取代了华盛顿纪念碑，成为世界上最高的人造建筑。”  
Charles把一只手滑进Erik的后裤兜里拉近他们的距离，对他闪现了一个有些羞赧的笑容，“我觉得你不只是读了旅行指南。”  
Erik轻笑出声，而Charles已经贴近到足以感受Erik的胸膛里的共振。“你是对的，我大学里读的是工程。”  
Charles漾开一个微笑，为Erik分享他对科学技术的热爱而高兴。他不怎么露出自己的这一面，娱乐公司的人不是对这种话题表示惊恐，就是两眼呆滞毫无作为。“我在大学主修基因学，事实上，我从牛津毕业的时候是系里第一名。”  
Erik拉开了点距离看着他，他柔和的笑脸解开了Charles心里的什么结。他温柔地笑了很久，直到后来转回身去咧成一个典型的鲨笑。“这就解释了你的那些老爷爷毛衣。”  
“说真的，Erik？在我和你分享学术成就的时候，你却打击我的穿衣风格？”他气鼓鼓的，在Erik张开双臂搂住他时玩闹着拍打他的胳膊。  
“抱歉，Liebling。你才华出众体貌双修，我真是为你骄傲。我很爱你，甚至爱屋及乌地迷恋上了你单调的毛衣。以及我很抱歉那天叫你’小鲜肉（himbo【2】）’，拜托了请你原谅我。这样可以吗？”Erik用一只手扶着Charles的头，从他的太阳穴沿着侧脸一路吻到下巴，脸上还留着几不可见的笑影，另一只手全程稳稳把住对方的腰。  
Charles靠着他咯咯地笑，双颊染上红晕，轻柔地在Erik唇上印上一吻， “是的，你过关了。”  
Erik在把他拉到一边时也没有松开胳膊，他慢慢地把他们引回路上。“我调侃你是因为你噘嘴的时候实在太可爱了。”  
“我知道啊。”Charles语气天真地回答，用手摩挲着Erik的后颈。  
“所以为什么要改变职业方向？”Erik问，充满好奇。  
Charles把手从Erik的胳膊上滑下来，伸进他的手里：“我在大二的时候参加了一场校园戏剧。想起来我和Ben就是那时候认识的。表演让我着了魔，我猜剩下的就是这样了。可以说我的父母因此非常的……不愉快。”Charles解释着，目光在路过行道树的时候追随着它们的叶荫。  
“你不怎么提起他们。”Erik评论，把他搂得更紧了些。  
“也不知道为什么。”Charles耸耸肩，扁起了嘴。“你想象过我们原本的生活可能有多大差别吗？如果我们秉持原道，继续学术研究？”  
Erik轻轻靠着Charles的头，在他耳边低语：“那我就不会遇见你。”  
Charles朝边上移了移，把他和Erik的姿势解开，然后手臂环上他的脖子。他们这几天形影不离，不管他去哪儿Erik都会跟着。他们共享着空间，共享着呼吸。没有Erik的生活简直是无底深渊。“我确定我们最终会相遇的，也许是在研讨会上？”Charles提议道，靠着Erik轻轻踮着脚走。“我会带着最迷人的微笑走向你，然后说：‘你的报告是在是太精彩了。我得承认我从几年前就开始关注你的研究了，它真的非常出色。我知道这样有点鲁莽，但你有兴趣和我们合作吗？你对用超顺磁纳米材料进行靶基因递送有什么看法？’”  
Charles一寸一寸地靠近，手伸进Erik的头发，嘴角翘出一个微笑：“想想我们可以一起做出的成就吧，你和我。我们可以边喝茶边讨论，你说呢？我在角落里找到一个很好的位置。”  
Erik把头侧到一边，嗓音带着一丝危险的低沉，“那我就会说：‘我不和人合作，和我一起工作的人事实证明都是些低能儿……’”他停顿了一下，注视着Charles的眼睛倾过身，“但我可以为你破例。”  
在感受到Erik的气息逐渐逼近时，Charles的呼吸变得轻浅。“哦，天呐，失礼了。我是Xavier教授，而你，我的朋友，可以叫我Charles。”  
他在低语出词句之前就抵上Erik分开的双唇，热切地吻着他，表达他对那种彼此纠缠的人生的渴望，而Erik拉过他紧紧抱住，直到他们之间没有任何间隙。  
*****  
“咱们上船吧！”Charles一边抓着Erik的手一边喊，把他往停泊在塞纳河边的Bateaux Parisiens（巴黎游船公司）观光船上带。  
“不，那是游客坐的。这太尬了！”【3】Erik紧跟着他抱怨道，他和Charles的靴子咚咚敲击着人行道。  
Charles奔跑着笑得开怀，当他回头越过肩膀看Erik的时候，头发飞着贴到了脸上。“难道我们不是游客吗？”  
Erik放弃地摇摇头，咧开嘴笑着，明白刚刚自己半心半意的抱怨只是表演欲过剩而已。他们到码头时刚好赶上，上船的时候还不小心吓到了船夫，那个人冲着他们上气不接下气的样子难以置信地眨着眼睛。Erik用法语和他说了两句，又给了他几个欧元，随后推着Charles精巧的背脊进了船舱。  
“那个船夫说了什么？”他们找路往前的时候Charles问，船舱里面其实挺空的，只有几个旅客占着座。他们一路走到船尾，当船只沿着河流向东行驶时，外面的空气冷得有点刺骨，Erik看到Charles被激得抖了抖。  
“哦没什么，他问我你是不是真的Charles Xavier。”Erik在他们靠着栏杆站定后露齿一笑，拉过Charles把他一半埋进自己的外套，“很明显他的女儿爱惨了你的电影，如果可以的话她愿意以身相许。”  
Charles靠着他挤成一团，Erik感到一只胳膊紧紧地缠着自己的腰。“然后你说了什么？”  
“说你已经有主了。”Charles轻笑着，而Erik在他太阳穴上吻了一下，“但这并不会给法国人带来什么困扰。”  
“你可以再说一次。”Charles满足地微笑，视线与地平线齐平。Erik注视着Charles，把他抱紧，看着他脸上因为跑步出现的潮红慢慢褪去，他的眼睛因为对比而显得比平时更加明亮。Charles在他怀里动了动，侧过头对他温柔地笑，与他的目光交缠，然后Erik意识到为了记住这样的Charles他能付出一切，他们在风中伫立，背景里的城市呈扇形排开，整个世界都铺满了金红色的光。如果他再认真点看，也许他能在脑海里刻下这些画面，没有丝毫失真，呈现的就是Charles在他眼中一直以来的样子。  
“在想什么？”Charles问，手掌抚上Erik的胸膛。  
“只是在欣赏风景。”Erik安静地回答，手指灵巧地沿着Charles耳廓的弧度开辟道路直抵脖颈，他私底里觉得这是Charles的性感带，鉴于每次Erik亲吻或抚摸那片皮肤，Charles的反应总是格外剧烈。  
Charles踮起脚尖在Erik唇上吻了一下，他的皮肤柔软温暖，在冷风的映衬下显得舒适。“你骗不了我，你知道的。我都能感觉到你一直盯着。”Charles在他耳边呢喃，然后转回去跨过水面眺望，“天气不太好，都几乎看不见日落。”  
“但太阳还是在那儿。”Erik对着天边散落的云霞，指出极为细小的一抹黄色光晕，Charles紧随着他的视线。他们静默地看着落日，Erik伸出双臂环抱Charles，这样他就能把手伸进他的口袋。他悄悄瞥了一眼Charles放在他胸口的手，在看到他只带了无指手套时皱起眉头，“你总是带这双手套。不冷吗？”  
“你能让我暖和起来。”Charles有些困倦，他的头倚在Erik的肩上。  
“你的确意识到了我不是你的人肉热水袋吧。”Erik说，愉悦地把鼻尖埋进Charles的头发，心思没怎么放在景色上。  
“哦，恐怕你就是。你都没有读条约吗？”Charles听起来在努力憋着笑。  
Erik挑了挑眉，“什么条约？”  
“《和Charles Xavier交往的有关事项》”Charles现在抬起头看着Erik，他的表情严肃正直，但眼里跳动的尽是愉快，“你在我们第一次上床之后就签了。”  
“哈，有意思。”Erik挑起一个微笑作为反击，“我一定是高兴得忘了。”  
“大多数人都这样。”Charles开始露出了大大的假笑，而当看到Erik的表情后他直接爆笑出声，“我是在开玩笑，老天哪，要把你激怒实在是见鬼的容易。”  
“抱歉。”Erik抵着Charles的头发叹了口气，“我只是不喜欢想象你和别人在一起的样子。”  
Erik感到Charles把他抓得更紧了些。“那以后我还怎么拍电影啊？你知道，哪怕不是爱情片，也总是会有感情戏的。”  
“我不知道。”Erik知道自己的嘴角在皱眉的时候有点垮下来了，“我倒是希望船到桥头自然直。”  
一时之间他们都没有说话，只是沉思着看红日渐渐沉进地平线，它的消失逐渐带走了巴黎天空的亮度。Erik现在可以看到几颗初升的星点，如点缀深蓝天空的华彩。  
“Erik，”Charles用手来回抚着Erik的背，深吸了一口气开口，“我们真的应该想想以后，说真的，虽然我很愿意，但我们不可能每部电影都一起拍。”  
“我知道。”Erik闷闷地说。和Charles在一起时，他一直都高兴地自己内心深处的现实主义者给锁起来，但他不能否认他们有很多需要谈的，尤其是关于他们的职业和未来。毫无疑问Emma和Raven也要被计入范畴。“我们应该找个时间坐下来认真地谈一谈。我是说，我在《头等舱》之后还签了一个戏，但再之后我的计划表就是空的了。”  
“我也是。”Charles的手在Erik外套的织物底下抚着他的脊骨，“别担心，我们会找到办法的。几十年前就有演员伴侣了，我们又不是第一对。”他抬眼看着Erik，慢慢给出一个微笑，“我相信我们会没事的。”  
“我知道，我们会的。”这是真的，而Erik就是这个意思，因为这是第一次他觉得有什么比他的职业生涯更重要，“就算Emma和Raven会因此经历好几次心脏病发。”  
Charles的笑容明亮而温暖。“这才是我的Erik。你刚才一路就和Tickle Me Emo【4】玩偶一样，让我有点担心。”他倾过身去认真地给了Erik一个吻，而Erik感觉自己沉醉其中，从头到脚都只能思考Charles在他皮肤上的压力。他们听到了教堂的钟声，Erik从吻中抽身，目光被巴黎圣母院瑰丽的鬼影支配了。“看，”他低语，让Charles朝向景观，他们在Erik的外套里依偎得更紧，沉醉于古老教堂华丽的飞拱和高耸的尖顶组成的壮丽。“这是我一直深爱欧洲的一个理由。”  
“我懂你的意思，”Charles说，把手伸进Erik的口袋里，“这里有你不可能在美国找到的古老和伟大，对吧？意大利和德国也和这里一样。”  
“说起德国……”Erik在船夫妻子突然出现时停下，对她点点头露出一个微笑，直到她查看完毕满意地离开，“还记得我说想带你去见我的父母吗？”  
“哦。”现在Charles正视着他的脸，笑容都咧到了耳朵根，“是的，你还说怕我和你妈合起伙来交流你的糗事。”  
Erik假装长叹了一口气：“这估计是我命里头的劫了。”他弯下身再次轻柔地亲吻Charles，看起来严肃了点，“和我回慕尼黑吧。我们可以圣诞假的时候去。”  
Charles明亮的微笑在嘴角变得柔和，“这是我的荣幸。”  
Erik忍不住又印一吻，纯洁而温情，“那你的家人呢？” 他问，手指穿过Charles收拢的指尖。Charles在他怀里僵了一下，眼神变得有点遥远。  
“你真想在圣诞节见到我的家人？”Charles安静地发问，躲避着Erik探寻的目光。  
“我们——至少是我——总是要见见他们的。”Erik不喜欢这种在皮肤上如针扎般流淌的紧张感，“有什么不对的吗？”  
Charles大概不知道怎么对Erik坦诚地解释这个，他有些疲惫地叹了口气，“我的母亲，她可不是那种年度好妈妈。”  
Erik在思考Charles的母亲到底能有多大不同，就算他自己的妈妈有点小挑剔还喜欢插手他的感情生活，但说到底她是个和蔼可亲，善良温和的人。  
“那我们还是应该去看看她，这是义务。”Erik说。他们现在驶过了卢浮宫，就和往常一样，大批大批的游客在冷风中挤成一团。Erik只是草草地瞥了一眼，然后就把所有注意力集中回Charles身上，“我发誓我会好好保护你，绝不会离开半步的。”  
这至少让Charles重新笑了出来，而Erik在接下来的航程里都把他搂得紧紧的，狠狠地向自己保证会不惜一切，只要Charles的脸上不再流露这样的悲伤。

Notes  
1.本章标题来自《卡萨布兰卡》的台词。【P.S. James在接受访谈的时候说过一句（应该也是化用此处的）We will always have Cuba.】  
2.原文是He kissed our cheeks，cheeks同时有脸颊和屁股的意思XD  
3.Clint Eastwood克林特·伊斯特伍德，1930年5月31日出生于美国旧金山，美国电影演员、导演、制片人。1964年，他主演的《荒野大镖客》上映，随后两年接连出演了《黄昏双镖客》、《黄金三镖客》 。1986年，克林特当选为卡梅尔市市长，成为继里根之后又一位电影明星出身的政要1995年，他主演了影片《廊桥遗梦》。  
4.原文为法语  
5.In ‘Inception’, Ariadne was a graduate student at the Ecole D'Architecture in Paris.  
6.【1】搅炼熟铁：熟铁是指用生铁精炼而成的比较纯的铁。含碳量在0.02%以下，又叫锻铁、纯铁。熟铁质地很软，塑性好，延展性好，可以拉成丝，强度和硬度均较低，容易锻造和焊接。搅炼发法又称普德林法，工业革命初期的炼铁方法。  
7.【2】himbo：英俊却毫无内涵的年轻男人  
8.【3】 “咱们上船吧！”“不，那是游客坐的。这太尬了！” （"Let's get on that boat!" and "No, it’s for tourists. It’s embarrassing!"）引用自《巴黎落日'Before Sunset'.》  
9.【4】Tickle Me Elmo是泰科幼儿园的儿童毛绒玩具，是Tyco玩具的一个部门，它是根据儿童木偶电视节目《芝麻街》中的人物Elmo制作的。  
Elmo大概长这样


	2. Chapter 8 Paris, Je T'aime 巴黎，我爱你

[背景音乐：Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman - ‘Come What May’]  
_Erik和Charles注视着凯旋门高耸的门拱，消化着能看到的一切细节，从铭文上流芳百世的英名到浮雕上彰显赞颂的法国爱国主义。“这是Ariadne速写本上的第二个建筑。”Erik说。_  
_Charles按摩着后颈眉头紧皱，“我还是找不出这些画之间的联系，除了它们都是法国著名的地标建筑。”_  
_他们走过无名英雄纪念碑，来到凯旋门的正下方。时间无声地流逝，他们目光深沉地凝视着一边的永恒之火。_  
_“有时候，”Charles开口，“我也希望有一座给受害者的纪念碑，让他们得到安宁。”_  
_Erik呼出一口气，“我们去周围走走，找几个人调查一下。”他停顿，伸出手捏了捏Charles的肩膀，“如果抓住了凶手，你的纪念碑上就可以少几个名字了。”_  
*****  
大多数时候，Alex觉得自己是个不爱管别人闲事的人，而这就是为什么在他蹑手蹑脚地爬上Charles的拖车时内心焦躁不安。如果有得选，他会让Sean来干这差事，但是Sean这个鬼机灵早先在Bryan提出进一步修改剧本的时候就跑得无影无踪,所以把新剧本交到主演手里的重任就落到了Alex头上。Charles的拖车更近些，所以Alex就先去了这里。  
当Alex接近目的地的时候，他的脚步慢了下来，侧耳细听。他太清楚Erik和Charles在拍摄间期会干的那些事了——该死的，全剧组的人都知道好吧，毕竟Charles拖车里传出来的动静可不小——虽然他们俩现在应该在香榭丽大街买东西，但Alex觉得小心点总没坏处，说不定他们决定杀个回马枪在车里干一炮呢。  
没有他们的说话或是——战栗——以及其他任何东西的声音。目前为止进展良好。Alex刚打算弯下身把剧本塞到车子的门缝里，就听到了有人绊倒的声音，然后是石破天惊的一声“见鬼！”，而这嗓音很明显不属于Charles或者Erik。  
Alex僵住了，眼睛大睁着。他跑到安保中心大概要多久？  
随之而来的是那人又一次绊倒后带出的巨响，再然后是抽屉开关的声音。Alex才不在乎这是不是Charles和Erik别出心裁的角色扮演尝试，他要呼叫安保人员，不让这个侵入者有逃跑的机会。在他上一部电影的片场，就有一个粉丝溜进了George Clooney的拖车，他可不确定这次是不是也是这样。他拿出手机，然后走到一边开始拨号，同时留意着车门。  
保安向他保证他们已经在路上了，于是Alex收起手机，正了正肩膀，准备在必要时拦截那个登堂入室的家伙，把他打趴在地。令人感激的是，他已经可以听到保安逐渐靠近的脚步声了，在他们抵达后，Alex指指拖车依旧紧闭的车门，“他还在里面。”三个守卫彼此点点头，然后最高的那个站到了门边，而他们的领队，Emmanuel，撞开了门。“不许动！”他对着那人喊道，Alex飞快地向前，伸长脖子越过Emmanuel的肩膀想看看那个闯空门的家伙是谁。  
保安们用电击枪指着那个高个儿的非裔美国人，他穿着灰色的紧身上衣，织物紧紧地贴着他（相当有肉的）身体，他举起手，看起来就和之前的Alex一样惊慌。他面前的一个抽屉开着，而Emmanuel在慢慢向他逼近。  
“手一直举着。”Emmanuel对那个人尖利地说，而对方看起来乐得从命，在Emmanuel瞥了一眼抽屉里的东西之后，Alex讶异地听到他大笑出声。“嘿Laurent，你一定要看看这个。”Emmanuel说，向最高的那个守卫招手示意，而现在所有人都在那只开着的抽屉前聚集起来，笑得满地打滚。  
“我要死了。”那个非裔美国人悲惨地说，“Charles不会喜欢这个的。”  
“等等，你到底是谁？”Alex质问，“而且大家为什么都在笑？”  
“我叫Darwin，”那哥们儿说着叹了一口气，“是Charles的助理。”  
“不可能，Charles根本就没有助理。”Alex说，对着Darwin皱眉，“那抽屉里是什么？”  
“我刚刚休假回来，”Darwin解释道，“还有，呃，我宁愿你别看抽——”  
当Alex冲上前打开抽屉的时候已经太晚了，在看到那一小堆Louis Vuitton的安全套后，他的眼珠子都要掉出来了。“操他妈的。”  
Darwin一只手捂着脸，“算了，你瞧，Charles让我来帮他拿东西，而我真的宁愿他不要知道……”  
“知道什么？”Charles欢快的声音从门那边传来，但他的微笑在看到拖车里的保安后消失了。“这里发生了什么？”他震惊地问，这时Erik从他身后好奇地看过来。他们都拎着购物袋，而Charles立刻把手上的东西交给Erik，大步走进拖车，“Darwin，怎么了？”  
“他是你的私人助理吗，Charles？”Emmanuel问，终于把电枪塞回枪套。  
“是的，我可以替他担保。”Charles注意到所有人都在瞥着那个打开的抽屉，他一定知道了那是他们专门用来放安全套的那只，因为现在他的脸染上了漂亮的深色红晕，“哦我的天呐。”  
Alex本来是会笑的，但现在Erik正强硬地挤上拖车，深深皱着眉头，“Charles，发生了什么——”他停了下来，看到了打开的抽屉，但反应和Charles完全相反——他张着嘴，脸色惨白得像纸。  
Darwin面部抽搐地摇着头。“我很抱歉，Charles，”他接着说道，“我本来是想保持安静，就像你要求的那样，但突然保安就闯了进来——”  
“等等，保安怎么知道你在这？”Charles问，三个守卫齐齐指向Alex，他正忙着躲避Erik的死亡凝视。  
“Alex叫的我们，他以为有人闯了进来——”Emmanuel边说边向门口走去，小心翼翼地和Erik保持安全距离。“总而言之，既然这只是一个令人愉快的小误会，我们就先行一步。伙计们，好好享受这些奢华安全套。”  
“嗯……谢谢你。”Charles喃喃，脸红得更厉害了。保安们就这么离开，留下Alex被困在两个极度尴尬伙计和一个杀人狂Erik之间，后者看上去像是准备打断某人的腿。  
“为什么所有人都要看着我们放安全套的抽屉？”Erik质问道，穿过房间立马关上了它。Alex脑袋里的一部分——年仅十二岁还没有什么求生意识的那部分——在想：嗷嗷嗷嗷“我们”放安全套的抽屉，但他想笑的欲望在Erik逼近他时消失不见了，Erik对着他，鼻翼大张，“Alex，你有什么毛病？”  
“我以为，呃，”Alex开始恐慌，往门的方向后退，“我是说，如果是个小偷怎么办？”  
“他是对的，Erik，”Charles疲倦地说，“没事，Alex，谢谢你的关心。”  
“呃，不客气。话说回来，这是新改好的台词。” Alex想要抓紧机会逃出拖车，看Erik面色不善，说不定还要考虑逃出国境的可能性，但当最后瞥了一眼Darwin时，他为对方的沮丧感到难过，Darwin耷拉着肩膀，无措地盯着自己的脚尖。  
我会补偿他的，Alex在跑下车去找Sean的时候向自己保证，相当确定他的创作搭档会因为这难以预料的小事故笑得屁滚尿流。  
*****  
在经历了Darwin的崩溃和抽屉事件之后，Erik开始不情愿地承认也许Remy没有蠢得像他想象的一样令人恐惧。尤其是，他不辞辛劳地在一个鲜为人知的小巷帮Charles弄到了一种他想吃（而Erik闻所未闻的）法国本地糕点，当Charles在片场看到他带着那份贴心的点心时出现时，显得尤为惊讶而开心，这足以成为他的加分项。当然了，只要能让Charles开心就能让Erik开心，Erik发觉自己在日程和私人事务上更信任Remy的安排了。  
“他很聪明。”Raven在有一天看到Remy在片场和Charles相谈甚欢后这么说道。Erik瞥了她一眼，发现她在自顾自地笑。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我说要抓住一个Lehnsherr的心，最快的方式就是先搞定Charles。”Raven的微笑现在转变成了一个十足十的假笑，“Remy估计早就料到在你屁股后头溜须拍马没什么用，所以他就选择直击要害。”  
“说什么疯话。”Erik这么说，但当他看到Charles充满喜爱地拍着Remy的背时，也偷偷怀疑或许Raven是对的。即便如此，就算她是对的，这也只能说明Remy很会利用资源，而且愿意为自己的目标寻找捷径。Erik一直都很欣赏这一点。  
Erik太过沉浸在自己的思考里，以至于在有人把手放在他肩上时跳了起来。“我的朋友（Mon ami），”Remy温和地说，笑容咧到耳根，“别紧张，只是我而已。”  
“上帝啊，你是个PA，不是个忍者。”Erik暴躁地说。他都忘了Remy有他拖车的钥匙，“算了，我要的东西你拿来了吗？”  
Remy满面春风，在把一张纸递给Erik时假装鞠了一躬。Erik不乐意地承认如果他是个十五岁少女的话，他或许会觉得Remy很有魅力。  
“这是蒙马特顶级餐馆的清单。”Remy浮夸地说，“我已经为你们二位订好了去十八街区的车。”  
“噢。”Erik没想到车的事，而且他确定蒙马特没有那么远，“谢谢你。”他盯着那张单子开始皱眉，Remy礼貌地清了清嗓子。  
“我建议你们从马斯科特酒店开始(La Mascotte)，他们那儿有最新鲜的牡蛎。”他说，一根指甲修剪整齐的手指指向清单上的第三个餐厅，“而且，那里非常舒适低调。”  
“牡蛎，是嘛？”Erik被提起了兴趣。虽然这不是说他和Charles没有表现地像对海鲜餐有什么特殊偏好一样，“或许我会试试看。”  
Remy点点头，因为Erik在考虑他的建议而高兴。“所以你需要我让车早点来吗？这样你就可以回宾馆换身衣服。”  
“换衣服？”Erik低头看他现在穿着的衬衫和牛仔裤，“这身有什么问题吗？”  
Remy震惊的表情就像Erik刚刚表示他要裹着个麻袋去蒙马特似的，“你总想在约会的时候看起来帅一点吧，non（不是吗）？”  
“好吧是的，但——”  
“那这身就不行。”Remy坚决地说，“你们今天结束之后我会在拖车上备好一些精品套装，你从里面选一套就行了。”  
Erik难以置信地看着Remy，嘴巴大张着，“不好意思请你再说一遍？”  
Remy向他靠近，一根眉毛高高挑起，而让Erik惊讶的是，他发觉自己竟然有点害怕。“Erik，你知道，有些关系就是这么结束的。你想的是，啊我不需要再像以前这么费心，反正我们都在一起了。Mais non（但是不）！你还是需要潜心经营，这样Charles才能知道他是特别的。”  
Erik只是对Remy眨了一下眼睛。又眨了一下。“呃，好吧。”  
“孺子可教也！”Remy开心地拍拍手，“我现在就去选衣服。你会比英国那个超爱打扮的James Bond还帅气逼人，我向你保证。”  
Erik在Remy吹着口哨离开拖车的时候依旧待在椅子上，思考刚才都见鬼的发生了什么。  
*****  
_“后面一张速写看起来有点……不一样。”Charles说，他们绕过一个转角，巴黎圣母院出现在眼前。_  
_“什么意思？”_  
_“那个，其它的速写都是从建筑的正面正对着画的。而这张很明显有一个角度。”Charles看着画沉思了一会儿，然后拍拍Erik的手臂，“我有点想法。我能不能——？”他示意了一下画板。_  
_Erik看了一眼面前著名的大教堂。好吧，他们的调查迄今为止还没有显示出任何明显的线索。“尽管做吧。”_  
_Charles走到视角比较好的地方，可以好好观察建筑，然后他举起画板，在二者之间作对比。他走过街头，绕着教堂转圈，上下打量着，每走几步就回到画上找参考。对着他的肩膀看过去，Erik终于搞明白了他在做什么。_  
_“很接近了，但你在这里看不见那些窗户，在速写上它们可是一清二楚，”Erik说，“也许在另一条街上？离这儿稍微再远一点。”_  
_他们在一条安静的街道上停下，Charles拿起速写，发出一声胜利的呼喊：“哈！就是这儿。”_  
_他们往四周看了看。不远处的街边有一家看起来很舒服的咖啡馆，桌椅都摆在店外，咖啡的香气在寒凉的空气里弥漫着。几个月前一个相似的晴天，Ariadne一定就是坐在这里写生。但问题是，为什么？_  
_“来吧。”Erik斜眼瞥了瞥Charles，示意他们进入咖啡馆。里面很昏暗，但从玻璃窗外射进来的阳光足以让他们看清想要去的方向。一个高挑的咖啡师支棱着一头Mick Jagger【1】式的碎发，从上到下擦着桌子，直到他们对他亮明证件才注意到有人来了。_  
_“我们需要你配合调查，”Erik对这个店员说，“你近三个月都在这里工作吗？”_  
_“Oui（是），我几乎每天都在这儿，”咖啡师轻轻皱了皱眉，“出什么事了吗？”_  
_Charles把手伸进文件夹拉出一张Ariadne的照片：“你对这个顾客有印象吗？”_  
_咖啡师皱着眉看了一会儿照片，然后露出了一个微笑。“啊，la petit mademoiselle（那位小巧的女士），”他爱怜地说，随即警惕地看着他们，“为什么？她怎么了？”_  
_“被谋杀了。”Erik掏出他的本子和钢笔，说着叹了一口气，“为什么你这么关注她？还记得这么清楚？”_  
_“她以前经常来，坐在外面画画。我记得她是因为她人挺好的。”咖啡师现在看起来是完全的失落。“真是令人遗憾。”_  
_“我们需要你仔细想想有没有发生过什么不同寻常的事。”Charles说，对方为此皱起了眉，“她有和什么人见面吗？”_  
_“Non（没有）。”但回答的人的眉头却慢慢皱得更深，“不过我记得，自从抗议游行那天一个金发混混骚扰了她之后，她就不再来了。”_  
_现在Erik听到Charles也翻开了他的笔记本，“是什么时候？”_  
_“大概三个月前吧。”咖啡师说，盯着面前在本子上狂躁涂写的两人。_  
_“你知道那场抗议是关于什么的吗？”Erik问。_  
_“哦，就是基佬权益什么的，相当无趣。”咖啡师回答。_  
_“那个金发男人呢？他对Ariadne做了什么？”Charles问。_  
_“他就坐在她对面，一直偷偷透过报纸看着她，再之后就向她走去。她看起来很不安，所以我把他赶跑了。她有点害怕，几乎马上就走了。然后我就没再见过她。”他大张着眼睛看着两个探员，“你们觉得是他杀了她，non（不是吗）？”_  
_“还不能下定论。”Erik说，“你能再详细描述一下他吗？什么都行。”_  
_“中等高度。很结实。还有点斜视，他喜欢眯着眼，我觉得。”咖啡师耸耸肩，“抱歉，我记不得别的了。”_  
_他们又问了几个问题，但并没有什么进展，因为他不记得抗议那天的很多细节。Erik不是很惊讶，毕竟目击者的记忆都不会太清楚。那个店员还记得Ariadne和她来势汹汹的金发追踪者，他和Charles的运气就已经足够好了。_  
_“所以现在怎么办？”在走出咖啡店时，Erik问道，把他们的笔记本塞进夹克里。Charles却沉浸在自己的思维里。_  
_“来吧，我们去做点调查。”他说，朝他们来时的方向点点头。_  
_在由咖啡和电话铸就的一晚过去后，Charles和Erik坐着，盯着Ariadne文件夹下扇形排开的一沓乱七八糟的资料。Charles的眼袋尤其醒目地挂在眼睛底下，虽然看起来疲惫不堪，但Erik依旧觉得他魅力不减。_  
_“那个店员提到Ariadne在咖啡馆那天是抗议游行，所以我查了查她画其他速写时所在地发生的事情。”Charles一边宣布，一边把手里拿着的文件交给Erik，“事实证明每次的示威地点和时间都和她速写上标注的一致。然后我又仔细调查了Ariadne的生平。学校项目，社团活动等等。她是个政治活跃份子。尤其，她还是巴黎大学性别恋爱委员会(Comité Pédérastique de la Sorbonne)【2】的一员。”_  
_“我对这些不是很熟。”Erik声明，然后调整了一下姿势，在翻看文件的时候皱起眉。_  
_“这是一个初生的政治运动，旨在维护公民权利，对象是那些，”Charles停顿了一下，目光移到一边，“同性恋群体。”_  
*****  
Erik想要杀人。多亏Hank之前把有一幕镜头弄得一团糟，Erik必须留在片场重拍几个Bryan需要把关的很重要的特写镜头。但Charles已经结束了他的部分，而且看起来有点累了，所以Erik让他先回酒店好准备他们的约会。他们商量好，到时候Erik会直接在拖车里换上衣服，再去酒店接Charles，这样他们就可以直接出发去蒙马特了。  
等Bryan把东西都整理好，天已经差不多黑了。Erik回到拖车，急匆匆地上去并希望这时候Charles别太饿了。看到Remy在里面等他，他感到前所未有的欣慰，助理拎着两套正装和一套新毛巾，所有东西都准备停当。“你还有时间，别着急。”他对慌乱的Erik这么说，而对方点点头钻进了淋浴室。  
能洗去一天下来沾染的风尘感觉很棒，Erik随意地用新放在那里的香波抹了几把头发，却不小心搞出了一大堆泡泡。他把肥皂水冲干净，关上龙头，再用毛巾把自己弄干，擦掉眼睛里的水。  
Remy在淋浴间外面等着，当看见Erik裹着浴袍出来时，他笑道：“你看上去就像只落水狗，我的朋友（Mon ami）。”  
“谢谢你啊。”Erik嘟囔着，想把头发捋到脑后，但是它们太湿了。Remy直起身，转了转眼珠然后消失在一角，回来的时候手里多了只吹风机和一块毛巾。  
“换上衣服，我会负责把你的毛吹干的。”Remy露出两个酒窝，这很明显意味着他比之前更努力地憋着笑，因为Erik看起来就像只淹进水里的老鼠。Erik在Remy帮他吹头的时候耐心地等着。Remy很有效率，也很迅速，然后他示意Erik去选一套西装。他最后敲定了炭灰色的Dior三件套，扣好衬衫之后套上西裤，在Remy则帮他打完领带后穿上马甲，感觉自己收拾得干净利落，容光焕发。  
他们在十分钟之内就搞定了一切，随后Erik扣紧袖口，同时Remy在手上抹了些什么，飞快地梳过Erik的头发。“我可以自己弄头发的，你知道吧。”Erik说着在西装里耸了耸肩。  
Remy发出一声嘲弄的笑：“你说的是你平时那个像刚从头盔里掏出来一样的杀马特平板吗？不，我们今天要来点不一样的。”  
“我怎么样Charles都不会介意的。”  
“他的确不会。”Remy干巴巴地说，“所以，为他做出点努力又没害处，non（不是吗）？”  
Erik叹了一口气。为什么Emma就不能给他找个不那么自作聪明的助理呢？“好吧，你开心就好。”  
但话说回来，当Erik看到镜子里的自己时，他也必须承认Remy真的很有一套。Erik穿Dior西装的时候看起来尤其精干，衣服就像是为他定做的，而且Remy把他的发型做成让人——在这种情况下就是Charles——很想把手穿过去的那种，稍稍向后贴平又从侧边分开，让他看起来气宇轩昂，潇洒不凡。  
Remy低低地吹了一声口哨。“如果我是Gay，现在我愿意赔上工作去勾搭老板。”  
Erik忍不住笑了起来：“如果这是个恭维的话，我猜我会收下的。”  
“Oui（对），这就是。”Remy微笑，“好啦，现在给我看看你最有杀伤力的微笑，就是可以让Charles在你面前脱下裤子滚到床上的那种。”  
“哦，好吧。”在Charles不在的时候做这个有点奇怪，没有他的影响Erik笑起来有点不自然。他有点难为情地对Remy闪现了一个灿烂的露齿笑，但在Remy警觉地后退半步时抿起了嘴。  
“Mon dieu（My God）,这是什么？”Remy就像是从一场战斗中恢复知觉，“你是要接Charles去约会，不是要吃一群叫Nemo的小丑鱼。”  
“为什么所有人都说我笑起来像鲨鱼？”Erik恼火地问。  
“呃，因为你的确像？”Remy一板一眼地说，“别担心，我是来帮忙的。现在，告诉我当你想起Charles的时候脑袋里都出现了什么。”  
Erik眨眨眼，想着Charles的嘴唇贴上来时的甜美触觉，早先他手指梳过他丝绸般黑亮的头发时柔软的触感，还有他的眼睛，那么蔚蓝温和。Erik发觉自己的嘴角不自觉地向上弯成一抹微笑，而Remy正在赞赏地点头。“这才对嘛，是我想看到的那种笑，而不是之前那个露出几万颗牙的恐怖故事。”  
“你真是个糟糕的助理。”Erik不是认真的，而Remy多半知道，因为他笑得正欢。  
“你晚点的时候会感谢我的。”Remy神秘地说，拍了拍Erik的侧袋，有点沉甸甸的，Erik觉得自己可以猜到他往里面放了些什么。在他能确认之前，一阵巨大的汽车喇叭声从外面传来，Remy急急地把他拖向门口。“来吧，你一定不想让Charles久等。还有记住，能多浪漫就多浪漫。你可是在巴黎。”  
“当然。”Erik最后照了照镜子，匆匆跑向外面的汽车，希望Charles能喜欢他看到的。  
*****  
Charles不知道今天Erik会穿什么去蒙马特，但在这地方穿花呢西装好像太正式了点，所以最后他选了那件Raven说很衬他眼睛的浅蓝色衬衫，一条灰色的便裤和配套的马甲，他站在镜子前，扣好衬衫扣子，在看到领口露出的脖子上很明显的几点红痕时微红了脸。  
好吧，Erik绝对是属鲨鱼的。  
在Charles把衬衫袖子卷起来的时候套房的门铃响了，他最后照了照镜子，把头发梳到脑后。不管他怎么做，他的头发还是那么蓬松地带着点卷。咬了咬唇，他在走向门的路上耸耸肩，有可能Erik，也有可能是一只叽叽喳喳的Raven。  
Charles打开门，看到Remy咧着嘴站在门口。“您的约会在此。”他语调浮夸地退后，把某人拉上前，而Charles觉得他的下巴要掉下来了，字面意义上的。  
Erik站在他面前，看起来就像是他穿着那件炭灰色西装的活动代言广告。在Charles眼里Erik一直都很英俊，但现在他穿着整齐利落又时髦的西装，还带着那条被特别强调出来的赭红色领带，看起来特别特别地亮眼。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，感到口干舌燥。他被席卷而来的欲望、渴求和爱意迷得晕晕乎乎，这一切都让他觉得自己像是个被宠坏了的宝贝。  
但Erik看起来也和他一样被吓住了，目光直勾勾地掠过Charles全身，在他卷起袖子的手肘上流连了一会儿。然后又将视线慢慢向上游移，欣赏着马甲下的线条，在看到敞开的领口里露出的明显爱痕时停驻下来，那是今早他留下的。Erik半眯着眼，难掩深藏的渴望。“Remy，一边去。”  
Remy夸张地叹了口气。“好吧，但别做爱，”他提醒道，“因为我已经改了三次预约了。”Erik看起来一点都不想理他，目光一直粘在Charles身上，然后把Remy关在了门外。  
“你看起来……”Charles绞尽脑汁地想要说出一个合适的词，要足以形容他迫切想把Erik扒光并且像一只树袋熊一样缠在他身上的欲望，“唔。”  
Erik笑了，稍稍靠近了些让他们胸膛相抵。“你也是。”他缓慢地倾过身，鬼魅似地刷过Charles微分的唇，留下一个羽毛般轻巧的吻，带着点戏弄。与他们以前的激情四射完全不同，而这让Charles蜷起脚趾，渴望地发疼。  
“你真美。”Charles在Erik的唇下低语，用手勾住对方的脖子，指尖梳过他后颈处短短的头发，让Erik发出柔软的咕噜声，“我根本说不出现在有多想要你。”  
“吻我。”Erik请求，在Charles的脸颊上吹着气，然后他们又吻了一下。再然后，整间屋子都充斥着他们接吻时灵活而湿润的奢靡音效，而Charles不停对Erik熨得笔挺的西服上下其手。简直是疯了，他怎么能在几乎没日没夜地和Erik泡在一起之后还满脑子都是他，Erik的吻变得温柔轻巧，修长的手指爱抚着Charles的双颊，而Charles觉得胸腔里有什么东西鼓胀起来，把他的心占得满满的。  
“我会一直想着你的，一直，”Erik将一小绺松软的头发捋到Charles的耳后，“直到我生命的终结。”  
Charles将前额抵在Erik的肩上，紧紧抱着他，“那我们还有很长的路要走呢。”  
这时传来一阵急促的敲门声，“先生们，我知道我这么做大概会被开除，但我们真的得走了。”  
Erik扮了个苦相，“见鬼的，Remy——”  
“他是对的。”Charles捧着Erik的脸，嘴角扬起一抹愉悦，“我喜欢他，Erik，你不许炒了他。”  
Erik假装饱受折磨地长叹一声，“那我至少可以吼他吧？”  
“友善点，我喜欢他。”Charles给了Erik一个长长的、缠绵的吻表示他们该结束了，但当他退后时，Erik直追而上，尽力把这个吻变得湿润下流。他开始吮吸Charles的下唇，而对面的人沉溺其中，一句话都说不上来。然后敲门声又响了起来，Charles才终于唤回理智把Erik推开。“走吧，我们还要享受晚餐呢。”  
“好吧。”Erik看着他微笑，温柔而深情，这让Charles皮肤酥麻地走了一路，直到上车。  
*****  
“哦哦哦，Erik，”Charles抓住Erik的胳膊兴奋地说，“这是蒙马特缆车！”  
有一点点的不安——很有可能，大概，也许是因为Charles说的话，真是的，自己到底有什么毛病——Erik从Remy帮他们定的那辆相当有用的座驾里向外望着。那个缆车其实更接近有轨电车，就建在圣心教堂（Sacré Cœur Basilica）对面的陡坡上。  
能看到这个就意味着他们已经到第十八区了。Erik看了一眼Charles光彩洋溢的脸，指挥司机在过了圣皮埃尔之后把他们放下，这样他们就能去巴斯码头，也就是缆车基站的所在地了。  
“所以，”Charles用一种骗不了任何人的腼腆语调说，“我们可以爬三百多级台阶从浮雅迪尔大街到坡顶，或者……”  
Erik翻了个白眼，“进缆车去，Charles。”  
因为已经快到饭点，所以那里有很多人在等着用缆车。但人们还是非常有礼的。Charles和Erik在上层的客舱里找到了位置，这里看起来保养良好，环境整洁。等其他人进来还花了点时间——客舱并没有满，不过它看起来容量就挺大的——然后缆车开始上升，几乎没有停顿。  
Charles透过高处的玻璃窗看外面的景色，发出欣赏的低哼，在客舱高过林木线【3】之后，巴黎绝美的夜景彻底揭开，为此一个微笑点亮了他的脸。他甚至掏出手机噼噼啪啪地拍了几张照。  
旅程很短，大概一分半钟没到，他们就抵达了顶端的车站。一阵风从坡底刮上来，掀起了矮草，树木，还有旅人的衣服，冷得沁人心脾。Charles皱起脸，因为头上较长的棕色碎发挡住了他的眼睛，而Erik在一旁偷偷地笑，但隐藏的不够好，所以Charles半心半意地瞪了他一眼。Erik低下头，用一个用力的、唇舌相交的吻作为道歉，无视了挡在他们之间的任性的头发。  
沿途的景色很棒。地势优势带来的是巴黎别处无法攀比的美景。Erik看着一栋正对斜坡的公寓，思考如果一个人每天都可以从窗外看到如此景象会是什么样子。在他们周围，其他的小情侣们紧紧依偎着彼此，有的在分享一支瓶子里的酒，用来抵御坡顶下降的温度。  
他对马斯科特大酒店的位置有个大概的印象，但垂首看见Charles被快乐沾染的脸，Erik决定他们可以慢慢来。他等着拍照的Charles，甚至在镜头对准他的从善如流地摆了pose，并声明道，“对着这么好的景色怎么样都不过分。”  
一对路人情侣里的姑娘提出可以帮他们照一张，这样他们就能同框了。Erik看到Charles犹豫了一下，不过这姑娘看起来也不像狂热粉丝，而且比起认出他们，她露出的是那种“啊你们这对真是太可爱了”的笑容，所以他把手机递过去，和Erik站到一起。  
相机咔嚓了几声，在换了一个角度之后又来了几张，Charles不停地感谢那个女孩，而Erik和她的伴侣点了点头，交换了一个端正的微笑。最终，他们向酒店进发了，Charles勾着Erik的手臂，任由他引路，自己则低头浏览刚才拍的照片。  
Erik在他们快接近的时候才看到那张海报，然后他脸红了。他尝试着趁Charles不注意把他带过去——所以，毫无疑问的，他的动作让Charles抬起头，正好看到海报。  
“哦天哪，Erik！”他兴奋地叫起来，在Erik和那张海报之间露齿一笑，“很高兴在这里见到你。”  
自然，Charles要和全世界分享这个发现。  
*****

*****  
“你应该庆幸你长得好看。”Erik嘟囔着抱怨。  
“还有点富有。而这么说的模特现在就在我眼前。”Charles愉快地反驳。然后他踮起脚，在Erik的鼻尖上留下一个凉凉的吻，而对方愣愣地眨着眼，“我觉得你非常英俊。严谨内敛的那种。”  
“呃，谢谢你。”Erik咬着下唇，不太确定地瞥了眼海报。  
“Raven总是嘲笑我，说总有一天我会头脑一热，只和我搞不定的高个子超级名模约会。”他厚着脸皮地和Erik抛媚眼。  
Erik笑着把Charles拉近，“小马屁精。来吧，我们得在预约彻底作废前赶到酒店。”  
*****  
Darwin的回归工作进行得手忙脚乱，他觉得自己就像是飞速旋转的车轮，得一刻不停才能跟上Charles的日程。Charles现在在外头和Erik约会，Darwin终于有一个晚上能放下千斤重担，好好为自己整理思路了。他从没想过自己远在南非徒步旅行的时候，这里会发生这么多变化，而最最显著的，当然就是Charles日程表里的证据了。那人整洁的印刷体手写笔记里，全都亲切地写满了”ERIK”这几个大字。和Erik一起过圣诞节，新年，还有情人节……毫无疑问，Charles已经彻底堕落无药可救了。  
“Charles，你个色鬼。”Darwin在低头看计划本的时候对自己笑了出来。这真的很棒，能看到Charles这么快乐，并且疯狂地深陷爱河，尤其是在他强行往自己身上加注了多年的禁欲独身生活之后，这绝对可以解释为什么Darwin回来后接到的第一个任务就是帮Charles弄来一堆LV的安全套，只为了给他男朋友一个惊喜。当然了，事情进展得不是很顺利，要不是那个多管闲事的混小——  
“嗨。”拖车的门被敲了一下，而Darwin震惊地愣在原地，因为来人就是那个多管闲事的混小子，Alex，他靠在门框上，看起来很不好意思。“是Darwin，对吧？”  
“是的，你还打算帮我毁掉点别的什么吗？”Darwin干巴巴地说，啪的一下合上计划本，“你上一次给我叫来保安，成功地尬死了我的老板和他男朋友。如果你下一周再过来，是不是还要烧了我的房子？”  
Alex翻了个白眼，“伙计，拜托，这没那么糟糕——”  
“Alex，那些保安都已经开始在Charles出现的地方不停地唱‘Louie Louie’了，”Darwin被激怒了，“现在Erik还没听到是运气好，不然我们就会失去所有的安保人员，换来一群断了腿的伤患。”  
Alex眉间的纹路深了起来，“他们为什么要唱——哦，等等，是LV的那件事。哈，那挺有意思的。”  
“谢谢你啊，”Darwin挖苦地说，“所以，下周？你负责汽油，我会带火柴的，怎么样？”  
“不，我很抱歉。老兄，让我补偿一下。”Alex恳求道，“来点啤酒或什么的？”  
Darwin叹了口气。人们总说他和他老板一样心软。“好吧，但得你买单。”  
Alex像挖到了金子一样咧起嘴，“成交。”  
最终他们在第五大道一间样貌古早但设计精巧的酒吧里落座，这儿离片场不远，而且Darwin必须承认他们的桶装麦芽酒真的不错。酒吧后边那台上了年头的弹球机总是发出巨大的乒乓声，所以他们根本不能好好谈话。最终Alex放弃了，拿着啤酒站起身，示意Darwin跟上。他们看着，有两个里昂的粉丝玩在弹球，他们一直在试，直到拿到奖券后才发出胜利的欢呼。然后Darwin看到Alex滑到机器前，压了压指关节准备开始，Darwin被挑起了兴趣，于是靠在机器上围观。  
“嘿我本来想问，你的名字真的是Darwin吗？”Alex斜觑了他一眼，带着好奇，而Darwin又叹了口气，在记忆里搜索解释。  
“好吧，其实我叫Armando，但Charles叫我Darwin。”Darwin看Alex轻易地打破了那两个粉丝创下的记录，“他说这么叫是因为我是第一个能hold住他那些烂摊子的助理，他说我适者生存。然后就这么叫惯了。”  
“你老板听起来好恐怖。”Alex皱起鼻子。  
Darwin用一种推心置腹的语气靠向前，“说真的，比不上他男朋友。Erik完全就是个疯子。”  
“可不是嘛。”Alex露齿笑着，眼睛依旧黏在游戏机上，“我有幸领教过几次他的疯劲儿。”  
“见鬼的。”Darwin现在完全笑出了声，“告诉我，他们的初吻是不是真的没在剧本上？Charles试图告诉我这是剧本要求，但我知道他满口胡言。”  
Alex大笑得更放肆了：“睁着眼睛说瞎话！当然不是，一开始根本没有吻戏。事实上，最初Charles和Erik互看不顺眼，根本处不来。所以有一天我和Sean看到Charles和Erik在一起的时候差点心脏病发作。见鬼的，他都快把舌头伸进Erik喉咙里了，还要和我们打招呼。”  
“哇哦。”Darwin的目光掠过Alex在游戏手柄上灵巧迅速的动作，“所以，谁是Sean？你男朋友？”  
“什么？不，呃。”Alex表现出完全的抗拒，这让Darwin胃里翻腾的愉悦扭曲了一下，不知为何，“他是《头等舱》的另一个编剧，我的搭档。如果你看到一个智障在对着Moira MacTaggert流口水，那多半就是他了。但他更像我的兄弟，而不是男朋友。”  
“明白了。”Darwin注意到Alex沉默了下来，他偷偷瞥了一眼，对方看起来有点忧郁，“嘿，怎么了？”  
“以前我和我的兄弟们在空的时候都玩弹球打发时间”，Alex的语调带着点希求，Darwin抬起眼看他，对这出人意料的剖白有些惊讶，“自从我搬到L.A.之后就没什么机会和他们碰面了，挺想他们的。”  
Darwin微笑着：“我也想我妹妹，但Charles总是会给她寄一些漂亮的裙子，所以她都差不多爱上他了，好像也不太介意那人偷走了她大哥。”  
Alex的表情变得柔软，“她叫什么名字？”  
“Juanita，今年十五岁了。”Darwin掏出钱包把他妹妹和妈妈的合影给Alex看。边上传来“乒”的巨响，然后他们意识到Alex输了，因为在回忆上分了心。“哦，对不住了哥们儿。”  
Alex用手摩擦着脸，“不，你知道吗，我才该说抱歉。我让你一回来就这么难堪。”  
Darwin毫无意义地冲他挥了挥手：“都是过去式了。只要让我在弹球机上杀你一轮，我们就扯平了。”  
Alex笑了，露出一排牙齿，在昏暗的酒吧里闪着白光，而Darwin惊讶地发觉自己意识到，除了是一个多管闲事的混小子以外，Alex还挺辣的。“没门儿，我会把你虐得哭爹喊娘。”Alex说着假笑了一下，贴近了游戏机。  
Darwin假装要把他从机子上挤下来，“上帝啊，伙计，你真是要杀了我。”  
*****  
晚餐不能更赞了，而且Charles看起来已经爱上了那间古雅含蓄的餐厅。在他们手牵手离开马斯科特的时候，Erik不情愿地再往Remy的品味上加了一分，Charles在兴奋地絮絮叨叨着城市和灯光，除了让Charles快乐之外，Erik别无所求。  
然而，当他们站在丘顶，观望华丽宏伟的圣心大教堂时，哪怕是Erik自己都为巴黎夜景的曼妙美丽心存敬畏，城里的光线如毯子一般在他们脚边铺开。Charles倚靠在扶栏上，Erik伸出手从后面搂住他，为他遮蔽夜晚刺骨的霜露和冷风。有几个游客大张着嘴巴盯着他们，但大部分剩下的人都是难舍难分的情侣，Erik在Charles的发顶印下一吻。  
“我们要往下走了吗？”过了一会儿Charles开口，伸出手示意Erik握住，而Erik当然不需要他要求第二遍。  
在他们离开大教堂的时候，Erik一直牵着Charles的手，把它扯进自己的外套口袋里保暖。已经有点晚了，一层薄雾围绕在他们四周，温度比他们吃晚餐的时候还要低一点，有一种穿越回古代的感觉，旧世界的街灯投下朴实的阴影，那种明暗对比让人想起四十年代的黑白默片。  
“别叫车了吧。我觉得红磨坊就在那边，你想去看看吗？”Charles问，指着坡下的Azais大街。  
“当然。”Erik回答，而Charles露齿一笑，从对方的口袋里抽出手，牵着Erik绕过自己，这样Erik就可以环着他的腰。Erik将他拉近，在他耳朵后面啄了一下，唇下比平时稍热的体温源自那瓶他们在晚饭时喝的新酿博若莱【4】。  
他们漫步过卵石铺就的街道，那里大部分的顾客和街头艺人都离开了，显得空荡荡的。在经过的时候，Erik大略地注意到边上露天餐馆的员工都已经开始清理保温灯和道旁的桌椅。在Charles靠向他之后，其他的一切都在雾中消散了，Erik所有的注意力都集中在夜晚Charles稳定的呼吸声里。在这种宁静的时候，Erik最容易听清自己内心的想法，而这几天这些想法里除了Charles之外别无他物，或者更准确地说，如果他听得够仔细的话，他脑海里的声音就是Charles，这毫无疑问，不可辩驳。他们在夜色里前行，Erik依旧握着Charles的手，潜意识里不理智的恐惧在薄雾中消散。  
“你又来了。”Charles把Erik抱得更紧，听起来被逗乐了，而Erik不太确定他在说什么。  
“来什么？”  
“如果你愿意的话，我会叫它‘艾式冥想(going off into Erik-land)’”，Charles回答，笑着对Erik使了个眼色，“你有时候会露出这种很疏远的表情，就像你真的在自己的专属领土里沉思什么似的。”  
“哦，”现在Erik也笑了起来，挤着Charles挪到一边给另一对情侣让道，“如果我说那片领土里只有一个人，而那个人就是你，你会觉得好一点吗？”  
“说来奇怪，是的。”Charles靠着Erik的肩膀轻笑，“所以告诉我，我都在你的领地里干些什么。”  
Erik想了一会儿，记起Remy告诫他一定要能多浪漫就多浪漫。最后，他决定打出一记直球，诚实是最好的选择。“我的领地已经空了很久了，”他说，感觉到Charles正抬起头看着他，“没有任何人进过这片领地，我不信任他们。但你就，这么走了进来……我不知道，就只是，对我来说放下防备变得如此自然。当我想要让你进来的时候，却发现你其实一直都在。”  
Charles用一只放在他胸前的手停下了他的步子，目不转睛地看着他。“你得明白，如果我当众扒下你的衣服扑到你身上，导致我们俩都被抓进警局，我绝对不为此负责，好吧？”  
Erik大笑着，弯下身深情地亲吻Charles，他的手游走到那件性感马甲的扣子上，“别担心，Emma和Raven会给我们找最好的律师。”  
“感谢上帝，为我们能在生命里遇上这么好的女人。”Charles在他们继续漫步之前在Erik唇上留下最后一吻，“你知道，我希望Raven能像我一样幸福。”  
Erik愉快地嗤了一声：“她还没发觉Hank对她心心念念的吗？有一次，他只顾着盯着她看，结果差点被电线绊倒摔碎一只摄影机。”  
Charles笑了，手抚摸着Erik的脊背：“你也看到了？好吧，鉴于这是Hank，所以这真的能说明问题。我敢肯定Raven注意到了，因为他每次跟在她后面都僵得像块石头。”  
“他真的是一目了然。”Erik干巴巴地评价。  
Charles嘲弄地拍了拍Erik的胸口，依旧轻声笑着：“哦，看看说话的是谁。当时我都觉得我就差直接对你脱裤子展示屁股上‘Erik Lehnsherr所有物’的刺青了，但你还是什么反应都没有。”  
“你说的刺青在哪里？很显然我对你臀部的了解还不够全面啊。”Erik结实地捏了捏Charles的屁股，在对方受惊地叫了一声后胜利地露出一口白牙。他环住Charles，让他屈起膝盖，然后捉着他的大腿把他提了起来，压在离他们最近的那根灯柱上，而Charles没有办法只能紧紧地抱住Erik。Erik压低嗓音，是那种他把Charles压进床垫让对方在身下扭动时专用的低音炮，他的手指在Charles的尾椎上打着转，“还以为那里白净得很，我们是不是该检查一下？”  
“Erik……”Charles抖了抖，他的呼吸在夜晚的寒冷里结成雾气，然后Erik吻住了他，发出唇齿相触的声音，而且也没有错过他弓起背往他身上蹭的动作。“哦上帝啊，如果你再不停下，我们今晚就真的只能蹲局子了。”  
“不会的，你太好看了，不适合监狱。”Erik不情不愿地把Charles放下，邪邪地一笑，手指勾住他的皮带，把他们的髋部撞在一起，然后撬开Charles的唇，品尝那瓶博若莱在他舌尖留下的回味。Charles合上牙关，在拉开两人时轻轻啃着Erik的下唇，而Erik感到脊梁骨上蹿过一阵战栗，亲吻的余韵弥漫在空气中，久久不散。  
Charles握住他的手，在渐渐陡峭的下坡上领着路。“总之，在你蜿蜒曲折地让我分心之前，我在想我们是不是该推Raven和Hank一把，让他们有点进展。天知道他们真的得要点助力。”  
Erik深深地叹了口气：“现在我们又要插手他们的感情生活了？有时候我都担心你太像我母亲。好吧，但不是在这儿，我还要好好享受和你漫步巴黎街头的感觉呢。或许在下一个拍摄地的时候可以。”  
Charles的微笑很明亮，他吻了吻他的手背。“棒极了。我就知道你很上道。”  
“我有对你说过‘不’吗？”Erik问，看起来有些小恼火。  
Charles转过身面对他，一边笑一边倒走，把Erik拉到一边：“不，我不觉得你有。你宠坏我了，亲爱的。我到底何德何能才值得你这么好？”  
Erik露齿一笑，拽住他的手，Charles听话地配合，投入了他等在一边的怀抱。他紧紧拥抱着Charles，深深吸气，让自己沉浸在Charles的气息里，感觉他才是幸运的那个，“你自己也不坏啊。”  
他把Charles捆在双臂间，一路走下勒比克街（Rue Lepic），在山丘上两个被当成标志物的风车前停下，它们的页片在夜色中静止不动。和Charles并肩站在一架古老的风车前，Erik希望他能够让这些曾经发挥效用的器械再次运转起来，可以看那些页片在什么不可见的作用下绕着中轴一圈又一圈地旋转，然后用漩涡般的扭转启发那些百年以前的画家与诗人。  
“我不知道这会是什么感觉，百世如一地站在那里，静观世事变迁。”Erik一条胳膊搂过Charles的肩膀，仰头看那些一成不变的建筑，铸由冰冷的岩石和不折的钢铁。  
“至少它不孤独，总是有另一个作陪，在它身边。”Charles答道，示意不远处的另一架风车，他的双臂坚定地环抱着Erik的腰，Erik在继续走的时候在Charles埋进的头发里，微笑着。  
他们从勒比克街向左拐，路过了那辆在穆兰二号咖啡馆的带着红色遮雨棚的消防车，它因为在《天使爱美丽‘Amélie’》里出境而闻名，现在是晚上，所以它分饰两角地变成了一个酒吧。如果不是顾客太多的话，Erik倒是想提议进去看看。  
Charles在他身边咯咯地笑，把自己挤进他的外套里，“看看那个，他们在酒吧那里放了小地精。如果我们能有一个的话，我要叫他吉诺密欧【5】。”  
“Charles，如果不管我们去哪里你都要带着一个小地精的话，我希望在我妒火攻心地把它毁掉时你能理解。”Erik面无表情地回应，而Charles爆发出一阵大笑，他飞快地吻在Erik嘴角,依旧收不住笑意。Charles勾住Erik的一只胳膊，在一阵寒风从街上扫来时依偎着他，风促使他们靠得更紧。  
终于，Erik可以看到红磨坊灯火通明的风车了，那块名牌用红色霓虹灯勾勒着，在路的尽头蛊惑着他们，他也真的很想进到那里（或者任何一个有中央供暖的地方），或许还能喝一杯小酒，然后舒舒服服地窝在长绒椅子里，还有Charles坐在他大腿上。他都打算加快步子往前走了，但Charles越到他身前，一只手牢牢地抵住他的胸口，停下他的脚步，然后扬起一根眉毛，露出那种他准备实施什么鬼把戏时的专用表情。  
Charles邪恶地笑了笑，牵引着手指慢慢地从Erik的胸口往上爬，他的指尖沿路带起一片微小的震颤，缓慢地滑到Erik的颈间，贴着他的侧脸。随后他开始在Erik的耳廓上打起转，Erik因为那份热度颤抖了一下，他又一路下滑，勾住对方的领带结。当Charles拉扯的时候，那条织物变得松垮，但他另一只手沿着Erik的大腿游走的方式毫无疑问让呼吸变得更困难。Charles原本对准他脖颈的目光微微上抬，透过黑色的长睫毛直对着他。  
“Lehnsherr先生(Monsieur Lehnsherr),”Charles开口，舌尖顺着音节居心叵测地慢慢添上了嘴唇，而Erik丢了魂一般地看着他皮肤沾上的一丝涎液，根本挪不开目光。  
他抽开Erik的领带结，一根手指滑到他的喉咙，紧贴着脉搏，解开了他衬衫的最上面一颗扣子。Erik的呼吸变得不稳，与此同时Charles温热的身体紧贴上来，吮吸着他的耳垂，舌尖灵活地舔舐。灼热的唇舌润湿了他干冷的皮肤。然后Charles用牙齿轻轻碾过他的耳尖，气息火烫地在他耳边低语，手指不停歇地开始解下一颗纽扣，“您愿在今夜与我同床共枕吗（Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir）？”  
Mein Gott, 我们真的得进监狱了。Erik低吼了一声，把手插进Charles的头发里，用力牵引着他的头向后换了一个角度，专横地吻了下去，舌头在口腔里攻城略池，而对方紧紧揪着他的领口，发出柔软的呻吟。然后Charles动了一下，推开Erik，伸出食指抵住他的唇。  
Charles的手在滑到Erik下巴的过程中牵动了他的下唇，Erik费劲地吞咽了一下，因为对方的指尖一路沿着他喉结的曲线抚过，最终抵达他的胸膛。  
“你打算付多少？”Charles嗓音低哑，扯着Erik的西服翻领，而Erik拼命和欲望在做斗争，忍着别让自己把他撞向最近的建筑物然后就在墙上要了他。  
他清了清嗓子，手按抚着Charles的背脊，顺过他臀部的曲线，声线低沉而危险：“我不知道。我从没和站街的共度良宵。”  
“抱歉？我看起来像个站街的吗？”Charles的嘲弄带着几分愤慨。他向后甩了甩头发，向路边侧过头，暴露出脖颈上白皙光滑的皮肤，上面还标记着爱痕，然后他抬起脸，透过眼角眼波流转地勾引Erik。Charles将Erik领带的两端缠在手上，拽着这条丝织物轻巧地拉过Erik的脑袋，把它当成工具好让他的脸贴近Erik的，他开口时淫荡的声线逸出唇舌，“我可是头牌【6】。”  
操。Erik一直都对自己的自制力引以为傲，但Charles把他的理智推向了边缘，他几乎都能感觉到自己半硬着顶在对方的大腿。对方挑逗地摩挲他的腹股沟，若有若无地触碰着他的勃起，Erik闭上眼睛咬着唇，咽回了一声呻吟，他有些窒息地回复：“而我身无分文，买不起你。”  
Charles的左手松开了领带，Erik可以感觉到它在他扯着后退的时候勾住了领口。于是Charles重新挑起领带的一端，任它穿过自己的手指，然后左手绕到Erik脖子后面解开它，再猛地一拉，这样一来他的右手刚好停在Erik没被松开的扣子上。他咬着下唇，继续解Erik的下一颗扣子，期间还把自己的衬衫拉到一边露出锁骨，而Erik只想亲吻那一块皮肤直到它变得红肿。Charles慢慢地点点头，“很好。那么这一晚，是以爱之名。”  
Erik猛地贴近，手抚上他的脸颊，开始啃咬对方的下唇，吞食他甜蜜完美的唇舌。而Charles扬起手环住Erik的脖子，借着领带把自己吊起来，充满渴求地用双腿环住Erik的腰。Erik咆哮一声，紧紧扣住Charles的臀部支持他的重量。在Charles碾磨着他的阴茎时一阵愉悦的战栗顺着他的大腿电光火石般窜下，让他几乎向前伏倒。而Charles气息急促，在Erik脸颊上温热的吐息简直要把他逼疯，Erik贴着他的嘴唇私语，“我得说，你真的不会做生意。”  
他衔起Charles的唇，吮吸着咽下从对方嗓子里哄骗出的美味声响。他一路吻到下巴，Charles在他的怀抱里显得有些震惊。Erik刚想问他被反将一军这是什么感觉，大颗冰冷的雨水就落到了脸上。Charles把脸埋进Erik的颈窝，Erik沮丧地松开对他屁股的钳制，而他一边笑着一边从他身上滑下来，安慰地吻了吻Erik的脖颈，一只手滑到他的腰线，另一只手把弄湿的头发向后梳了几把：“差不多就到这儿吧。”  
Erik默默地抬头望天，在冰凉的雨滴砸到脸上的时候眨眨眼，沁凉的针扎感把他焚身欲火的理智拉回来了一点。Erik摇摇头，有些难以置信地笑着评论，“不敢相信我们竟然没有拿伞，真是两个傻瓜。”  
Erik飞快地脱下外套，举着它盖过他和Charles的头顶，Charles屈身在他旁边，两人疾跑过空荡荡的街道，越过路面上雨水汇聚成的水流。刺骨的雨水不断地冲刷他的皮肤，模糊了视线，但Erik突然意识到他愿意就这么跑到世界尽头，只要Charles在他身边。他们离红磨坊的遮雨棚只有几步之遥，可Charles慢下了脚步，Erik只能随着他放慢步伐。  
“Erik，停下。”Charles说，拽着Erik的衬衫把他扯了回来。Erik顿住，疑惑又好笑地看着他。Charles溜出他外套的遮蔽走进了雨里，向他伸出手，“就呆在这儿吧。”  
Erik瞪着他放低胳膊，用手勾住外套的领子，把它挂在肩后。“Charles，你疯了吗？我们都快到了。”  
Charles笑容明亮地冲他招招手，“我们都已经湿了，进去也没什么意义。”  
他投降了，扔下他的西服外套，走过去执起Charles的手放进手心。Erik不会否认除了Charles之外没人能这么说服他，一部分的他甚至愿意为他献上整个世界，或者用细沙筑起一座城池，只要Charles开口。这个事实几乎吓到了Erik，就算他相信Charles不会这么做。Erik抵着Charles的额头，尽力为他挡去仍不停息的绵绵细雨。  
Charles指引Erik的手抱住他的背，然后张开双臂搂住他的脖子，抚摸他的头发：“洛杉矶不会这么下雨，这让我想起以前的英格兰。”  
“我们应该进门，外边冷死了。”Erik亲吻着Charles的额头，品尝皮肤上的雨水，然后将他拥得更紧，分享彼此的体温。  
Charles踮起脚，嘴唇轻刷过Erik的耳廓，低语着，“不，才不是。”他举起两根手指轻轻放在Erik的太阳穴上，正对着他的脸，“这只是你脑子里的幻觉。”  
然后他深情地吻住他，他们的舌尖轻触，温柔地舔舐着对方，嘴唇顺着雨水润湿的皮肤摩擦。“今晚很完美，”Charles虔诚地摩挲着他的后颈，安静地说，然后他的手顺着Erik的胸膛滑下来，紧贴着他，“我爱你，Erik。”  
“我也爱你。”Erik回应道，完全地，无条件地。他就是个傻瓜，所以才没注意到自从这一切开始，自从Charles出现在他的视野里，他以往所熟知的那个世界就终结了。他们浑身湿透地站在那儿，雨滴轻缓地落在地上，打碎了潋滟的水光，当Erik放任自己被搂得更紧时，他知道在某种程度上，Charles Xavier拯救了他的人生。  
*****  
逃到那间勒比克街边上不起眼的小旅馆里避雨是Charles的主意，他目前还沉浸在浪漫的约会氛围里，整个人和磕了药一样毫无概念地晕晕乎乎。但他们一起“私奔”到廉价小旅馆里的这个想法听起来见鬼的带感。他们在四季歌连锁酒店已经有一间很棒——甚至算是奢华的——套房了，一般来说要说服Erik再订一间房并不是易事。但现在，只要一个微笑和一句“拜托？”，Charles就能轻易让Erik点头，走进旅店。  
穆林磨坊酒店的前台甚至都没抬眼看他们，只是简单地和Erik交换了几句法语，就让他们用Erik的假名（也就是‘Max Eisenhardt’）定了房。在他们用现金付款之后，她站在柜台后，对他们离开时有些拖曳的脚步摆出了一个厌恶的表情。Charles已经因为潮湿和寒冷颤抖了一会儿，等不及想要脱掉外套暖和一下。Erik一定注意到了他的战栗，因为他把他搂得更紧，然后在太阳穴上印下一个吻，这明显不只是用来恶心那个前台的。  
“再坚持一会儿，”Erik在他耳边低语，这次Charles在他温热的呼吸下因为完全不同的原因颤抖。他们没有带行李，所以工作人员只是把钥匙递给他们就愉快地离开了，甚至都没告诉他们房间在哪儿。  
“真是体贴周到、值得褒奖的服务。”Charles翻了一下眼睛，而Erik轻笑着推开房门。在习惯了他们套房典雅的装修之后，这间小房间廉价鲜亮的布置真的有点辣眼睛。但是那张Queen-Size的大床看起来很舒服，Charles俯下身试探地压了压床垫，弹簧在他的触碰下嘎吱嘎吱呻吟了起来。  
“稍微等一下。”Erik大步跨进房间，而再一次的，Charles忍不住欣赏起那件湿透的定制西装勾勒出的线条，它们全都那么恰到好处。他想要对那些锻炼紧实的肌肉上下其手，但有点尴尬地发觉嘴里因为这个念头泌出涎液。  
Erik轻轻拨了拨暖气开关，温暖很快就弥漫了整个房间，Charles放松地长舒一口气。“哦，这感觉真棒。”他一边关门，一地喃喃地落了锁。这就是个小型探险，好像他们是什么禁忌的恋人，为了躲开窥伺的人群而一起私奔。Charles因为之前在红磨坊扮演的小幻想微笑起来，因为想要和Erik继续那个“男妓剧本”而有点激动。  
“你还好吗？”Erik关心地问，走过来检查他的情况，“你一定很冷，你得洗个热水澡，然后把那些毯子都裹到身上。”  
“我很好，”他对Erik说，对着床皱了皱眉，“但我们都身无分文，我又跟着你私奔在外。很抱歉这里只有一张床。估计我们只能拼一拼了。”  
现在Erik看他的眼神就像Charles被淋傻了，“等等，什么？”  
Charles绕着床走过来，和Erik保持一定的距离，摆上了他最为遗憾的表情：“但它至少够大， 我们不会碰到彼此。”他边说边用一根指头抚过床柱，在看到Erik一副不知所措被水淹没的表情时拼命忍住笑，“所以我建议我们轮着换衣服。我保证不会偷看。”  
Charles可以掐着秒地说出他看到Erik灵光一闪的那一刻，他看起来被Charles正在做的事挑起了兴趣。Erik难以置信地笑着摇了摇头，但当他们对上眼神时，他看起来就和Charles一样正经严肃。“为什么不能碰？我还以为你是……头牌男妓。”Erik一步步走进，把他们的距离缩到几英寸，而Charles醉到在他的微笑和迷人的体温里。  
“我不工作的时候不会让客户碰我，”Charles有些调皮地说，呼吸在Erik紧盯着他湿透的衣服时变得紧促，“所以，不许碰。除非我给出明确的准许。”  
“好吧。我向你保证，在你允许之前绝不碰你。”Erik给了他一个假笑，这意味着他打定主意要在晚上让Charles好好求饶，“你想要先洗澡吗？我就在这儿先把我的衣服烘干。”  
“如果你不介意的话。”坦白讲Charles有些惊讶Erik会这么配合他玩这个打谜游戏。他解开马甲的纽扣，放下袖子，敏感地察觉到Erik火热的视线贴了过来。可每当抬起眼时，Erik都假装看向一边，这不是第一次Charles觉得自己低估了他的演技。  
他先走进淋浴室，放出热水冲洗自己冰凉的皮肤，发觉这里对两个人共浴来说还是有点小。他当然希望Erik一起来，但如果他那愚蠢的计划起效，Erik现在做的恐怕就不只是单纯的让他暖和起来了。  
只在身上裹了一块巨大的毛巾，Charles从浴室里云雾缭绕地走出来，他看到Erik刷的一下坐直，饥渴地把Charles从头到脚视奸了一遍。  
“到你了。”Charles礼貌地开口，但依旧站在门口，在Erik靠近的时候也没有动。Erik深深吸着气，眼睛毫不避讳地掠过Charles的全身，让他感觉比现在更为赤裸。  
把自己挤过走道，Erik故意尽己所能地在走过门口时靠近Charles，看到对方咬紧自己的下唇，还用毛巾把自己裹得更紧，他翘起一边的嘴角，勾起一抹得意的弧度。Erik根本没想要关门，而Charles一边把自己湿掉的衣服摊在暖气片上，一边听着浴室里的水声混杂着Erik的低声哼唱，情不自禁地咧出一个笑容，很高兴Erik愿意和配合他小小的幻想。等Erik披着毛巾离开浴室时，他已经一丝不挂地裹着毯子等在那儿了。  
Erik看起来像是被被钉在了门口，因为Charles在床单下光裸的身体而呼吸加快。“噢。”他走向床的另一侧，忍住直接把毛巾扔到地上的欲望，把自己一点点擦干，故意俯下身让Charles观赏自己的肌肉。当Erik爬到床里时，Charles的呼吸已经变得极为轻浅，他能感受到对方的身体辐射出的热量，那么近又那么远，Erik把手压进枕头里枕在脑后，眼睛盯着天花板。  
Erik的皮肤温热光洁，Charles的手在离他几英寸的地方游移着，然后清清嗓子，开始他蠢兮兮的小幻想的下一步。“我还是有点冷，你呢？”他问Erik，而对方点了点头。  
“有一个办法能让我们暖和起来。”Erik的嗓音沙哑坚实，目光死死定在Charles的脖子上，上面已经有着数量不菲的吻痕，他们俩都心知肚明那就是Erik唇齿的形状。“鉴于没有多余的衣物，要保暖我们就只能……共享体温。”  
Charles假装犹疑地咬了咬唇，这个动作让Erik浑身燥热，在床单上摩挲出沙沙的响声。“如果你不介意的话，我觉得我们也没有别的选择。”  
他们侧躺着挪得近了些，Erik将一只手臂滑到Charles的腰上，让他咽回一丝呻吟，这触感温暖而熟悉，将他推得更近，直到他们的双腿缠在一起，近到他们几乎可以分享呼吸。  
他们没费心关掉卧室的灯，Erik的眼睛在暖黄色的光线下显得明亮而清晰，其中涌过一阵他无暇遮掩的情感，而这让Charles口干舌燥。  
“好吧，我们应该躺下了……Erik，”Charles慢慢地倾身向前，垂着头就像是要吻Erik，但只是他一眨眼的功夫，Charles就喃喃了一声“晚安”，然后后退到他碰不到的位置，在Erik低吼着抗议的时候忍不住露出很小的一个微笑。  
“你以为你在做什么？”Erik的声音低哑得有些粗暴，而Charles发觉自己仰面躺着，Erik就欺身在上，可口的重量把Charles定在床上，他们的髋部和骨盆完美地相互契合。Charles无助地发觉没法停下自己屈身迎合Erik的欲望，他们的嘴唇堪堪相离几寸。“你不该这么戏弄人。”  
Charles舔弄上唇的速度慢到令人焦躁，Erik视线一直胶着在他的嘴上，瞳孔放大眸色暗沉。“我很抱歉，”Charles开合着双唇低语，感觉到了Erik极力忍耐的颤抖，他正在和俯下身随意采拮的欲望斗争。“Erik，你的嘴唇……我只是忍不住。”  
Erik的头又往下垂了一点点，现在他们的唇瓣几乎轻刷过彼此，呼吸湿热而甜蜜。“我依旧买不起你。”  
Charles攀上Erik的双臂，在他锻炼紧实的肌肉上留连了一阵，然后轻轻抚摸他的后脑。“而我也同意了，这一晚是以爱之名。”他喃喃道，仰起身在Erik的左眼皮上印了一个吻。Erik呼出深沉而颤抖的气息，这对Charles来说比任何催情药的效果都好，他浑身燥热，对他的右眼如法炮制。  
“你真的太棒了。”Charles继续在Erik高挺的鼻梁上落下亲吻，手指抚过他的鬓角，感觉到对方在自己大腿上的硬挺。“你怎么会觉得我会让你失望，嗯？”他柔软地叹息一声，脚跟贴着Erik的小腿上下摩挲，而Erik朦胧地发出一声性感至极的声响，大概是一记被吞咽回去的呻吟。  
“吻我。”Erik的命令听起来支离破碎，Charles听觉被他沉重的呼吸占据，以至于听不到雨滴敲打窗棂的声音。“别逼我打破规矩，在你没有允许的时候碰你的嘴唇，天呐它们怎么能红得这么好看。”  
Charles展现了一个最为俏皮挑逗的笑，“你该看看这张嘴还能做什么，”他在Erik的耳廓一路舔舐着低语，“你被批准了。”  
这句话就像绞断了Erik身体里的什么弦，他弯下身沿着Charles的下巴啃咬吮吸，然后用一个罪恶下流的吻占据他的唇，成功地把他的理智化成一滩春水。Erik用舌头扫荡的动作极具侵略性，他主导着品尝Charles口腔的每一寸，热辣得让Charles想要完全的放纵，想要在Erik身下求饶，让他狠狠地，狠狠地操他。  
Charles想要这么告诉他，但Erik不放弃地一直吻他，没过一会儿他就不记得自己想说什么了，而Erik挪动髋部抵着他，他们的双腿像树根一样纠缠在一起。他尝试着把一只手按到Erik的胸口，但Erik低吼一声，扣住了他的手腕举到他头边，再用力地按进枕头。那种占有欲真是辣得发疯，Charles的呻吟流进Erik嘴里，充满了急切的渴求。Erik平时对他都极尽温柔体贴，而能让他展露出如此原始狂野的一面简直就像生日撞上了圣诞节。  
当Erik稍稍离开一点时，Charles意犹未尽地追着他的唇，但现在轮到他故意不让对方如愿了。“告诉我你想要这个，”Erik说，紧紧掐住Charles的腰，“告诉我你想要我在你上面，像这样，把腿环在我腰上。”  
Charles咬着下唇，欣赏Erik垂下的凌乱发丝，还有他脸上潮红时格外明显的蓝绿色眼睛。“Erik，你不能指望在我整晚和你睡一张床的时候还能不用手碰到你。”Charles的臀部自行向上迎合，让Erik从喉咙里发出被掐住似的柔软声音，他把Charles压进层层叠叠的被单里。  
“不。”Erik从嗓子眼儿里挤出这个词，然后埋下身啃咬他的锁骨，他嘴唇吮吸的位置让Charles眼冒金星。“你知道你在对我做什么吗？就这么裸着，躺在床上等我？你就是故意的。”  
“故意戏弄你？我吗？”Charles在Erik头发里怒嗔。他抬起一只手在Erik脊椎的曲线上留连，抚弄着他背部起伏的肌肉。“为什么我会想要这么做？这只会让你性致高昂地比任何时候都想狠狠操我。”  
Erik整个身子僵了一下，然后在Charles的肩膀上泄出一声极度渴望的咆哮，他的额头被汗水润湿得发烫。Charles有点担心他是不是玩得太过了，想用手肘轻推对方一下做确认，但Erik温热潮湿的口腔突然捉住了他右边的乳头，让他弓起身，“哦天哪，Erik！”  
“我早就想这么做了。”Erik舔过他的乳尖，低语着，而Charles把手插进Erik的头发，牵着他抚慰自己的另一边胸口，在Erik的舌头卷过那粉色的硬挺时发出愉悦的喘息。Erik留下一串邪恶湿润的啃咬，吞咽着皮肤上Charles的气息，灵巧的唇舌让Charles飘飘欲仙不能自已。  
“我们得停下，这不对。”Charles知道他现在非常口不对心，因为他的一只脚正来回抚着Erik的腿把他引诱至癫狂，并且死死拽着Erik的头发就像等不及要他来操他一样。感谢上帝Erik并没有在听他说的话，只是给了他乳尖最后一记吮吸，然后又把他牢牢钉在了床上。  
“你想要我，我能从你吻我的方式里感觉到，那么饥渴，”Erik声明着，同时强调地用胯部抵住Charles飞快胀大的硬挺，“所以你会待在这儿，而我会狠狠操你，直到把你干翻。”  
Charles用手肘支起自己时呼吸沉重，他抛给Erik一个挑衅的眼神，“试试看啊。”  
亲吻防不及地落下，Erik的牙齿拖曳着他的下唇，用力地吮吸，而Charles在他的唇舌下无法抑制地发出羞耻喑哑的呻吟，那压倒性的吻里不时穿插着细碎的啃咬和碾压。当Erik退开时，Charles觉得自己的嘴一定红得不像话，而从Erik看着他嘴唇的眼神来看，事实就是如此。  
Erik舔了舔自己的唇，他的唇瓣潮湿红润，而Charles知道自己功不可没，一股欲火因此直冲而下。“那我会让你试很多事的。”Erik保证道，一手制住身下人的胸膛把他直直地压进床褥，在Charles假装挣扎的时候嘴角勾起危险的笑容，“我会让你崩溃，用我的手，舌头，还有我的老二——”  
“Erik，”Charles早就不知羞耻地发出喘息，手指因为脑中闪过的图像抓紧床单，他想象Erik压在他身上，毫不留情地操着他，床因为每一次抽插咯吱作响，“Erik，天呐，想要你在我里面——”  
“做个乖孩子，别动，”Erik喃喃，专注的目光在Charles身上的红色爱痕附近流连，那是他在昨晚（还有今天早上）留下的。“我会让你舒服，让你硬到把这段记忆刻在脑子里，以后每次硬的时候都会想起来。”  
“上帝啊，好。”Charles有些不耐烦地抬起臀部迎合Erik的动作，而Erik呼吸急促，用手熟练地把Charles翻了个面。Charles接受了他的摆弄，顺从地趴在床上，急切地想知道Erik会用什么样的手段报答他的服从。他可以感觉到Erik把一只枕头塞到他肚子下，他抱着胳膊，托Erik的福，现在他的屁股就这么暴露在空气里。  
“操他的地狱，你太美了，”Erik低吼着，长着些老茧的手温暖地抚摸着Charles的臀部，挤压他紧实的臀瓣，“你简直能把我点燃，Charles。”  
“那就做点什么。”Charles轻轻摆了摆屁股，而那一定起到了作用，因为他能感觉到皮肤上Erik唇部的触感，湿润而滚烫，顺着他的一边臀瓣延展下来，让他近乎痴狂。但Erik一直没有停下的意思，Charles不太确定他想干什么。“Erik，你在——”  
“嘘——”Erik听起来被逗乐了，沿途留下一串湿吻，缓缓地靠近内部。Charles开始因为期待而颤抖起来，逸出一声柔软的呻吟，而Erik有力的大手把他的双腿分得更开，让他看起来脆弱而放荡。他们俩之间从未言及的默契与信任在此刻到达巅峰，Erik的嘴离Charles最脆弱私密的点仅有几寸之遥。“我会给你扩张，用我的嘴，还有我的舌头……”  
“哦上帝啊。”Charles在枕头里喘息，手在床单上攥成一团，在Erik的探求的双唇下尽力迎合，但同时他的犹疑也在滋长。毕竟他们从没这么做过。“我不确定——哦，Erik……”  
“相信我。”Erik低语着，然后Charles感觉到他突然伸出舌尖舔着他的穴口，动作流畅，湿润，且充满渴望。那么一瞬间Charles忘记了所有的话语，只能在瘫在枕头里，把自己完完全全地交给Erik处置。  
“Charles，”Erik嗓音低沉，充满了欲望，“我能感觉到你，还那么松，是今天早上的缘故吧。”  
“Ngh，”Charles在Erik的掌心胡乱挤弄，急切地渴望他的唇舌，“进来，求你了。”  
Erik笑得低哑，“你是我的。”他低声道，然后又重新接着刚才的路线吻下去，故意缓慢地舔舐Charles的入口，用自己湿润光滑的舌头搅得他神魂颠倒。  
然后——“Erik，Erik，Erik——”Charles几乎丧失了理智，Erik用舌头舔平肌肉上的褶皱，决定要深入腹地让他疯狂。Charles毫无羞耻感地压着枕头发情，他硬着，分泌出的前液滴在枕头套有些粗糙的纤维上，他向后挤压，贴着Erik的嘴唇。“哦天哪，哦操——”  
Erik唯一的反应就是更用力地将Charles的双腿分得更开，向深处饥渴地舔舐，让他变得松弛湿软，而Charles颤抖着，意识到Erik正在为自己打开他，用舌头好好准备他，让Charles可以被他又长又硬的阴茎填满。这让Charles发出一声难以忽视而又无助的声响，他闭上眼睛想象自己的模样，像这样在床上被随意拉伸，彻底打开，而这一切都归功于Erik美妙无比，炙热潮湿的唇舌。  
但就像还嫌不够一样，Erik把手插进他的肚子和枕头之间，摸索着，然后环住了Charles坚硬的勃起，用和舌头伸入一样的频率让他操自己的拳头。Charles扣紧了那张廉价床头板的边缘，完全对Erik交出了自己，而对方看起来打定主意要蹂躏得Charles骨头发软。比起自己，Erik更在乎Charles的感受，没什么比这更性感可人了，而Charles因此弓起背，攀升在盲目的愉悦里，无措地推挤着Erik。“E-Erik，操我。”他恳求道，嗓音低哑得几乎听不见。  
Erik终于移开嘴，离开床之前又在他屁股上亲了几下，Charles很庆幸有这一小会儿的停顿，能在Erik往外套里搜刮安全套时给他留下一点从高潮边缘爬回来的舒缓余地。他听到Erik在一旁碎碎念，“哦，谢谢你，Remy，你这个上道的家伙，我会给你加薪的……”，然后床垫震了震，Erik回到了床上，在Charles的脊椎上落下一连串的亲吻，“Charles，你真该看看自己的样子，那么柔韧地为我打开，都是我的……”  
“Mmmm.”Charles放荡地磨蹭了一下Erik，满意地欣赏对方因此发出压抑的低吼，“我相信我已经可以狠狠地，完全地被操了，你保证过的不是么。”  
“是的。”Erik听起来再一次变得低柔而危险，支配力从他的嗓音里倾泻而出，“不许碰你自己，你只能被我操到高潮。”  
Charles抑制不住地喘息，但他照Erik说的忍住不碰自己，决心演好乖孩子的角色。Erik的乖孩子。他能听到箔片包装被撕开，然后是Erik麻利地戴上套子的声音。再然后又是一声刺啦，还有Erik给自己厚厚地涂着润滑油的摩擦声，这让Charles发出期待的低哼。  
而这期待没能让他准备好迎接Erik撑开他时那难以言说的美妙快感，他一寸寸缓慢而甜蜜地深入，呼吸因为忍耐而断断续续。“哦Charles，上帝啊——”Erik听起来支离破碎，而Charles惊讶地发觉自己已经这么放松，Erik几乎没费什么力气立刻滑了进去，深深的埋在他里面。  
“Erik——”Charles粗重地喘息，他被困在Erik身下，把床头板捏得嘎吱作响，“你好棒，好大……”  
“而你喜欢。”Erik的嘴贴着他的耳朵，呼吸滚烫而甜美，他低下头吻着Charles脖颈和肩膀的衔接处。“Charles，我甜美的，漂亮的，轻信的Charles……”  
Charles闭上眼，感觉眼眶湿润，Erik口中的字句和他埋在他体内的粗壮阴茎全都是压倒性的武器，他迫切地希望自己能找到一个位置好好地吻这个男人，直到丧失神智。“动一动，”他从牙缝里嘶声，硬挺着的阴茎被压在枕头上，只要再稍微碰几把就能让他高潮。“求你了，Erik，动一动……”  
他能感觉到Erik的牙齿嵌进他的肩膀，然后他开始抽插，一开始很慢，但是Charles太滑太松，节奏很容易就攀了上去。Erik用力地操着他，廉价的木板床摇晃着叫嚣起来，这肯定会打扰到他们的邻居（如果他们有的话）。但Charles没办法在乎，他的所有感官都被Erik吞噬了，那打桩机一般的动作，还有咬在他肩膀的牙齿，他的膝盖擦得发疼发软，在每一次抽插里随着床单向后滑。  
“天啊，Erik，爱你，操——”Charles被操得条理不清逻辑紊乱，嘴里只能断断续续地蹦出脑海里仅剩的词句，他柔软地呻吟着，而Erik的速度逐渐慢了下来，他拔出大部分，只留一个尖端在Charles身体里，然后又慢慢地伸进去，囊袋拍打发出啪啪的响声。  
“我爱你，”Erik的嘴唇就在他耳边，但即便如此他也看不清Erik的表情，但他能听到Erik声音里令人心碎的真诚，“我爱你，爱你，爱——哦，Charles，Charles——”  
“呃啊，Erik。”Charles弓起脖子，感到Erik的牙齿在沿着他脖颈的曲线啃咬，他的头发挂进了眼睛里，上面浸满了汗水。他能听到Erik不稳定的呼吸和喘息，还有两人臀部接触时的拍击声，然后——突然——墙面被重重地拍打了几下。Erik一下子停了下来，他们一起听着隔壁的人用层出不穷的精彩法语对他们进行咒骂，最后用一声中气十足的‘Merde！（呸！）’结束。  
“基督啊。”Erik笑得上气不接下气，在Charles汗湿的颈背上印下一吻，“我们还是小声点吧。”  
“塞住我的嘴，”Charles要求，在感受到Erik明显的迟疑时偏过头，“拿起你的领带，然后塞进来。”  
Erik的阴茎在他身体里抽了一下，然后他退了出去，像个疯子一样地狂翻那堆正在烘干的衣服。虽然Charles的目光依旧被Erik转身时露出的臀部曲线和他腿间巨大的阴影所吸引，但他还是觉得被搞笑到了。Erik一找到领带就爬回床上，温柔但有力地拉住Charles的头发让他昂起头，“张嘴。”  
Charles照做了。  
这条双宫绸【7】的领带上还残留着Erik身上古龙水的气息，这让Charles不可理喻地燥热起来。他咬紧那片光滑的织物，不耐烦地向后顶弄着Erik，渴望他的阴茎重回自己的身体。“别动，不然我不会操你，”Erik温和地开口，这让Charles在的临时口枷里抱怨地呻吟，“乖孩子。”  
当Erik重新把顶端挑弄地塞进来时，Charles能感觉到嘴里的唾液不停地分泌，这几乎让他发疯，最终神智痴狂地任君采拮。他不能阻止那些被蒙住的呻吟，就像他不能阻止自己爱Erik一样，而Erik一只手制住他的背脊，在操他的时候把他压制在下，慢慢加速。Erik快要到了，Charles知道，因为他的呼气逐渐变浅，对Charles的把控也更为用力。“哦，操，Charles——”他最后插了进去，手在Charles汗湿的背上拖划出一道，紧紧抓着他一动不动，他们的臀部贴在一起。Charles在颤抖，塞着领带的嘴直发干，离高潮不过咫尺，但他谨记着Erik的命令，没有伸手让自己释放。但他并不需要担心，因为Erik已经摸索着捞出他身下的枕头，修长有力的手指握住他的阴茎，拇指轻刷着滴着水的龟头。“来吧，射在我手里，我想感觉到你——”Erik的鼻尖抵着他的耳朵，而Charles透过他的临时口枷发出一声悠长而窒息的呻吟，全部射在了Erik手上，还有一些滴在宾馆鲜艳的床单，他的腿因此不停打颤。  
Charles停顿了一会儿才找回自己的呼吸和那么一点点理智，他听到Erik爬起来走向浴室的声音，估计是去丢安全套的。在一阵流水声之后，床垫颠了颠，Erik再次爬到他身上，而Charles能感觉到他用柔软微凉的毛巾给自己做清理，手劲轻柔而温和。  
“上帝，”Erik的声音因为笑意而颤抖，“我觉得我的脑子可能被射到了地上。”Charles发出一声闷闷地回应，尝试着不要在Erik越过身匆忙取走领带的时候笑出声。“啊，这样好多了。”  
“你总能给我惊喜，”Erik深情地用手梳着Charles的头发，“先是男妓，然后又是领带……和你在一起的每一天都像是我的生日。”  
Charles慵懒地笑，“瞧瞧你把我变得多坏。”  
Erik倾身在他上方，吻着他的肩膀，“而你把我变得更好。”  
*****  
他们的司机在Charles让他来穆林磨坊酒店（而不是之前定好的四季歌）接他们的时候表现得非常礼貌，他仅仅在他们上车时露出了一个心照不宣的微笑，这值得Charles一辈子的感激。但事实证明，他们那天的好运也就到此为止了。因为雨一直下个不停，所以Darwin通知他们今天的计划在最后一分钟里改成了室内拍摄。从他们一路上收到的那些震惊的眼珠子来看，他和Erik一定和他想象的一样狼狈不堪。Charles靠的近了些，一只手安慰地抵着Erik的背，推着他向前走，去找Bryan要他们今早的安排。  
“基督耶稣啊！”那未见其人先闻其声的尖叫当属Raven无误，跟着的还有她高跟鞋敲击大理石地板时熟悉的紧促声响。Charles长长地叹了一口气。该来的总是要来的。  
“早上好，我亲爱的。”Charles边打招呼边在她头发上吻了一下，想着自己这头刚起床的鸡窝看起来能有多糟。  
“哦不，你这个样子一点魅力都没有。见鬼的怎么回事？你们俩就像是在雨里狠狠搞了一次。”Raven扭着逃到一边，装模作样地掸了掸衣服上并不存在的褶皱以作强调。  
“其实……事实上也没差多少。”Erik回答，笑出一口白牙，而Charles可以感觉到烧红的耳根，那朵红晕正肆无忌惮地攀上他的脸。  
Raven哀嚎一声，用手捂住耳朵，“我要去洗个脑！而且这并不能解释你们的行头为什么会搞成这样。”  
Charles局促地挪了挪脚，突然对地板产生了浓厚的兴趣。“我们没能按时起床回宾馆换衣服。但我要自我辩护，这全都是Erik的错。”  
“现在又是我的错了，嗯？”Erik斜了斜嘴角，审视着Charles，对方控制不住地露出一个心虚笑，为此他们俩又各赢得了Raven夸张的白眼一枚。  
在Charles刚准备反击时他听到了背后传来的喘气声，随之而来的是那个痛心疾首的法国人。“我滴神呐（Mon dieu）！那可是Christian Dior！”Remy瞪着Erik被大雨毁掉的糟糕服装，无法接受地大声叫嚷着。Erik只是无辜地耸了耸肩，Charles咬着唇，忍住不去破坏Remy脸上显得歇斯底里的表情，因为他正过分焦虑地关心着Erik手臂上挂着的西装和马甲，还夺走了那条命运多舛的领带。  
Remy叹着气塌下了肩膀，但表情在转向Charles的时候又变得明亮起来。“早上好，亲(Bonjour, cher)，”Remy招呼着轻轻一鞠躬，闪现了一个靓丽的笑容，“我希望你昨晚过得不错？”  
“哦是的，那家餐厅太棒了。谢谢你的推荐。”Charles拍拍Remy的手臂，露出一个真诚的微笑。他们能有这么美好的夜晚真的多亏了他，而Charles在脑中记了一笔准备找机会给他回报。  
Remy回以更灿烂的笑容，不在意地挥了挥手，“我的荣幸。”  
“很抱歉打断你们，但Bryan想要你们俩赶紧就位，越快越好。”Raven插了进来，一把勾住Charles的手臂把他扯走。  
Charles一边迈着步子，一边专心致志地研究地板，在注意到片场外面游荡了很多人的时候稍稍皱起眉，有很多他认不出的人在他们大步走过时盯着看。“是我搞错了还是这里的人真的比平时要多？”Charles问，思考自己是不是对那些伸着脖子的家伙太过敏感了，毕竟他们这么走真的挺丢人的，就像是字面意义上的蒙羞之旅【8】。  
这会儿Raven看起来被很好地娱乐到了。她咯咯笑着，紧紧搂过他的胳膊。“你不知道吗？今天你们要拍一些恩恩爱爱的床戏。他们是来围观的。”  
“什么？”Charles叫了起来，在路上来了个急刹车，有些羞怯地回头看动作如出一辙的Erik。“现在就要拍吗？不行，不能去见Bryan。我们得去找Angel，马上。”  
“为什么？”Raven问，然后反应了过来，“喔，噢。”  
他们掉了个头，转而向化妆部进发。他们赶到的时候，Angel正好以整暇地坐在桌上，对着自己的手机微笑，背上繁复的刺青在化妆镜里映出来。他们进门时她抬头看了一眼，震惊地瞪着他们眨巴眼睛，然后在一片静默里跳下了桌子。“基督在上啊……”  
“我知道，你了解了吧？Charles现在需要你的魔法。”Raven边说边一把把他推过去。  
Angel了然地挑起一根眉毛，摇着头咽回一丝笑，“去换上袍子，然后我们再看看Erik到底搞了多少破坏。”  
Erik自鸣得意地冲Angel露出一个掠食者的笑容，而Charles在找个洞把自己埋了和打Erik一拳之间犹疑不定，但他羞耻到不想承认。Charles很快消失在换衣间，出来的时候披着一件毛绒绒的长袍。他坐到了化妆镜前，而一旁的Angel满脸期待地看着他。他沉沉地叹了一口气，让袍子从肩上滑下来，堪堪落到腰部。  
“老天，我的姑奶奶啊！”Raven在看到他身上遍布的咬痕时大叫起来，昨晚最新的那个依旧在肩膀上红着，死死地嵌在他光洁的肌肤，一些稍稍消退的痕迹沿着他的锁骨四散开来，一路延伸向下直到他的尾椎。Charles从余光里看到Remy把一只拳头攥到身后，死命地憋着笑，伸出另一只手祝贺地拍了拍Erik的背，后者露出了一个颇为骄傲的笑容作为回应。  
Angel嗤了一声，然后突然变成咯咯的大笑，用手捋着Charles的头上的毛。“我们一定能从上面找到Erik的牙科记录。”她调笑道，而Charles把脸埋在了手心，怀疑自己会不会成为史上第一个真正死于羞愤的人。  
Erik阔步走了过来，将一只手放在他肩上靠着他站好，Charles抬起脸。“都看够了吧，你到底能不能把这个弄好？”Erik开口，Charles通过镜子对他投去了感激的一瞥。然后Erik的拇指在肩膀那片裸露的皮肤上打着转，让Charles暗自颤抖了一下，但他得承认这感觉棒极了，让全世界都知道Erik有他的最终归属权。  
“当然可以，现在站一边去让我做事。”Angel指示着，挥着手打算把Erik赶到一边。  
Charles拉住Erik的手背，阻止他离开。“事实上，Erik应该留下来。”Charles和他交换了一个眼神，开口道，“他也需要你帮忙收拾一下。”  
“噢……对了。”Erik平静地开始解衬衫的扣子，把它脱下来挂在Charles的椅子上，然后转过身向他们展示脖子后面浅浅的勒痕，这是角色扮演时Charles用领带搞出来的。  
“操，见鬼的。你们俩这是在做爱还是在试着谋杀？”Raven喊叫的时候Erik挑起一个笑，这个自命不凡的混蛋。“拜托告诉我你们床上的这些胡闹不是Erik穿高领毛衣的理由。”  
正当Charles打算竭尽全力否认的时候，他们被一声敲门打断了，然后Sean的脑袋从后面冒出来，“伙计们，Bryan想要——”Sean在句子中间停了下来，消化他们衣衫不整的状况，他走进门探究地转着，视线划过他们身上暴露出的淤伤，脑子里整编着信息。最终，Sean响亮地吹了一声口哨，和Erik碰了碰拳，显然对他的作品印象深刻。  
“如果现在地上能有个洞让我跳进去我会很感激的。”Charles哀声道，房间里剩下的人都因为他的哀嚎大笑出声。  
Angel手顶着屁股，显然是这个房间里现在唯一专业的人了，“你们两只发情的小野猫知道这会要两倍的工作量吧？”她叹了一口气，继续道，“Raven，你先帮我搞一下Erik。Sean，让Bryan去喝杯咖啡，我们需要一点时间。”  
所有人都听命行事，Erik在Charles边上的一把椅子上坐了下来，指关节轻轻敲着下巴，这动作为他赢来了一个被惹恼的微笑。他们还沉浸在那种无言的交流里，用深情的眼神和细小的微笑表达情绪。Remy路过时捡起Charles丢在一边的衣服和Erik放在椅子上的衬衫，把它们夹在手臂里，精神饱满地宣布，“我会把这些都送洗，然后把干净的衣服送到你们的拖车里。”  
“谢谢你，Remy。你真是个救星。”Charles感激地说。  
Remy再次夸张地鞠了一躬，准备离开时向Erik敬了一个两根手指的礼，他信步走向大门，而Charles听到Angel在房间的另一头冲他大喊：“你到Sephora的时候停一下，我们需要里面所有的遮瑕膏！”  
*****  
在Erik的经验里，不管拍什么电影，激情戏都会让场面变得紧张又尴尬。这和真枪实弹地坦诚相对根本不是一回事，问题就在于他们还一定要让观众相信这是真的。一般来说大部分作品会等到剧情都过半再搞这个：他们要先保证各个角色在屏幕上的化学反应，建立好性张力，才能让观众对他们的关系产生兴趣。  
但是，从某种程度上来说，这种活塞运动毕竟要脱了衣服才能做。Erik在此之前都会定好行动原则：尽量让对方舒服点，确定底线，能少重拍就少重拍，尽量别让彼此有反应。过去几年里他和合作女影星的拍前对话一般都长这样，“你介意我摸你的胸吗？你想让我这么做吗？我能吻你的胸部吗？什么是你不想我逾越的底线动作？”  
而他有强烈的预感，和Charles拍床戏估计会有那么一点点不一样。  
那仅剩的一点职业操守迫使他开口，“你有什么不能接受的底线吗？那些我最好别做的？”感觉问了跟没问一样。  
Charles给了他一个眼神。Erik感觉脸在烧，于是飞快地补充，“我是说在镜头前。”几步之外，Raven发出了一声噎住的声响，然后径直走到了片场的另一头。Erik比较倾向于认为自己已经可以越来越熟练地读懂Charles，而现在对方脸上的表情，那种毫不遮掩的暗示，意味着他大概有麻烦了。“我认为你的底线大概比我多，亲爱的。”Charles正在慢步走近，而想要立在原地变得更加困难。“我可以打赌，”Charles低声继续，“你一定比我先软下来。”  
开场是在宾馆的一间双人房里，对于Erik和Charles饰演的角色而言，这多亏了国际刑警组织的好意。两个人看起来都疲惫不堪，精疲力竭，雷雨的隆隆声从老旧的墙体外面透进来。他们俩之间有一种新的张力。这种张力从他们调查出那些受害者之间联系之后就在那里了。  
“James。”Erik开口。另一个男人抬起脸。那双大大的蓝眼睛里流露出失神的色彩，Erik犹豫了，他的角色忘记了他要说的话。  
然后，就像魔法一样，Charles来到了他跟前，有意无意地侵入了他的空间。Erik可以感觉的他的身体——难过的是他会习惯性地把那个角色和Charles联系起来——开始前倾过来。他得把指甲掐进手心才能稳住自己。幸运的是，他的角色本就一直拒绝着James McAvoy的靠近。Erik不得不佩服Michael Fassbender的定力。  
“我想要你。”Charles从牙缝里嘶声。坦率而冒失。Erik的手动了，根本没经过大脑的同意，他抓住Charles的胳膊。Charles的五官极具表现力，上面晕染着欲望，但还有一些别的什么。看起来像是恐惧。  
“James？”Erik低语着，这次那个名字刻上了疑问。  
“就是……你知道有一些人——”他朝角落里的办公桌挥了挥手，上面摆满了各种各样的物证和卷宗，还有Ariadne的速写本，“他们和我们一样。对你我来说，这个世界并不友好。”  
“对谁来说都一样，我觉得。”Erik喃喃。McAvoy想要成为他们关系中的主导人，他卷起阵阵飓风；所以让Fassbender成为他们的锚很合适，他是风暴的中心。  
手指攀住了他的后颈，用力抓着他——见鬼的，他衷心希望Charles没把这档子事儿当真，因为哪怕只是这么一点点刺激都能让他的阴茎在裤子里抽搐一下——然后Charles会舔他。现在的情景真的很类似，但又有一点惊悚，因为这里到处都是摄像机，一整队人马就在卧室布景的墙边看着。  
他会知道的，他该知道的，公与私的界限到此为止已经很模糊了，在有摄像机时需要的场景和没有摄像机时想要的场景之间，那面墙已经暂时透明。但真正做起来还是和他预期的大相径庭。  
还有，操，他差不多已经在性爱暴露狂的路上一去不复返了。  
Charles向后退了几步，嘶嘶抽着气，“想要你，现在太需要你了。”他一边说着一边把他拉向床。这并不是完全陌生的体验，但总觉得有点……脱线，或者说奇怪。直到第一波兴奋被唤醒时Erik才察觉到为什么——Charles正在找角度对准摄像机。  
之后Erik就觉得更容易集中了。至少看起来，私事和工作还是有区别的。当然都是很细微的差别，比如说，James没有Charles吻得那么深，这大概是因为，尽管Erik非常乐意和Charles交换唾液，但他们已经被告知那看起来就像是在啃对方的脸，所以镜头前还是免了吧。  
他们撞到了床角，Erik跟随Charles倒下，欣然地把他压在身下。  
“CUT!” Bryan大喊，“好了，在换服装之前我们还要再来几次。这次很好，但我觉得你们俩的动作还能再亲密一点。带上点感情。”  
拍完第六次以后，Erik和Charles看上去就和他们的角色一样筋疲力尽。Erik迈着大步跑去“换衣服”——事实上这包括了脱衣服，戴上贞操套【9】，然后一丝不挂地裹着一件袍子回片场——同时祈祷下一场会稍微容易点儿。  
然而并没有。  
别硬起来，别硬起来，Erik按照指示站在Charles腿间，心里不停地碎碎念。而Charles看起来也陷入了一样的困境，他一副集中精力的严肃表情，都不敢抬头看Erik的眼睛。而Erik的小朋友看起来已经认出了对方温热皮肤的香甜，正迫不及待地想要抬起头说声嗨。  
他看到Angel拿着一瓶喷雾靠近床，“试着别大汗淋漓地毁了我的成果，男孩儿们。”她这么说着，向他们喷了喷那瓶玫瑰水甘油；显然，只要不是真的汗水就可以接受。另外一组工作人员拖着床单用一种极具艺术性的方式盖住了Erik的屁股，留出一条没被遮蔽的长腿和隐约可见的臀部线条。  
Charles做了几次深呼吸，然后给了Erik一个安定人心的微笑。他小心地不去碰Erik腰部以下的任何部位，也没任何动作，而Erik真的很感激这个。他看到那双蓝眼睛瞥了瞥外面的摄像机和灯光。  
“是我的错觉，”Charles低声道，“还是外面真的有那么多人？这只是一次封闭式拍摄对吧？”  
“记住，”Bryan喊着，很好地阻止了Erik转头向那些八卦的员工怒目而视，“Fassbender和McAvoy刚刚意识到他们面对的是憎恶型犯罪，而且是他们也能变成目标的那种。他们很不安，也不确定自己是不是做了对的事，但最终激情占了上风！”  
Erik忍住了翻白眼的冲动。Charles调整了一下双腿，让Erik的臀部置于他的大腿间。在床单下，Erik感觉到他的阴茎正刷过Charles的双球，他咽回一丝呜咽。贞操套可能就和安全套差不多，一切的努力只是为了防止他们的肌肤亲密接触。  
“ACTION!”  
Erik摇晃着臀部，模拟一次猛烈的插入，Charles喘了一下，下颚绷紧，就像Erik正在进入他一样。他双手拽着Erik的胳膊，好像决定不了应该把他拉近还是推开。他们嘴唇相触，笨拙而湿润。  
“James，”Erik低语着，恭敬而虔诚。在世上的某个地方，他以前的演艺教练一定会感到脊背发凉，因为这不是演戏，这根本就演不出来。“我没……这是……”  
“我们不该这样。哦上帝啊，我知道我们不该。”Charles舔舐着Erik的下巴，含糊不清地开口。“啧（这）真是一个坏主意。”他把舌头伸进了Erik的嘴里。  
“最坏的那种。”Erik同意道，将Charles的手压在床上，“被发现的话，我们就有麻烦了。”  
“很多的麻烦，”Charles呻吟着，“上帝啊，你知道每天都操他妈的在你边上工作有多困难吗？要一直保持专业，假装什么事都没有？”  
“我早就想吻你了，”Erik坦承道，“你的嘴，James——”  
而Charles发出一连串把他理智碾成渣渣的低颂：“是的，没错，求你了Michael，我想要你——我什么都不在乎了——”他把Erik拉下来，舌头以一种如痴如醉的癫狂纠缠了上去。  
Erik没停下动作，他抽插着，试着不要让阴茎和Charles的皮肤靠的太近但华丽丽地失败了。他的手上下掠过Charles的身体，不停地刺激那些Charles最敏感——或是最喜欢被他碰——的部位，但又在中途突然想起来他不应该让Charles那么兴奋的。他只能希望从镜头里看过来，那只是两个爱人间带着犹疑而不顾一切的渴望。  
他以前从来不会忘记摄像机的存在，也从来没有这么深入地理解过一个角色。深到他剖开他的皮肤，放任自己沉进对方的脑海。然后那些灯光和员工带来了一种和一个相对陌生的人在此情此景下固有的尴尬，就像以前拍戏的时候一样。但Charles绝不是陌生人，在这种方面，比起自己Erik可能要更了解他的身体，而如果那些不可避免的摩擦还不够糟糕的话，Charles嗓子里发出的声音，再加上他的气息和温度，每一样都能是Erik被压死前的最后一根稻草。他得付出所有的努力才能避免自己在床单下硬得发疼，努力不去释放着撞击真实与虚假之间的那道防线。  
低沉而震惊的声响逸出Charles的唇舌，他的身体在Erik下面紧绷，绷成一道完美的弓形。控制假想的高潮比控制真的要容易多了。Charles睁着眼睛，和Erik保持眼神交流。Erik在假装的高潮处低吼出声，然后他攫住Charles的唇，留下最后一个深吻，然后瘫倒在他身上。  
片场在一种沉重的静谧里静止了几秒，就像是闪电过后的余波，之后Bryan喊了“卡”。  
摄像机，灯，还有那些拍摄技术用具被一一核对调整好进行移动，然后周围对话产生的嗡鸣就随即响了起来。Erik无疑听到一个女人的声音在嚷嚷，“见鬼，如果他们真的是演出来的……”而另一个回复，“我觉得我需要换一条内裤。”他接住Charles的视线，两个人都开始笑起来。  
Charles双颊的潮红是真的，遍布的汗水也是真的，这让Erik想把他遮住不让别人看。他本该知道的，进了这间屋，他就必须把Charles分享给，哦，差不多整个世界；就Erik知道的，他们的公众形象和演技都很受欢迎。而那些咬痕——它们是Erik的，也只属于Erik。  
Erik吸了一口气，因为他感到Charles动了动。知道这对Charles也不是毫无影响让他觉得稍稍放松了点。“也许不用全情投入对我们来说也是件好事。”Charles吹了口气咧出一个笑，“啊。但我们或许应该考虑要，呃，一点点润滑剂，不然如果我们还要这么拍几轮，估计会擦伤的。”  
Bryan大概是检查完了摄影机，他出现在床的另一端。“干得不错，伙计们，很用心。但我们至少还要再拍两组……”  
Erik呻吟了一声，垂下头用鼻尖抵住Charles的脖子。Charles笑着，手轻拍着他的背晃了两下，“好啦，好啦。”他带着那种“躺下来想想英格兰”的笑容安慰地看着Erik，但这并不能改变事实。  
“你得知道那些呻吟和吼叫真的很费劲，”Charles开口，Erik反应过来他需要说得比较大声才行，“我该研究一下怎么玩电话性爱，因为我的身材已经开始不复从前了。”  
Erik对这个建议怒目而视，连想都没仔细想，这大概是本能的占有欲作祟。尽管这可能会很辣，把Charles做爱时的声音录下来，这样他就能随时随地听了——  
“冷静点，朋友，”Charles喃喃道，他的大腿正抵着Erik逐渐硬起的阴茎。Erik憋着一口气，打赌自己有一天会死于欲求不满和睾丸肿胀，绝对会的。而那副壮烈牺牲的图景里，他会只戴着一只贞操套去见上帝。  
“……试着稍微再用力点，或者愤怒点，真的用牙齿咬两下也可以……”  
Erik接受了Bryan的建议，他在下一场里用牙齿刮擦着Charles苍白的脖颈，而且相当确定Angel在灯光的另一头打算用眼刀把他做成烤串。Charles报复地把手放在他床单下的屁股上，恶意满满地挤压着一边的臀瓣。  
在拍完第三组之后，Charles要求拿一点润滑剂，这让围观的群众爆发出了一片嘘声和尖叫。Erik怒视着他们，而Charles涨红了脸，但拍摄的压力一定让所有人都透不过气来，因为在拍第五场时，人们已经开始向他们大喊出意见了。  
“掴他几掌！”  
“翻过去骑他！”  
Bryan没试着阻止他们，Erik觉得就算阻止了也没什么用。  
Charles看起来深以为然。他抬头看向Erik露齿一笑，然后用一种响亮而扭捏造作的声音开口：“哦，你好大，Micheal，求你给我，狠狠操我。”  
“Charles，”Erik发出嘶嘶的抽气声，因为Charles开始像蛇一样扭动，他自己都不知道Charles的柔韧性还能好成这样，而且Charles的一部分——温暖和润滑的那部分——正摩擦着他的阴茎和双球，一遍又一遍。  
当看到Charles眼里闪过的一丝恶作剧的光，接着被他猛地拉倒时，Erik突然涌起一阵对Darwin地的钦佩，他以前一定要时不时对付这样玩心大起的Charles。Erik疲累的胳膊已经差不多要罢工了，他使劲撑住自己才没撞到Charles脑袋上，这时电话性爱工作者邪恶的嗓音直直飘进他的耳朵里。“你有想过吗，Erik？就在这群人面前要了我？就在镜头里？真正地插进我体内，真正地让我呻吟求饶？没人会发现的。我们是演员不是吗？”  
而Erik惊恐地感觉到Charles的大腿挪过来抵着他，汗水和润滑油让所有东西都变得滑溜溜的，还有——“不，Charles，你敢试试看。”Erik嘶声警告着，感觉贞操套正在被一点点剥下。  
Charles的大腿光洁柔软，靠在他阴茎底部已经光裸出的皮肤上，Erik吞回一声如释重负的呻吟，双手却有些失望地攥紧床单。Charles现在闻起来就像是Charles，带着汗水和麝香的气息，就像他平时在性事中闻起来一样，而不是他们之前用的什么肌底液或者粉底或者玫瑰水，但这并没多少帮助。他不能责怪他的身体有一点搞不清状况。  
他差不多打算起来停下了，操那些假装专家的窥淫狂，但整个世界突然天旋地转，字面意义上的，然后他突然就仰面直直地躺在床上，带着当机的表情仰视上方的Charles。  
人群现在沸腾了，但他们比较容易忽视，尤其是现在，Charles从上方逼近，隔离了剩下的整个世界，那双动人的眼睛蓝得有点吓人。“逮住你了。”他明快地低语。  
Charles动了起来，上下颠簸着，就像在骑Erik一样。他不知怎么的裹着床单，所以Erik从腰到膝盖都被盖住了，而绝大部分的布料都堆在Charles的大腿边。Erik敢说现在Charles也硬了，这让他感觉稍微好了那么一点。  
但Charles依旧坚持不懈地想要把Erik的贞操套弄下来。Erik在床单下找到了Charles的腿，指甲警告性地掐了掐他。Charles只是得意地笑着，发出高昂的呻吟，就和他们真在做爱时一模一样，Erik的一部分理智因为这场公开表演和Charles如此享受他的抓握而飞到了九霄云外。  
快感随着阴茎上的摩擦在皮肤下游走——多亏Charles，现在只有大半只套子堪堪挂在上面了——他现在就悬在Charles的屁股上，不知道自己还能把持多久。在Charles设法巧妙地运用臀部肌肉把他的贞操套一路向下拉时，他发觉自己一点都不惊讶，毕竟这男人的屁股可是个宝。  
他觉得自己快要炸了，也许他会就这么在灯光、镜头还有那些员工的众目睽睽之下迎来高潮，猝不及防的羞耻感席卷而来。而在这时，Charles停了下来。他当然没有坐下，只是撑在Erik的腹股沟上，臀部轻轻地触着Erik的阴茎，但至少没再摩擦了。  
“好吧，”Charles开口，有些喘不过气，“任务挺艰巨的，不是么？”  
“我恨你，”Erik抱怨着，抓过一只枕头试图把自己闷死，“我恨你，等我们独处的时候，看我怎么照看你的屁股。你接下来一个星期别想走路。”  
“Cut！我觉得素材已经足够了。”Bryan大声叫唤，但面带笑容，“你俩应该知道你们说的话全被录下来了，对吧？”  
“哦，操。”Erik窘迫地长叹一声，但他真的很难维持尴尬，因为一只被逗乐了的Charles正在边上笑到对折，把手放在Erik的胸口支撑自己，于是Erik忍不住也露出一个微笑。  
毕竟，他成功在和Charles Xavier的对手床戏里幸存了。  
*****  
“你们两个拖拉机给我快点！”Raven走在前面大喊，戳着电梯门口的按钮等他们跟上。Charles大笑着将Erik抱得更紧些，加快了他们的步伐。巴黎的工作已经收尾了，过不久他们就要离开，Charles不能不同意这真的是一座恋人专属的城市。他觉得自己和Erik从没那么接近过，他们俩的羁绊随着每一秒愈发紧密，而每天都有新的机会让他们重新坠入爱河，一遍又一遍。等电梯的时候Charles踮起脚尖，双唇轻刷在Erik耳后，而Erik莞尔，轻柔地吻在他的发际。  
电梯来了之后Raven按下了法国GQ办公室所在的楼层，抵达目的地之后，进入视线的是杂志社小隔间组成的那种温和有序的混乱。然而当他和Erik举步踏出电梯时，一切似乎慢慢停顿下来，那些员工在他们路过时越过自己的电脑探出脑袋。Raven领着两人向会客室径直而去，Charles礼貌地朝他们挥了挥手，另一只手紧紧抓着Erik的。  
“早上好（Bonjour）！很高兴那你们俩都同意过来，”他和Erik在那张真皮沙发上坐下时，一个GQ的员工向他们招呼道，他的法国口音比Remy要重一点，但还是很容易理解的。  
“早上好（Bonjour）！”Charles回应，然后用脑子里冒出的那句Erik最近教他的台词继续，“吾尝双足悬空，终日不沾于地（J'ai eu les jambes en l'air toute la journée）。”  
所有的员工都突然爆发出大笑，一个个到了脸红脖子粗才勉强停下。Charles瞪大眼睛盯着他们，一阵恐慌顺着他的脊骨慢慢上爬。“什么？我刚刚说了什么？”他有些犹豫地问。  
那个主持人已经恢复到了可以回复的程度，她稍稍喘着气回答：“你说你曾经一整天双腿凌空，脚不沾地。”  
“Erik！你告诉我那句话是‘你今天看起来很迷人’。”Charles呻吟着抱怨道，把通红的脸埋进手里，“我真的非常，非常抱歉。”  
“我又不知道你要把它用到采访里。”Erik笑着反击，抚了抚Charles的大腿。  
“哦老天，我最近还说了多少这样不合时宜的话啊？”Charles哀嚎，在Erik打算开口的时候举起一只手，“不，等等，我不想知道。”  
Erik灿烂地露齿一笑，亲了亲Charles的头发。Charles向后靠着叹了口气，一只胳膊越过Erik背后放在沙发上，“我们可以开始了吗？”  
*****

*****  
Remy以前做过不少工作，但就目前来看，给一个超级巨星当私人助理还是全新的体验。他一直都有保持思维活跃是件好事，因为Erik总是会不断地扔给他各式各样的难题。但从一开始Remy就摸清了底牌，他真正的施力点并不是Erik，而是Charles，这场赌局他可以说赢得非常漂亮。Charles对他青眼有加，结果就是Erik看起来并没有那么热衷于把他打包进行李箱扔回图卢兹了。  
但就算这样，当有一天Erik带着一沓纸和一本皮面计划本到演员休息室找人时，他还是感觉被惊到了。“你在这儿，”Erik生硬地把那沓纸交给惊恐的Remy，“我需要你把这个填好，用来办你的工作签证。”  
“工作签证？”Remy的眉头高高挑起。他已经开始着手找巴黎的合约之后新的工作机会了。“什么工作签证？”  
Erik给了他一个嘲讽的表情，“你在美国工作的时候当然要工作签证，花样美男。”  
“美国？”Remy重复，看着材料眨了眨眼。而Erik把那本皮质笔记本也给了他，Remy发觉自己正冲着Erik之后几个礼拜满满当当的行程直皱眉。  
“我只需要你帮我保证这些事项都不冲突，”在Remy的眉头皱得更紧时Erik提醒道，“还有，如果这些东西Emma没有审核过的话，你要记得和我核对。”  
“好吧（Oui），”Remy有些不确定地应道，“但我觉得如果你能给我一份黑白名单【10】会更容易些。”  
虽然他这么说，但Erik看起来很感兴趣。“那是什么？”  
“把一些你想要的人加进‘白名单’里，这样我就知道他们有优先权和话语权，”Remy说，“而其他人就在‘黑名单’里，我不需要用他们浪费你的时间。”  
“有道理。”Erik几乎是不假思索地，“这些人在‘白名单’里：Charles，我父母，还有Emma。没了。”  
Remy冲他挑起一根眉毛，“我知道Charles在所有事上都有100%的优先权，不是么。”他露出一个狼一样狡诈的笑容，“干得漂亮，我的朋友(mon ami)。”  
“呃，好吧。”Erik现在有一点点脸红，但他依旧笑得像是中了世界上最好最大最重要的头彩，“如果出了什么医疗事故，你也可以找他。”  
“他是你的紧急联系人？”Remy问着从皮外套里抽出一支钢笔。  
“是的，我对他而言也是。如果我出了什么事，他就是那个你该去找的人，”Erik说，“就算相关生死的决定也一样。”  
Remy吹了一记口哨，“非常(Très)严肃，我喜欢。”他对Erik闪现了一个灿烂的露齿笑，然后低下头把信息记到记事本上。  
“对，这是一辈子的事，所以也不会有什么变化。”Erik非常耐心地解释，就像他对面坐的是个十足的傻瓜一样，“如果还有什么问题的话，我会在我的拖车里。”  
当Erik差不多走到门口时Remy才灵光一闪，他大声喊着：“等等，所以我被录用了？”  
“别让我后悔！”Erik在离开之前回喊。而Remy留在那里，朝着空气挥出胜利的一拳。  
*****

*****  
注释：  
粗体字原文为法语  
1.本章标题取自同名法国电影。  
2\. Charles的LV豪华安全套是某种同人文化。（喵喵喵？我怎么不知道？）  
3\. 那些保安大概都在唱类似于‘Louie Louie’这样的歌。  
4.在盗梦空间里，Cobb在巴黎的一家咖啡厅和Ariadne普及梦境的原理。  
5.【1】Mick Jagger米克·贾格尔（英国摇滚乐手，滚石乐队创始成员之一，1969年开始担任乐队主唱至今。）  
6.【2】Comité Pédérastique de la Sorbonne 索邦神学院Sorbonne是巴黎大学的前身，Pédérastique是法语里homosixualité的同义词，尤指男同性恋。（所以亲爱的Ariadne小姐就是个腐女吧2333）  
7.【3】林木线：树木生长最高的界限。  
8.【4】新酿博若莱是一种节庆用红酒，可以在十一月的第三个星期四在巴黎买到。  
9\. 有Charles和Erik散步的路程图【要翻墙打不开嘤嘤嘤】  
10.【5】Gnomeo，动画片《吉诺密欧与朱丽叶》里的主角，是一美本人配的音，里面还有老教授Patrick Stewart献声的莎士比亚。  
11.【6】courtesan，一般用来指高级妓女。（原谅我我本来真的很想翻成花魁）  
12.Charles在角色扮演时引用的台词来自《红磨坊》。  
13\. Hotel Du Moulin（磨坊酒馆）是红磨坊边上的一家二星级宾馆。  
14.【7】双宫绸：用双宫丝作纬丝成织的单层平纹丝织物。表面呈现明显的不规则疙瘩，质地坚挺厚实，织物别具风格，适宜做衬衣，外套以及室内装饰品。——来自百度百科  
15.【8】蒙羞之旅，Walk of Shame,是由史蒂文·布里尔执导的喜剧片，由伊丽莎白·班克斯、詹姆斯·麦斯登、吉莉安·雅各布斯和莎拉·麦森主演  
16.【9】cock sock：其实就是字面意义上的和袜子一样套在上面的东西，在演员演激情片的时候防止尴尬（但其实也没什么用，看起来就是个毛线版的安全套= =）  
17.【10】Yes list and No list  
18\. Michael Fassbender on simulating sex. 这个网址可以打开的，关于鲨鲨在Shame和A Dangerous Method里性场面的模拟拍摄介绍【http://www.vulture.com/2011/11/michael-fassbender-on-simulating-sex-in-a-dangerous-method.html】


	3. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 It’s Not up to You to Save Me**

**你救不了我 【1】**

[背景音乐 Charlene Soraia - ‘Wherever You Will Go’]

_这是个漫长的夜晚，Erik已经累得不想再看那些文件了，但他的面前还有一大沓尚待启封的卷宗，密密麻麻地写满了与他们案子有——或者没有——千丝万缕联系的信息。在他身边，Charles的头正搁在桌子上，之前他声明想“让眼睛休息一下”，就闭那么几分钟。然而现在已经过去了半个小时，Erik可以听到这边传来了轻柔的鼾声。他把浅笑藏进呼吸，发觉自己正伸出手梳理Charles脑后翘起的几缕头发。自从接了吻以后，他们之间就变得有点奇怪，就像在蛋壳上行走，小心翼翼地试探，双方都在等着对方迈出下一步。_

_Erik的手依旧在Charles的发间穿梭，在发觉Charles醒来时停了下来。“哦，抱歉。”Charles嘟囔着，脸颊因为意识到自己睡着了而透出红晕，他抬起头环顾了一下他们在巴黎旅馆的临时办公室，“我睡过去多久了？”_

_Erik开始把手往回抽，但惊讶地发现Charles动作迅速地捉住了他，同时用拇指摩挲他的手背。“呃，没有很久。半小时，大概。你为什么不干脆去小睡一会儿呢？”_

_Charles叹了口气，摇了摇头松开Erik的手。“不用了，你看起来也累得要命。我们还是把它弄完，这样到时候也能睡得安稳。”_

_他们重新看起文件，而Erik的目光忍不住时不时地在Charles那里徘徊。尽管如此，他还是强迫自己集中到案子上，在他已经差不多要再开一本文档时，Charles轻轻惊呼了一声。“Micheal，看看这个。”_

_Erik越过搭档的肩膀倾下身，对着那份摊开的文件皱眉。那是一张清晰度很低的黑白照，从监控里截出来的，上面一个健壮的男人正急匆匆地离开那家Ariadne去过的咖啡店，眯着眼斜视着远方的什么东西。虽然没有色彩，但Erik知道以那个男人头发的亮度，金色绝对是绰绰有余。“James，你觉得这是——”他对Charles挑起一根眉毛，而对方严肃地点了点头。_

_“我觉得这就是我们要找的人。”_

_他们熬了一个通宵，一直奋战到第二天早晨，想要找出更多神秘嫌疑人的信息以及他为什么会盯上Ariadne。Erik记得那个咖啡店店员说的关于Ariadne在巴黎圣母院参加同性恋权利抗议的事情。他拿起一份Yusuf的档案，他是更早的一个受害人。就像他怀疑的一样,Yusuf曾因为药物贩卖在石墙酒吧被捕，酒吧所在的格林威治村离纽约市不远，而在几个月前，纽约警察和那些参加同性恋权益抗争的示威者发生一场暴动，那之后没多久第一起谋杀就发生了。或许Erik因为最近的性向问题有些过于敏感了，但他敏锐的侦查直觉告诉他这一点值得深挖。他举起那份文件，想要吸引Charles的注意，“James，你觉得这一切和石墙暴乱 【2】有关吗？”_

_Charles对着文件皱眉，咬起了下唇。Erik想努力不要盯着他看，Charles最终拿起手机拨了个号码，在短暂的片刻之后对着话筒开口：“Oliver，你能给所有负责石墙暴乱逮捕事项的警官做一个背景调查吗？”_

_Oliver的声音听起来有些困惑，“好吧，但我希望你们没有在这上面浪费FBI的调查资源。”_

_Charles看起来非常严峻，“相信我，我们不会。”_

_等Oliver打回来的时候Erik刚刚消耗完他的第六杯咖啡，对方一边读着总部目前能搞到的信息，一边把照片传真过来。_

_“就是他。”Charles说着拿起一张纸，直视着照片里男人冰冷的目光。他是Dominic Cobb，一个在NYPD执勤六年的警官。关于他，一开始并没有什么值得关注的特殊信息，直到Oliver提及对方曾因在石墙暴乱中滥用武力而遭到警告。_

_Erik站起身，走到Charles那边接过照片，这样能更清楚地看到上面的人。_

_“把所有你能挖到的Cobb的资料都给我们。立刻。”_

*****

Charles依旧舍不得离开巴黎；外景拍摄总是有它的魅力之处，而且他真的很享受和Erik一起在光明之都【3】的日子。即便如此，他还是很期待加纳利群岛的行程，在经受够巴黎的寒冷空气之后，一个更为温暖的拍摄地真的非常诱人。再说了，只要Erik在他身边，不管去哪里真的不那么重要。

他们在特纳里夫机场下了飞机，温和的空气暖洋洋地刺激着他的皮肤，Erik一定看到了他微笑的样子，因为他在走下柏油跑道时捏了捏Charles的手。“这么期待被晒黑，嗯？”他咯咯笑着，语气揶揄，“虽然我觉得你只会被晒红，除了龙虾色之外就没别的了。”

“那你就可以在我身上抹防晒霜了。”Charles回嘴，在Erik停下笑声瞥向他的屁股时咧嘴笑道，“啊，Erik，你看起来挺喜欢这个主意嘛。”

“我当然喜欢。”Erik在他们走向入境中心时回应，Remy和Darwin已经带着他们的护照先行一步，而他贴近Charles的耳侧低语，“这可是个能对你上下其手的好机会，说得好像我能拒绝一样。”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，在脑子里估计了一下他们什么时候才能在宾馆确认入住，“那很好，我当然不想你拒绝。”他对Erik说，而对方一边把鲨笑咧到了耳根，一边慢慢地吻着他。

“嘿，伙计们，别让我们连海关都没过就被驱逐出境成吗？”Darwin在他们前方喊着，而Remy在他一旁假笑：“我觉得我们得先过得了入境中心才行。”

“那就赶紧的，”Erik说着翻了个白眼，“不然我就在这儿和Charles互撩，管你们喜不喜欢。”

“他认真的。”Remy警告道，而Darwin夸张地叹了口气，“我在巴黎机场候机厅的时候被迫观看他们的法式湿吻。那可是VIP专座，简直就是GV现场。”

“来吧都跟上来，别拖拖拉拉的了。”Alex已经在入境口排上了队，正冲着跟在后面的人叫唤。Charles愉快地跟进了队伍里，他和Erik并排站着，倚在对方肩膀上，双手在那件皮外套下留连。

全阵容大部队花了两个小时才在博塔尼克酒店安顿下来，这是克鲁兹码头为数不多五星级旅馆中的一家。Charles能从大厅里看到外面碧蓝的海水，让他忍不住想要去沙滩上打发时间。从Erik充满渴望的向外的目光来看，他大概也在想同样的事。

Charles安抚性地摸了摸他的背，“我们能找到机会抹个防晒霜去海边玩的，只要把那些主要镜头都搞定就行了。不会耗太久。”

“Mmm?”Erik垂下头向Charles微笑时看起来有些失神，“抱歉，你说‘防晒霜’之后我就没在听了。”

“咳咳，”Raven在急匆匆地经过他们时很大声地发出噪音，然后从一个助理那里拿走了她的房卡，“别介，我只是在努力别吐出来。”

“哦，我已经学会屏蔽他们了，”Darwin站在Charles身后愉快地说，“我发觉这对保持理智来说很有必要。”

“很好，你们都被解雇了。”Erik声明道，而边上的众人都发出愉快的笑声，随后他拽着Charles朝酒店的电梯走去。

*****

夜晚的沙滩宁静平和，一阵阵凉风拂过Charles的T恤。他已经好一阵没有这么轻装出行过了，他决定要在回到寒冷地带前抓住每个这么做的机会。一个宾馆的服务人员正在回收沙滩椅上散落的毛巾，他对她微笑，然后把视线游荡着转回海岸线。一轮圆月正悬在黛色的夜空，发出白金色的光，Charles听Darwin说起过什么月食，但他不知道在这个地方能不能看见。

短信提示“滴”地震动了一下，打断了他的思路，Charles掏出手机。和以往一样，在看到来信人是Erik时，一个笑容慢慢占据了他的面孔。‘我和Alex还有Sean商量好新台词了，你在哪儿？’

Charles回复，‘在酒店的海滩上散步呢，来加入我吧。’

就在他盘着腿坐在沙滩上静观潮起潮落时，有人在他的发间印下一个吻。“抱歉，”Erik一边说一边一屁股坐到Charles身边。他穿着一件黑色的Polo衫，看起来棒得不可思议，紧实的袖口勾勒出他肱二头肌的形状。没有抹发胶的头发被风吹得乱七八糟，Charles忍不住伸出手把他的发丝捋顺。而Erik捉住了他的手贴在颊边，眼神澄澈透亮，“我以为你会觉得那场脚本会议很无聊，因为里面没有James的部分。”

Charles只是微笑着倾过身，给了Erik一个缓慢的吻。“你知道我根本不会介意的。”

他们继续慵懒地交换着亲吻，沉浸在周围安宁的静默里，唯一的声响便是涛声阵阵。在Erik脱开身时，Charles已经双膝着地地跨坐在他身上，满受情欲拨撩。但Erik脸上严肃的神情让他天马星空的想象发出刹车时的尖啸。“Charles，你会和我一起回慕尼黑的，对吧？”

“当然。”Charles抚着Erik的脸颊，摸到上面新长出的胡茬，“除了见你父母之外，我想不到其他更想干的事了。”

Erik接踵而至的笑容迷人至极，“很好。我妈妈也等不及了。但我得提醒你，她发起问来可有一把刷子。”

Charles的拇指刷过Erik平滑的下唇，“她在你带其他人回家的时候也这样吗？”想到Erik和其他人在一起，他腹腔中燃气的妒火就难以控制，而他希望Erik能注意到这点。

然而，Erik摇了摇头，“我以前没把别人带回家过，”他认真地说，扣住Charles的后颈，“从来没想过。你是第一个。”

Charles很难描述那种溢满身心的暖流，它从心口辐射开指向Erik，“你真会耍把戏，Erik，真是魅力非凡。”

而现在Erik也笑开了，“没错，我这么做都是为了把你骗上床，然后一拿走你的贞操就把你给甩了。”

“蠢货。”Charles笑着怒视着他，Erik吻着他的鼻尖，“那你现在还在这儿干嘛？你都‘拿走我的贞操’两万次了。”

Erik回以得意的轻笑，“老天，我不知道。也许我只是不小心顺道爱上你了(fell in love)，深陷其中难以自拔。”

“你只是陷进了我的陷阱(fell into trap)，”Charles面无表情地说，而Erik笑得更大声了。他们的手自然而然地缠上彼此，Erik弯过身，在Charles的手背上轻柔地印下一吻，他嘴唇温热的触感让Charles全身发麻。

“我想过自己到底是什么时候真正陷进去的。”Erik注释着海面，语调里充满惊奇，“然后我发现这不是具体的某一瞬。只是当你真正做你自己的时候，那么善良，慷慨，在乎别人的安好比自己更甚……”Erik的声音弱了下去，双颊染上了粉红的光晕，而Charles反应过来他在觉得不好意思。

“嘿，拜托，亲爱的。”Charles挑起Erik的下巴，笼住他的脸，“可感人了。继续吧。”

Erik叹了一口气：“我不知道怎么表达。这太不可思议了，不是吗？作为演员，我们应该知道如何在银幕上刻画所有情感的。但在此时此刻问我对你到底是什么感觉，这就像是要我把宇宙浓缩进一个盒子里一样，根本无从说起。”

“哦，Erik。”Charles把Erik搂进怀里，紧紧地抱住他，不远处浪涛拍击着沙滩，混合蟋蟀经久不息的低吟。他们就这么静静地呆了很久，享受这两人独处的片刻，没有一直在后面打转的同事和员工。有那么一瞬间，Charles觉得他和Erik是这个星球上仅剩的两个人。“永远不要怀疑我有多爱你，Erik。”最终他这么说，感到对方在他身边点了点头。

“过来，”Erik嗓音低哑地把Charles拉到自己大腿上，手臂紧紧地环着他。他们保持着这个动作过了一会儿，Charles感觉到Erik顺着他的脖子一路印下亲吻，嘴唇最终停在肩颈交界的位置。

“Mmm我们在公共场合，Erik。”Charles低声说着，但他的头却倾向一边给Erik让了道。

“你什么时候开始介意这种事了？”Erik听起来被逗乐了，然后他温热的口腔沾染过Charles的肩膀，牙齿叼着T恤的圆领向下拽。Charles在他牙尖的触感下发出柔软的呻吟。“如果我没记错的话，我们几乎就在巴黎街头的灯柱上做了一次——”

“哦拜托，你喜欢这个，”Charles笑着喘了一声，一边反驳一边更加屈从地投入那个吻。

“这还不止，你几乎让我在上帝和一半员工面前真的射出来，天知道那应该只是个做做样子的床戏。”Erik愤愤不平地嚷着，Charles笑得更厉害了。

“相信我，Xavier先生，你就是个彻头彻尾的暴露狂。”

Charles在Erik的大腿上坐得更近，膝盖触着地面，这样他就能更舒服地跨在Erik身上，他们胸膛相抵。Charles能感觉到Erik快如擂鼓的心跳撞击着他的肋骨，还能看见他眼里化不开的爱意。于是他微笑起来，用拇指按压着Erik稍稍肿胀的下唇，“如果我是个暴露狂，那也是你带坏的。”他唇角含笑，将手指探进Erik湿润的口腔，看着对方吮吸的动作，“你想在所有人面前要了我，标记我，把我变成你的，不是吗？”

Erik在他的指尖发出呻吟，他对上Charles的视线，眼神热烈泛着水光。他松开Charles的手指倾身向前，他们之间离一个吻只有堪堪轻刷的距离。“我不会否认有一部分的我确实想这么干，”Erik承认道，漂亮的唇角勾起一抹心照不宣的笑容，“但你怎么能怪我呢？你那么美，谁能拒绝占有你的机会，宣示你的所属权呢？”

“哈，但我又不是拿来给你认领的，”Charles对Erik露齿一笑，撩了撩被风吹乱的头发，“我早就心有所属了。”

“告诉我他是谁，我要打断他的腿。”Erik嘲弄着信誓旦旦道，他们交换了好几个甜腻的吻，然后Charles推开他露出笑容。

“那么，我倒想看看你怎么打断你自己的腿。”

“淘气。”Erik最后吻了他一下，把他从地上拉起来，他们像两个傻瓜一样一路笑着回到酒店。他们在沙滩上手牵着手，而Charles感觉自己会一直爱着Erik，直到海枯石烂，世界尽头。

*****

_Dominic Cobb是个很难追踪的人。作为一个前警员，他知道如何隐蔽踪迹，Oliver也承认总部追踪他的时候并不轻松。幸运的是，有消息显示Cobb会在这周回到他位于皇后区的住处。因此Erik和Charles要搭最早的航班离开法国。Charle坐在Erik最近的邻座，他的存在让后者心猿意马无法入睡。_

_一下飞机他们马上投入工作，匆忙住进102街道上的旅馆，就在Cobb所在的洛克威海滩附近。Oliver已经派了两辆货车在他房子边上，配了全套的监控设备，他们只需要在接下来的几天里等着Cobb露出马脚，在通话的时候提到Ariadne的名字就行了。“好在这名字并不常见。”Charles心照不宣地笑了笑，和Erik一起监听动静，而Erik回以笑容，因为案情终于有所突破而松了一口气。_

_而问题是，他们要怎么在Cobb无所察觉的情况下对他进行盘问。_

_“Cobb不是有一个妻子吗，她在哪儿？”监视进行了几天之后Charles这么提出。他们迅速对她做了一个全面的背景调查，发现Dominic的妻子，Mal，曾在跨洋航空当过首席空乘。_

_“你知道这意味着什么，对吧？”Charles对Erik挑起一根眉毛。_

_“不知道，怎么了？”_

_“负责头等舱的一直都是首席空姐。”Charles解释道，Erik点点头，了然地“啊”了一声。_

_“你一定很熟悉那些空中小姐，James。”Erik干巴巴地说。Charles淘气而意味深长地咧嘴一笑，看起来对Erik心口的那团妒火一无所知。_

_他们要来了和案件相关的所有航班日志，当看到Mal的照片之后，一切都变得愈发清晰。她出现在每个航班上，并且使用了不同的化名。_

_“好吧，我们都知道Cobb今天下午要去德雷克酒店见个人。”Charles说，“我觉得我们能创造出足够的机会把他带进来问话。”_

_“听起来不错。”虽然这么说着，Erik却有一种不太好的预感。但这可能是他们在Cobb再次作案前唯一一次逮到他的机会了。_

*****

他们在下楼吃早餐的路上碰到了Hank，他身上的海绵宝宝T恤和工装裤逗乐了Erik。他猜测这是不是因为昨天在片场的时候，Raven向大伙儿展示了她Iphone上的海绵宝宝壁纸。

从Charles唇角微小而诡秘的弧度来看，他估计和Erik想到了一块儿。

“你们应该尝尝这儿的法式煎饼，”Hank说，指着游泳池边上的餐厅，“比大部分酒店里的好吃多了。”

“当然，我们会试试的。”Erik说，在打算迈步的时候被Charles拦了下来，转过身对着Hank。

“你知道，Hank，他们的早餐是不错，但他们的晚餐更棒。”Charles对Erik使了个眼色，“我们昨天晚上吃了西班牙开胃菜，真的很赞。那里氛围也很好，有一个随桌演奏的吉他手会在桌边唱歌。”

Hank看起来有点迷惑，但还是点了点头。“哦好吧，那我晚上去看看。”

Charles抱起手臂，“事实上，你今晚为什么不和我们一起呢？这样你就知道我是什么意思了。”

啊。现在Erik知道Charles想要干什么了。“对呀Hank，你该一起来，我们除了公事之外都没怎么聊过天。”他开口道，温暖地感到Charles投来一个感激的笑容。

这会儿Hank有点受宠若惊。“呃，好啊，如果是这样的话我很乐意来。”

“棒极了！”Charles拍了拍手，流露出的快乐毫无伪装。“我来问问Raven她有没有空一起吧。”

“嗯，Raven？”Hank现在红了三个色号，紧张地推了推眼镜，“她，额，你想要问她？”

“当然。”Charles完美地露出一副无辜的样子，但Erik知道他是个鬼灵精。Charles看起来越无辜，肚子里的坏水就越多。“我们四个会处得很开心的，我保证。”

“待会儿见，Hank。”Erik说着对面红耳赤的Hank点了点头，然后和Charles一起向餐厅走去。在走出了Hank的听力范围之后，Erik终于憋不住笑了出来，“Charles，你这真是太迂回了。”

Charles对他露出一个天使般的微笑，“我只是想找个机会让他们处一处，谁叫他俩都是木头脑袋。”

Erik捏了捏他的手，“Charles Xavier，无以伦比的月老。”他忍不住弯下身吻住那双诱人的红唇，想着Charles在很多方面都是如此无以伦比。

Charles回捏了一下，微笑变得有些顽皮，“我知道你也想有个像我一样的人帮你牵线搭桥，这样我们就能更早在一起了。”

像往常一样，Charles是对的。当然，Erik会同意他说的所有事，就算他声明月亮其实是奶酪做的，或者茶比咖啡更得人心。“能在一开始找到彼此我就已经很开心了。”

Charles咯咯笑着，在走向餐厅的时候勾住Erik的胳膊。

“你就一直木着吧，亲爱的。”

*****

_德雷克酒店生意十分兴隆，所以当Dominic Cobb走进来的时候Charles差点没注意到，直到Erik用手肘推了他一下，他才反应过来坐直身体追上Erik的目光。Cobb在大厅里坐了一会儿，皱着眉浏览手上的计划本。然后一个男人西装革履打扮精干的男人在他对面坐下，他抬起眼。两人隔着一段距离开始交谈，Charles看到那个男人递给Cobb一沓纸，还有一瓶相当可疑的液体。_

_“那是我们的线索，走吧，”Erik动身离开，Charles快速跟上。他们向Cobb的方向移动，西装男谨慎地看着Erik掏出他的FBI徽章，“Dominic Cobb？我是FBI特派员Michael Fassbende，我们有几个问题——”_

_“快跑！”Cobb对那个西装男大喊，对方夺路而逃，Charles赶紧伸出手却没能抓住他，只堪堪差了几英寸。Cobb拔出了枪，直直对准Erik。_

_“你现在可没那么明智了，不是吗？”_

_Erik冷静地举起双手，而Charles抓住机会踢向Cobb的膝盖——一个典型的FBI技巧动作，Cobb低嚎一声扔下手枪。_

_Erik在转瞬之间压倒Cobb，和他一起摔在地上，但那人狠命一脚让Erik痛苦地滚到一边，然后Cobb蹦了起来，抓起刚才掉下的枪就朝他们射击。他们立刻趴下，但Charles听到了身后的尖叫，而且惊恐地发现有几个店里的客人正蜷缩在地上，鲜血直流。“叫救护车！”他朝那些吓坏了的员工们大喊。与此同时，Cobb已经跑出了酒店大厅，把所有的尖叫留在身后。_

_“Micheal！”Charles帮他站起来，Cobb已经推开旋转门到了大街上，他们俩紧随其后。但Cobb比他们更了解这条街，在暗巷里穿来穿去寻找捷径，而Erik作为跑得更快的那个已经把Charles稍微甩在了后面。_

_他们在巷后的一排餐馆转弯，Charles听到Erik大吼着让Cobb别动，不然他就开枪。Cobb跑过一群外面抽烟休息的目瞪口呆的厨师，而在Charles和Erik有机会开枪之前，他就先拔出另一把枪开火。两人赶紧趴下躲开，而Cobb飞快地翻过金属栅栏，越到对面逃之夭夭。_

_“操！”Erik喊了一声。Charles还没来得及作出任何反应，但Erik突然飞身把他压在地上，用自己的身体死死护住对方。_

_“Micheal，你在干什——”Charles睁大了眼睛，听到砰的一声巨响，然后是如雨点般纷纷砸落的碎玻璃，还有Erik吃痛的呻吟，“Micheal！”_

_Erik捂住自己的右臂，表情扭曲了一下。“别管我，追上他。”他大喊着，因为浓烟笼罩而开始咳嗽。Charles把他拽起来，看到边上的垃圾桶已经着上了火。所幸那些中餐厨师都没事，他们躲在墙体的凹缝里，其中的一个正跑来帮助Erik。_

_“见鬼的发生了什么？”Charles问。_

_“Cobb在餐馆后面扔了几个液体炸弹。”Erik回答，厨师想要把他带回餐厅去，但他避闪了一下，“快，去追Cobb，我们要把他跟丢了。我会没事的。”_

_这决定刻不容缓——Erik正在承受痛苦，但那些厨师会帮忙的，况且与此同时Cobb已经抢占了几分钟的先机。Charles快速地捏了捏Erik的手，向Cobb消失的海滩方向飞奔而去。但他脑子里没法放下Erik奋不顾身保护他的想法，Erik就这么挡在他身上，把爆炸拦在身后。就算他之前还没有爱上这个男人，现在也可以无比确信自己已经深陷其中。_

*****

有人都在Bryan面前的录影回放机边挤作一团，看着爆破场景的脚本文件。“赞爆了！”Bryan乐滋滋地看着屏幕。Erik站在他身后，急不可耐地灌下一瓶水，他自由的那只手臂（就是没有涂着假血的那只）正挂在Charles的肩膀上。Erik喜欢拍动作场景，因为他对这个领域比较熟悉，而且这绝对比激情戏简单多了，尤其那场床戏的合作演员还碰巧是你真实生活中的男朋友，那人还丝毫不受良心谴责地让你几乎——真的——在镜头前射出来。他给了Charles一个深情的对视，而对方回复的笑容让他的心变得满当当的。

他们又从另一个角度放了一遍场景，Alex因为液态炸弹爆炸的慢镜头而兴奋地高声大呼，“这就是我想要的！”他喊叫着和Sean击了个掌。

“呃啊，男人们。”Raven不敢苟同地皱起鼻子，“你们就喜欢那些枪，还有爆炸。”

“那是动作片里最劲爆的部分了，亲爱的，”Shaw在她身边耐心地说，凝视着场景，“这才是票房收割机。”

Raven耸耸肩，“我只知道我喜欢Micheal把自己扔到James身上保护他的那段。”她发出一声满足的叹息，而Alex做了一个鬼脸。

“我同意，我也喜欢那幕，”Charles插嘴道，捏了捏Erik的手，“这是谁的主意，Alex？你还是Sean的？”

“你才不会看到我写那么煽情的内容呢，”Alex从鼻子里喷了一口气，“这完全是Sean的主意。”

Sean翻了翻眼睛，但对Charles和Erik抛了个媚眼。“不用客气”，他用口型对他们俩说，Erik朝他露齿一笑。

Shaw拍了拍手，然后摩拳擦掌道：“好了大家，我们开始下一幕吧，别再浪费这些宝贵的日光了好嘛？”

“好嘞，”Bryan自发地回复道，“就位，伙计们！”

*****

_Charles在几条街外定位到了Cobb，那人正全力以赴地跑向沙滩。他能看到Cobb的脚步开始拖沓，喘得面红耳赤，于是他感谢着所有他能想到的神灵，幸好他有坚持晨跑的习惯。Charles避开两个像切叶蚁一样背着冲浪板的冲浪者，在Cobb奔向一条船时暗自咒骂。_

_“见鬼的。”Charles咕哝着沮丧地凝视前方。Cobb不知怎么地在最后一刻爆发出一股冲劲，飞快地朝船上跑去，而Charles知道追丢他只是几秒钟的问题了。他从枪套里抽出那把格洛克，在码头上减速，无视掉那些因为看到枪支而四散逃窜的行人还有他们惊恐的尖叫。他举起枪，干脆了当地对准Cobb的肩膀。_

_Cobb越过肩膀瞥了一眼，看到Charles依旧站在码头上，于是他的眼角斜出一抹奸诈的冷笑。Charles太熟悉这种表情了，他曾在一打智商远在他之上的罪犯身上看到过，他的脸颊因为愤怒而涨红。如果Erik在这里就好了，但他现在应该还在中餐馆接受急救。_

_“停下，不然我就开枪！”他大喊道，在码头的一条长椅边上停下对准目标，但Cobb已经差不多在船上了，Charles挫败地发出无言的喘息。他必须在码头上再走远一点，洛科威船坞的形状就像一把梳子，所以游客和钓鱼的人会在成一个个更小的停靠点上。Charles向左走到最小的停靠点，跑着想要更靠近Cobb的船逃离的方向，他看到Cobb正拿枪指着惊慌失措的船夫，大声喊着，“快走，快走！”_

_“操，”Charles咬着嘴唇，一路跑向停靠点的尽头。那艘船的引擎开始发出喷溅爆裂的声响，而Charles的准星一直对在他的金发目标上。_

_“ **不许动！FBI！** ”Charles使劲眯着眼，然后朝Cobb的肩膀开出干脆的一枪。_

_不幸的是，在这决定性的时刻，那艘船突然向左转去，那颗子弹落在Dom的几英寸之外。Dom马上回击，Charles闪身躲在长椅后面。_

_然而，怀恨在心的Cobb开始对码头上的其他人开火，Charles在看到一个中年女子尖叫着捂住流血的小腿时赌咒了一声。_

_“操他妈的王八蛋——”他立刻直起身，对准之后又开了一枪，但这次船只被另一艘更大的游艇挡住了。Charles在跳进海里和回餐馆看Erik是否安好之间左右为难。_

_思索几秒之后Charles放弃了，他再怎么游也不可能追上一辆摩托艇。他跑回那个受伤的女人身边，帮助正在呻吟的她冷静下来，然后让她丈夫叫救护车。在这之后，他要回中餐馆照看Erik的决心愈发坚定，而且如果他还能走的话，他们需要马上给Oliver打个电话。_

*****

Charles从木质阶梯上爬下来，走到沙滩上。Erik，Bryan还有Shaw正聚在摄像机前面看刚才拍摄内容的回放。他们在加纳利群岛拍的那一段是他在职业生涯里第一次参与如此大预算的动作场景，而他必须得承认，之前那些浪漫电影里从机场跑到结婚礼堂的短跑拍摄可不会要求他准备这么真实的末路狂逃，其中还完完整整地包括了一场爆炸和潜逃用的快艇。所有的一切都必须完美地同步匹配，为了确保成品在IMAX格式中的杰出效果，每一个场景拍摄所需要的摄影角度多到令人望而生畏。他们下午的大部分时间都在调整他在码头上追踪Cobb的镜头，他的腿已经开始因为过多的重复运动而觉得紧绷。Charles自我谴责地摇摇头，决定要和Erik多去几次健身房。但撇开生理负担不谈，能在准备如此丰富的一场动作场景里表演还是很令人愉快的，而且Charles真的很开心自己能参与到这样的大制作里来。

Erik因为Charles的靠近微笑起来，打开一瓶冰过的斐济矿泉水递给他。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”Charles感激地接过，一下子喝掉了半瓶，然后把瓶子贴在自己的脸上。他站在员工们沿着沙滩支好的遮阳棚下面，很高兴自己终于能结束烈日灼烧的摧残。

“看起来怎么样？我按所有要点做了吧，应该？”Charles一边靠在Erik身上平复呼吸一边询问。而Erik伸出一只手在他肩上按揉着，让他放松下来。

“是的，做得很棒。这应该能合上之前拍的俯瞰镜头。”Bryan回答道，看起来很愉快，“我觉得这次的镜头应该差不多够了，就先告一段落吧。”

Charles精神振作起来，因为终于可以脱掉那身令人窒息的制服而松了口气，他的身体还是不能适应加纳利群岛的湿度。Shaw走上前来，面对着屏幕皱起眉，“这枪打得太冷静了，James看起来有种依然能掌控全局的感觉。Cobb刚刚炸了一座见鬼的建筑，但这里却没有表现出足够的惊慌和残害。”Shaw停了一下，抬起眼端详着Charles，他强硬的目光让Charles有点不舒服，“我们应该再给Charles手持枪支的动作做一个特写，用颤抖和痉挛来强调这一幕的紧急和张力。”

Bryan点点头，从Shaw那里接过屏幕重放了一次脚本，“你说的有道理，我们试试看。”

“至少让Charles先休息一下，他已经跑了一整天了。”Erik坚持道，语调在对着Shaw的时候稍稍拔高。

Charles立刻摇了摇头，“不用了，没事的。我觉得还是现在就来吧。时间很宝贵，我们应该在光线变化之前抓紧拍摄。”Charles抬头看向Erik，在对他说话时摸了一把他的肚子，“更何况，我们越早结束，我们就能越早回宾馆准备吃晚餐。”

Erik对此让步了，而Charles微笑着把头轻轻靠到他肩上。要Erik说的话，这些只要让他的替身Wesley Gibson做就好了，Charles根本不需要自己演满所有的镜头。但Charles当然一个字都不会听，他对自己可以演完所有的特技镜头很自豪，而且特别指示Wesley只需要待在酒店喝点啤酒就行。更重要的是，这是他的第一部动作电影，如果说他没想对别人证明什么的话他一定是在说谎。

“谢了，Charles。这个镜头很快的，估计你还没反应过来就拍好了，然后你和Erik就尽可以去参加你们可爱的小约会。”Bryan眨了眨眼睛，对Hank挥手示意给他指示。

“Hank，我需要你去操作一下摄像机稳定器。你只要到码头的把它卸下来就可以了。”Bryan说道，在继续之前指向了一台精妙的带轮装置，“你要跑在Charles旁边，让他在转弯的时候待在外侧，这样我们就能在摄像机转向的时候拍到港口的全景。那里在转向之前会有一个红色的指示灯，在它亮起来的时候你要加速，然后跟拍到最后的镜头。”

“OK，了解。”Hank点点头，推了一下眼镜，心无旁骛地听着。

Erik在Bryan和Hank进行进一步交流的时候把Charles拉到一边，拍着他的背说道：“这真的让我印象深刻，我一开始还担心你可能受不了那些长距离冲刺和攀爬。”

“好吧，托某人的福，我的耐力大有提升。”Charles对Erik闪现了一个有点不好意思的笑容。

他把两只手都放到Erik的胯骨上，脸上的微笑变得挑逗，“哦，当然啦，如果某人愿意在今晚给我做一下腿部按摩的话我会非常感激的，这样我就有精力在之后做一些其他活动了。”

“我确信他会尽力试试的。”Erik回答道，在风经过的时候理顺Charles被吹乱的发丝，把碎发夹在他的耳后。

工作人员给拍摄器材做准备的声音吸引了Charles的注意，他拉起Erik的手指向码头，“陪我走过去吗？”

“当然。”Erik点点头，拉着Charles一路走过沙滩。

Charles眯起了眼，现在他们回到了热带地区的艳阳之下，他用手遮住阳光，抬眼看向Erik，“我希望他们今晚的西班牙前菜会有加利西亚风味的章鱼，Raven最喜欢这个了。”

“我敢肯定如果你这么告诉Hank，就算酒店不提供菜品，他也会跳进海里捞一只上来给她的。”Erik开着玩笑，而Charles笑着用肩膀轻轻地撞了他一下。

“如果Hank要和一只章鱼掐架的话，我觉得还是把钱压在章鱼身上吧。因为当你说人兽大战的时候，大多数情况下野兽都会占据有利优势，奇怪的很，对吧？”Charles回嘴道，食指在空气中戳戳点点地强调自己的观点。

Erik咧开嘴，假装翻找着自己的口袋。“等一下，在我们打赌之前，让我给Emma打个电话咨询一下她的专家意见。”

Charles轻笑着推了推他，“好了，宝贝。我到了。”Charles向上爬了几步转过身来，突然间就被Erik瞳眸的色泽击中了。他的瞳孔因为耀眼的阳光而收缩到针尖般大小，这让他的虹膜呈现出极浅淡的蔚蓝，其中点缀着星星点点的绿色，他的眼睛在那一刻几乎美到极致。Charles就这么沉浸在那片色彩里，像是周围包围着一片温浅的海水。他向前倾过身吻在Erik的额头，轻声低语：“快回去吧，可别晒伤了。”

Erik深情地笑着，嘴唇刷过Charles的手背，“我在另一边等你。”

Charles走上码头，朝正在调整摄像稳定器的Hank走去，后者正把装备扛在肩上。他在他身边停下，亲切地拍了拍他的另一只肩膀，“你好啊，Hank。抓紧把这个搞定，然后我们就可以一起好好吃一顿了。不知道你怎么样，反正我已经饿死了。”

“我也是。”Hank说着点点头，Charles注意到他因为要跟拍所以摘掉了眼镜。他没有眼镜遮挡的时候看起来更自信了，这让Charles想起万圣节时候的他，那时还有一只Raven勾着他的手臂。一丝笑容爬上Charles的脸，他暗自发誓要尽力撮合好这两人。

“来吧，我要和你比赛到码头那边呢，看看你能不能赢我。别放水啊！”Charles走到就位点时扬言道，而身边的年轻人给了他一个古怪的表情。

Hank还没来得及回复，Charles就听到了Bryan从远处喊的“ACTION”，于是他转向Hank，挑衅地扬起一根眉毛，微笑着开口：“各就各位，预备，跑！”

*****

Erik站在遮阳棚的最边上，看Charles和Hank在码头上聊天。Charles在整个下午的发挥都异常惊人，他在完成场景上耗费的镜头比Erik以前合作过的任何一个明星都少，哪怕老戏骨Brad Pitt和Gerard Butler也一样。除此之外，不论Bryan因为一个不理想的角度想要重拍多少次，Charles都没有抱怨过，就算那些临时演员不停地搞砸，他也只是一笑置之，然后亲切自如地回到开机位准备重来。但Erik知道这些毫不间断的要求在极大地耗费他的精力，在刚刚走到码头的那段路上，Charles平时那种拽着他东奔西跑的热情劲头已经不见踪影。

结束之后离他们晚餐的预约时间还有几个小时，而Erik决定要在必须出发前确保Charles小睡一会儿，他的计划包括了一系列黏黏糊糊的拥抱和一个长长的热水澡，当然还有之后的按摩。

"Action!"

在听到Bryan的声音通过扬声器被喊出后，他拉回了注意力。Charles和Hank两人接到指令开始跑了起来，他们齐头并进，在木板路上飞奔而过，而Charles一直跑在外侧。他们经过了第一个标识处，Hank在拐弯时加快了速度，他的大长腿给了他额外的优势，但Erik在一瞬间意识到，哦不他跑得太快了。Hank过于迅速地斜刺过来挡住了Charles的路，而后者在直直撞上前者之前本能地举起双臂护住头部，以免磕上沉重的摄影机。但他冲击的势头太猛，反作用力让他跌跌撞撞地退到了木板的边缘，直接从上面摔了下去。

Erik的血液冻结了，他眼睁睁看着Charles从码头上掉下去，毫无办法却又没法移开视线。他只知道自己开始奔跑，风刮过他的皮肤。他就像被劈成了两半，一半在动作，而另一半被定在了原地，困在一个行走的噩梦之间，在那里，他不断重复地看见自己最爱的人以慢动作坠倒在沙滩上。

“Charles！”Erik的嗓音像是被掐住了，被他怦怦作响的心跳掩盖，当看到Charles人事不省地躺在码头下面的沙滩上时，他感到自己的腹部被揍了一拳。他一定是个傻子，才会相信这种完美的状态会一直持续下去直到永远，每一点残余的梦影随着时间的流逝轰然倒塌，就像海浪拍碎在礁石上。

"CHARLES!"

*****

 

*****

Notes:

1.【1】题目（及其翻译）取自《泰坦尼克号》的台词，字面翻译应该更类似于“能不能救我也由不得你”

2.【2】石墙暴乱（英语：Stonewall riots）是1969年6月28日凌晨發生於鄰近紐約市、格林尼治村中的石牆酒吧，一連串因警方臨檢而爆發的自發性暴力示威衝突。石牆暴動常被認定是美國史上同性戀者首次反抗政府主導之迫害性別弱勢制度的實例，亦成為標誌著美國及全球之同性戀權利運動發跡的關鍵事件。（在之前的文章里已经出现过了，不过年代久远，还是再注一遍吧= =）摘自维基百科

3.【3】The City of Light 光明之都，巴黎的昵称

  1. 呃……那年的十二月十日的确有月食。
  2. 关于Micheal飞身护住James的那部分请参照XMFC的人肉安全带。
  3. 一美在‘Wanted追杀令/刺客联盟’里饰演Wesley Gibson。




	4. Chapter 10 I Want You by My Side 我想你在我身边

[背景音乐 Robert Downey Jr. - ‘Your Move’ ]——对你没看错就是妮妮

Erik.

Charles缓缓地睁开眼，茫然地盯着头顶炫目的阳光，感觉自己像一只扑火的蛾子。他的脑后突突地疼，就像是有人在朝他狠狠轮了一锤子，之后还在不停地敲打。他在试着移动时眯起了眼睛，一阵从背部突然窜上来的剧痛攫住了他的呼吸。一切都融化在他眼前无边无际的蔚蓝里，周围的世界似乎静音了，Charles尝试着集中注意在自己的呼吸上，专注于天空中的那颗刺眼的火球，还有指尖沙粒流逝的触感。但他一切想要抓住什么的努力都随着那印刻在脑海中的磨人疼痛归于虚无。

“Charles。哦天哪，Charles。”他在听到那熟悉亲近的声音时松了一口气，他曾在那么多夜晚枕着那把嗓音入眠。他眨了眨眼，任由它指引着自己回到身体，就像每天早晨他在Erik的怀抱里醒来一样。而这一切都似乎变得没那么难熬了，因为Erik就在他身边。Erik俯下身，影子遮挡住了阳光。那一瞬间，这男人就是他宇宙中心的念头在他脑海里一闪而过。然后熟悉的手掌触碰到他，一只手稳稳地托在他脑后，另一只安抚性地抵在他胸口，就在心脏的上方。

“……Erik，没事的。我只是——”Charles回应着，在试图起身时咽回一声痛呼。

“试着别动。”Erik小声安慰着把他重新放平，手指在他胸口打着小圈，“哪里痛，Liebling？”

“大部分是背，”Charles说话的时候表情扭曲了一下，肋骨因为用力而发疼，“还有我的头。”

Erik瞥了一眼Charles身体的位置，脸刷地白了，“你能感觉到你的腿吗？”

Charles一下子僵住，他意识到自己太过专注于疼痛本身而忽略了没有疼痛的部位。他试探性地动了动自己的右腿，在肢体照常运作后松了口气，他左腿的动作也没有大碍。“是的……是的，我能。”

Erik倏地垮下肩膀，用掌根压了一把眼角，Charles伸出手，安抚地用指尖抚摸着Erik用来支撑他头部的前臂，感到自己的眼眶也有些湿润。Erik把视线放回到他身上，弯腰离得更近了些，把Charles的头小心翼翼地倾向一边。

“糟糕吗？”Charles问，咬住了自己的下唇。

Erik轻轻地摇摇头，“我没看到血。”

“好的，这很好……”Charles的嗓音颤抖着，而Erik把嘴唇贴上他的额头，久久没有离开。Charles闭上眼睛，把手放在Erik的胸膛，感受掌下稍微冷静下来的呼吸，试着专注于他熟悉的气息，让自己平复下来。因为他现在被Erik护在身下，与外界隔绝，Charles终于允许自己相信也许一切都会好起来。

“我的天哪，Charles！”他能听到Raven惊慌的叫声还有她狂乱的脚步，然后她就跑到他身边，一只手扶着他的脸颊，她一头金发悬在上方，周围晕着光圈，“Charles，你还好吗？”

一个短暂而有些病态的想法闪过他的脑海，至少他生命里最重要的两个人现在围在他身边，为他一心一意地焦急。他在再次尝试移动的时候瑟缩了一下，而Erik也退缩着，就像那个动作给他造成了什么生理性的疼痛，而非是给Charles。“Liebling，别动，求你。”Erik请求道，他的辅音发音比平时更厚重。也许胁迫感让他的口音愈发明显了。

“医疗队！”Raven大喊，朝更多的人挥手，然后更多奔跑的脚步声传来，再然后Charles被穿着亮红色马甲的医疗队员包围了。那些人想让Erik松开Charles，但Erik不肯放手，他朝他们用西语咆哮着什么，然后把Charles抱得更紧。医护人员看起来困惑不解，不知道该如何行事。

“Erik，看在上帝的份上，他需要专业的医疗救护！”Raven冲他吼着，Bryan和Darwin出现在她身后，脸色因为惊吓和担忧而显得苍白。Erik固执地摇头，把Charles抓得更紧了些。

“让他们退后。”Erik警告她，Bryan焦头烂额地举起胳膊。

“Erik，拜托——”他开口，而Erik的脸上刻满了更深的愤怒和忧虑。

“我说了，退后！(I said, back off！)”他对剩下的人大吼，但他们都互相交换着迷茫的表情。Charles完全理解为什么Erik会担心得如此过激。如果换作Erik出了什么事他也会这样的，但他意识到现在自己是唯一能说服Erik的人。

“亲爱的，”他嘶声唤道，挣扎着抬起一只手贴上Erik的脸颊。Erik垂下头看他，眼睛亮得过分。Charles尽力扯出一个微笑，抬眼看向这个他在乎到比自己更甚的人。“Erik，你得信任他们，好吗？我没事，我会没事的。只要让他们来帮我看看。”

“但我——”

“Erik，冷静下来（calm your mind）。”Charles安慰着他，拂去顺着Erik脸颊流下来的一滴泪水，“放松，我会没事的。但如果你不让我接受治疗的话，我就好不起来。”

Erik停顿了很久，像座被永远定在了那儿的雕像一样，最终点了点头。他抬起头看着那些医务人员，对他们飞快地做了一个“过来”的手势，对方立刻跑过来小心翼翼地抱住Charles，就像是护着一只无价的明朝花瓶。Erik把Charles交给他们，表情看起来非常冷静，但他的眼睛里盛满了忧心和后怕。在他身后，Charles能看到忧心忡忡的Remy朝这边跑来，他把一只手安抚性地放在Erik肩上，但被后者生硬地拍了下去。

“好了，Charles，只要躺着别动就行。”为首的医生用英语说道，她检查了Charles的基本体征，然后用手电筒照了照他的眼睛，观察他的瞳孔。接着她对底下的人简短地说了些什么，Charles觉得自己听到了“脑震荡”。

“救护车已经在路上了。”他能听到Bryan正在和谁说话，大概是Raven，但跑动的脚步声和拔高的嗓音变得越来越多，尽管他的后背闪过如针扎般的刺痛，Charles还是挣扎着支起脖子想看看发生了什么。

“你他妈是个专业的！”Erik喊道，脸因为怒火烧得通红。Charles看到Hank正颤抖着站在Bryan身后，满脸苍白。

“你当时他妈到底在干嘛？”

“我在……找——找光线。”Hank结结巴巴地说，在Erik逼近的时候迅速后退。

“你见鬼的有什么毛病？”Erik嚷着，Remy在努力把自己的老板拉回来，“就操蛋地想一想，看看你都对Charles做了什么？”

“我不是有意要——”Hank开口，但被突然扑过来的Erik打断了，后者正紧紧拽着他的衬衫。

“我要特么打断你的腿。”Erik厉声咆哮着，Remy急切地挣扎着把他往回拖，Darwin尝试着挤到Hank和Erik之间，而Raven正拼命地捶打Erik的背，尖叫着让他停下。Charles可以看到那几个医生在难以置信地摇头。

“ERIK！”他尽可能响地喊道，而Erik终于不再拉扯Hank的衣服，他的胸膛因为愤怒和用力而起伏不停。Remy像一只绝望的考拉一样挂在他身上拒绝放手，唯恐Erik再度失控爆发。现在所有人都小心谨慎地看向Charles，等着他说接下来的话。

“Erik，这不是Hank的错，放开他。”Charles冷静地说，同时可怜的Hank躲到了震惊的Bryan身后。Erik的脸依旧因为怒火而发红，他额头上青筋暴起，突突地跳着。但他最终从Hank身边走开，烦躁地梳了一把乱七八糟的头发。Remy正在轻声对Erik说些宽心的话，Charles听不清楚，但至少Erik现在在僵硬地点着头。

救护车的警笛声冲破了紧张的氛围，Charles心头扫过一片释然。那个带队医生正大吼着让所有人让开路，但就算是她也没胆子拦着Erik走过来。他用颤抖的手拂去Charles头发里的沙，眼里涌过一阵难以言说的情感。Charles怀疑Erik知不知道自己就像一本摊开的书一样好读，一切都能从他的眼睛里看出来。他尝试着露出一个疲累的微笑。

“待着我身边？”他低语，Erik立刻点了点头，抓住了Charles空着的那只手。Erik一路上都坚定地陪着一旁，他爬上救护车，像拉救命稻草一样握着他。Charles紧紧回握，咬回悬在嘴边的疼痛，当一个护士把针头扎进他手臂里时他觉得万分感激。一阵短暂的暖流淌过他的身体，让他觉得轻飘飘的，好像漂浮在太空里。他背上难以忽视的疼痛逐渐远去，他对Erik微笑起来，后者正温柔地抚着他的脸。Erik的面容是他记得的最后的东西，然后一切都逐渐隐于黑暗。

*****

透过小小的玻璃窗，Erik注视着那台大到令人心惊的磁共振仪，看着它把Charles整个吞噬进去，保护欲让他紧紧攥住拳头。Charles看起来那么苍白无助，他躺在病床上，身上的病号服只是比肤色浅一些的色块。Erik把额头抵在玻璃上，担忧和痛苦像一只爪子紧紧扣在他胸口。这时，里面的医生看到了Erik，他皱起眉，对身边的护士说了些Erik听不到的话。护士走出房间，脸上流露出一瞬间的同情，她带着Erik离开，把他安顿在接待室的沙发上，给他倒了杯咖啡。

而Erik只是盯着杯子，直到咖啡慢慢地、慢慢地变冷。

他的手机一直在口袋里响个不停，他过了一阵终于把它拿出来取消通话，奇怪为什么自己刚才没想到这么方便的方法。在呼叫名单上，他看到了十三通来自Emma的未接来电，还有几通来自Bryan和Raven，但他只是简单地删了它们，然后按下了快捷拨号的第二个名字。第一个按钮的号码是Charles的，当然，但他现在不可能再接电话了，这个念头让Erik的胸口猛地疼了起来。

国际长途的通话铃声响了几次，然后一个他深爱而熟悉的声音用德语开口。“Erik？天呐，真是个可爱的惊喜！”

Erik的下唇在颤抖，他紧紧闭上眼睛，感到泪水正在坠落的边缘挣扎。他不想哭的，真是见鬼。“妈妈？”

他听起来一定既失落又破碎，因为他母亲的语调马上从欢快变成了关心，“Erik，出什么事了？”

“我……”Erik用另一只手的掌根按了按眼睛，他现在抖得厉害，“妈妈，Charles……”

电话那头传来一声柔软的惊呼，Erik可以听到他父亲关切的声音出现在背景里，问着发生了什么。与此同时，他母亲依旧十分冷静，“Erik，Charles怎么了？”

“他……”Erik强迫自己绷紧神志，他不想就这么在一家异国医院的接待室里彻底崩溃，“妈妈，我们在拍电影的一个场景，然后发生了……发生了一场事故——”

“哦，Erik。”他母亲的声音听起来被蒙住了，他可以想象她的手捂在嘴上，大睁的眼睛里盛满了担忧，“拜托告诉我Charles一切都好。”

“他会没事的，”Erik尝试着呼出一口气，那边传来一声宽慰的叹息。因为某种原因，这让他觉得好了一点，“他正在做检查，但医生们说他会没事的。”

“那就好。”她的声音变成了那种她在他还是个小男孩时为他唱摇篮曲的那种低音软语，“Erik，我的宝贝，你得坚强起来，为了Charles。”

“我知道。”Erik抹了把脸，没心思在意上面什么时候沾染了湿意，“只是这太难受了，看到他这个样子，还有那种要失去他的感觉……”Erik的声音渐渐低了下去，他把手捂在脸上，闭着眼睛哭了出来，他母亲在另一端保持沉默。他自己的嗓音在低语里因为眼泪而显得嘶哑厚重，“妈妈，我不能失去他，我不、不能。”

“ **一切都好（Alles ist gut）** ，Erik，”她的声音安定澄澈，像一块温暖的旧毯子一样抚慰人心，“ **会没事的（Alles ist gut）** 。”

他点点头，尽管她看不到，但她是对的。一切都会好起来，本来还可能会有更糟的事发生在Charles身上。至少他还活着，Erik还在他身边，而没有什么能把他们两人剥离。他稳了稳情绪，在袖子上胡乱地擦了把眼睛。“Alles ist gut.”他对自己重复。

“你下一次觉得天要塌了的时候，亲爱的，记住这句话。”他母亲温柔地说，“现在感觉好点了吗？”

“ **嗯。(Ja.)** ”Erik深深地吸了一口气，然后颤抖地吐出来，“你是对的，Charles会好起来的。”

“而你在他身边，永远不会离开。”她轻柔地提醒他，比起疑问更接近陈述。她那么了解他，而且当然Erik宁愿死也不要离开Charles。

“他摊上我了，这他可没得选。”Erik喃喃道，他母亲在那边发出温和的笑声。

“现在我真的等不及要见见他了，”她揶揄，“他一定是个非常特别的人，才能把我儿子吃得死死的。”

“哦妈妈，他是的。”Erik应道，在Charles摔下码头之后第一次微笑出来。

*****

Charles缓慢地眨着眼，麻药的作用开始消退。他的头晕乎乎的，就像有人往里头塞满了棉絮，而且他嗓子干得冒烟。他想要叫“Erik”，但他的声带拒不合作，所以他最终只能发出一阵咳嗽，这让他的头晕得更厉害了。虽然如此，至少他背上的剧痛钝化成了隐隐的搏动，多亏了那些吗啡。他瑟缩了一下，试着往床边挪一点，这样他就能够到床头柜上装着水的玻璃杯。

突然，门旋了开来，一个凌乱不堪、满脸疲惫的Erik无精打采地踱了进来，拿着一本书和一条毯子。他在看到Charles醒过来时睁大了眼睛，扔下手里的东西跑到他身边。“Charles！”

Charles发觉自己被Erik抱了个满怀，他令人安心的怀抱比任何止痛药效果都要好，好得多。然后Erik退开身，在他脸上落下一个个亲吻，最终温柔纯洁地在他唇上留连片刻。“感觉好点了吗？”他问道，Charles可以看到Erik的眼眶红了。

“是的，而且有你在这儿。”Charles低声回应，试着再次吻上Erik，他们在快速结束之后在他背痛能允许的活动范围内尽可能紧地搂着彼此。Erik感觉起来温暖，坚实而安定，闻起来是淡淡的汗水和须后水混合的味道。

“我真的很担心。”Erik承认，一只手抚摸着Charles的发丝，动作镇定而安抚人心，“但我妈妈说一切都会好起来。”

“我没想让她担心。”Charles擦着在Erik耳后的一小块皮肤喃喃，印下一个吻，“你不该让她操心这个的。”

“我知道，但我当时不太理智。”Erik拉开距离又在他唇上轻吻了一下，“希望你能理解，我当时非常……混乱。”

Charles伸手描摹着Erik熟悉的眉骨线条，路过他高挺的鼻梁和尖削的颧骨。“你永远不会失去我，我保证。”

Erik眨了眨眼，他的睫毛现在湿润了，“但这由不得我们，不是吗？”

Charles觉得喉咙有点发紧，他知道这和药物副作用一点关系都没有，有关系的是Erik看他的眼神，就像Charles是什么非常非常珍贵的宝藏，他花了几世努力才终于寻得。“当然了，”Charles承认道，抚摸着Erik的脸颊，“但我会用尽全力回到你身边的。”

Erik点点头，放任自己沉醉在Charles的触碰里过了很久。然后他小心翼翼地给了Charles一个拥抱，他们搂着彼此，像是要这样保持到天长地久。Charles知道一切都会好起来，因为Erik在他身边。

*****

他们在门被轻轻敲响之前度过了一段相对不受打扰的时间。Erik站起身的那一刻，一个灰头发戴眼镜的医生拿着一块记录板进了病房。名牌上写着“Dr. Abraham Erskine”。

“Xavier先生。”医生开口，用眼神示意了一下边上的Erik。

“这是我的伴侣，Erik Lehnsherr，”Charles不带停顿地解释，他对着医生说话，目光却朝向Erik，“他是我的家人，如果你能让他了解我的恢复进度，并用对待病号家属的方式对待他的话，我会很高兴的。”

Erskine医生有些不知所措地颔首应允。Erik意识到他只有在不得不让自己放松的时候才会攥紧拳头。医生查了查图表，在翻阅报告的时候点了点头，“有几个好消息。CT和磁共振没有显示出骨折或脏器破损，刚刚做的几个测验也没有检测到器官功能受损。你很幸运，Xavier先生。但是目前还有些轻微脑震荡的症状，我建议你留院观察一晚，只是出于安全考虑，希望那你能理解。”

Charles表现出了明显的不情愿：“但是如果有人能够照看我的话——”当然了，没人会质疑他话里的“有人”指的是谁。

讲道理，Erik也一样讨厌待在医院，他讨厌看到Charles身带淤青地被安置在充满了消毒水还冷冰冰的病房……“Charles，如果医生觉得这样好一点的话，”Erik开口，“就待一晚。我不能——如果有什么突发状况……”他拧着双手咬紧下唇。

Charles的注视变得柔和，他发出一声可闻的叹息，“好吧。”

“很好。”医生赞同地点点头，微笑道，“我会让一个护士来安排你过夜。除非出现其他并发症，你明天早上应该就可以出院了。”

Erik吞咽了一下。他的视线在Charles身上打转。然后，母亲对他说的那句箴言压在了他的心头，同时他认出了那个男人的辅音发音方式，于是他开口：“谢谢你，Herr Doktor（医生）。”

“Nichts zu danken（不必客气）。”Erskine医生应道，在离开房间前冲他点了点头。

“我很高兴终于可以离开这里了。”Charles在他们恢复独处时说道，侧过身子躺着来减少背部的压力。

Erik在帮Charles掖被子的时候皱了皱眉，犹豫了一下，最终拖过那条他多拿的毯子也盖到对方身上。“我不知道如果他说你需要做大范围手术的话我会怎么样。”

Charles伸出手握住他的，温柔地捏了捏，这时候Erik才发觉自己的手又在发颤。“但我不需要，这就够了。”Charles安静地说，目光柔和而明亮。

Erik点点头，倾过身来吻他的太阳穴。他的唇留连了一会儿，只是为了提醒自己Charles依旧在这儿，在他身边。Charles现在受了伤，他的伤口和脆弱是Erik不想在任何一个他在乎的人身上看到的，更别说是Charles了。尽管如此，他的陪伴依旧坚如磐石。他早该知道的，从一开始就是，他们是认真的想走到最后，而Charles意味着一切。一想到他离失去这一切有多近，他就难以抑制地从心底开始震颤。

Erik按了护士铃，要求再拿几个枕头，而护士在把它们带来的同时也顺便拿来了一剂口服止痛药，Charles对此相当感激。Erik把一个枕头塞到Charles的膝盖下面，然后把另一个塞进对方怀里让他可以抱着。Charles现在看起来比刚才舒服一点了，而Erik因此稍稍放松下来。

“就算事情真的有那么糟，我也还是爱你。”Erik坐在Charles的床沿，轻抚他的发丝，低语道。

Charles微笑起来，用手背擦了擦眼睛，对上Erik的视线，“我知道……”

*****

夜色逐渐降临，窗外的日光已经转为柔和的暮色，但Erik没有显露出一分要离开Charles的意思。Charles在纠结医院的探访时限，以及他们能不能说服护士通融一下。但同样的，他不想强迫Erik在毫不舒服的椅子上过夜。如果够幸运的话，熄灯之后Erik可以爬到床上，在他入睡时与他同入梦乡。

当然了，没过多久一个护士就把头探进房间，敲了敲门板。“探视时间结束了，Lehnsherr先生。”她礼貌地说。Charles眯着眼睛瞅了瞅她的胸牌，上面写着“Carlotta”。“明天Xavier先生出院的时候您可以再过来。”

Charles看到Erik身上的线条变得僵直紧绷，纷纷叫嚷着拒绝。在他能和护士争辩任何事以前，Charles开口，“拜托，Erik晚上能不能留下？这会让我感觉好很多的。”

护士犹豫了一下，“这个，我们真的不该——”

“拜托了，Carlotta？”Charles露出狗狗眼的恳求表情，这招对Erik百试百灵，“我们会好好的。也会很安静，我保证。”

Carlotta的脸染上了红晕，但她点点头，“好吧，需要我叫人加一张床吗？”

Erik立刻摇了摇头，对近旁的那张椅子摆摆手，“不用了，椅子就很好。”

护士的脸上飘过一丝怀疑，Charles几乎可以听见她脑子里转过的想法。这几乎是明晃晃地暗示着他要和Erik分享同一张床，但她只是默认地点点头，这让Charles无比感激，“你们还需要别的什么吗？”

“不用了。”Erik对她露出一个微笑，可以融化大部分女人心的那种，当然也让Charles在劫难逃，“如果Charles有什么需要的话，我们会再叫人的。”

她回以一个笑容，“好吧，我的同事待会儿会来给Charles擦身，然后应该就没什么了。”她边说边向门口走去，而Erik捉住了她的手。

“呃，能不能让我来？”他问道，当护士看向Charles的时候，他渴望地点了点头。

“行吧，我会帮你把脸盆和毛巾拿来的。”她说着叹了口气，但脸上的笑容却愈发明显，“你们弄完之后把东西留在浴室就好了。”

她相当守时地在五分钟之内拿来了一盆温水和一小块毛巾，还有一条更大、更柔软的浴巾和一套新睡衣。“对他温柔点。”她对Erik说，而后者像是被冒犯到了，说的好像他还能想要用其他方式对待Charles一样。Charles暗自笑了笑，等护士离开后带上门。

“你听到了，Erik，对我温柔点。”他揶揄道，伸展了一下手肘，无视掉背上传来的阵痛。

“我根本不会想去伤害你。”Erik嘟囔着拿起那些洗浴用具，把它们一一摆在椅背上。他察看了一下，确认门已经上锁、百叶窗也合上了之后走到Charles身边，帮他解开病号服的腰带。然后Erik直起身，目光上上下下地扫过Charles的身体。当他看到对方身侧一直蔓延到髋部的斑驳淤痕之后，眉间的纹路变得更为深刻，“哦，Charles。”

“我没事，真的。”Charles再次向他保证，认出了潜藏在Erik疼惜语调里酝酿的愤怒，“如果有淤青，就意味着它在康复，不是吗？”

Erik的面容冷漠地绷着，但他只是点了点头，拿起那块小一点的毛巾浸入温水，里面有舒缓人心的薰衣草气息。在他轻柔地擦拭Charles的胸口时，对方发出一声舒适的叹息。他力道抚慰地清洗着，轻刷掌下的皮肤，而Charles只是带着毫不掩饰的爱慕看着他，手在Erik的胯部有一搭没一搭地爱抚。

Erik弯下身来去够Charles 的后背，有条不紊又万分冷静地从肩膀开始往下擦拭，他们的脸之间只有几英寸的距离。Charles盯着他，半阖着眼，因为Erik的靠近而有些熏熏然。他知道Erik有在很努力地规矩自己，好好手头的工作，但Charles就是忍不住想要再靠近一点点，他们的嘴唇轻靠在了一起。

“Charles，”Erik说话的方式显示出他想要专注于任务的决心，但却被他嗓音里的低哑给出卖了——那种喑哑一般出现在他进入Charles的时候。

“Erik，”Charles贴着他的嘴唇低语，然后慢慢地吻着他，在这纯洁的吻里寻求安慰，“谢谢你。”

Erik缓慢地从吻里拉开了距离，眨了眨眼，看起来有点晕乎乎的。然后他坚决地摇了摇头，皱着眉继续给Charles擦身，“别再这么做了，我的意志力也就这么点强。”

Charles咯咯笑着，而Erik把他用那块毛茸茸的大浴巾裹起来，接着擦他的双腿。“说真的，Erik，我伤到的只是背，不是‘小Charles’。”

Erik给了他一个扭曲的表情，“我看得出来。”他毫无感情地向下瞥了一眼，最明显的证据就是“小Charles”非常享受Erik的靠近，正抬起头来说hello呢。“但我不会因为没法管住我裤子里的家伙就把你置于危险的境地，就像Raven总是要求的那样。”

Charles叹了口气，“我猜你是对的。那就继续吧。”他看着Erik擦完了他的腿，然后以一个意料之外——但是非常棒——的足部按摩作为结束。Erik一边揉着Charles的右脚踝，一边对他露出一个微笑，而Charles终于观察到了他嘴角疲惫的线条，还有他眼睛下深重的眼袋。他不知道Erik上一次休息是什么时候。

在Erik完成所有任务之后，他把那套新的睡衣套到Charles身上，后者现在感觉满足而愉悦，“去吧，Erik，你该洗个澡，休息一下。”他提醒Erik，对方正向内置的浴室投去渴望的一瞥。

“你是在暗示我已经发臭了吗？”Erik咧开一个乏力的笑容，Charles轻笑着用足尖刷了刷他的大腿。

“我才没有暗示，我就是这个意思。去吧去吧，我没事的。”Charles示意了一下床边的呼叫按钮，“如果必要的话我会喊护士的，我保证。”

Erik终于不情愿地点点头，而Charles躺回床上，听着浴室里传来的水声。床头柜上有一本宣传册，详细介绍了贝尔维尤医院拥有的几个世界顶级设备。本子的最后还有一张照片，呼吁别人为医院捐款，Charles在脑中记了一笔，到时候让Darwin查查看。

这时他手机的嗡鸣响了起来，而Charles很惊讶地看到电池是满格的。Erik一定记得帮他把手机充了电。来点屏幕里是Raven微笑的照片，他按了接听键。“我还活着呢，如果你想问的是这个的话。”

“哈，哈，很有趣。”但Raven听起来到底是放松了点，“我之前来看过你，但你在检查室里做CT，Erik在打电话，他看起来心都要碎了，所以我和Darwin就没待久。”

“噢。”Charles眨眨眼，那一定是Erik和他母亲通话的时候，“呃，谢谢你来看我，不过医生说我明天应该就能出院了。所以到时候宾馆见？”

“听起来不错，”Raven说，“Erik还在那儿，没错吧？”

这听起来更像是个陈述而非疑问，但Charles并不真的对此感到惊讶。“是的，他晚上会待在这儿。”

“很好。”但Raven的语气太激烈了，Charles挑了挑眉毛，“如果他回来，我可能会忍不住朝他大喊大叫。他对可怜的Hank太刻薄了。这毕竟只是个意外。”

而Charles只是觉得非常，非常疲惫，“Raven，我们明天见，好吗？”

接下来的停顿有些意味不明，有那么一会儿Charles可以确定Raven要开始反驳了，但最终她只是叹了口气，“照顾好自己，有需要的话打我电话，Darwin的也可以。”

“我会的。”他挂断的时候Erik刚好从浴室出来，穿着一件新T恤和灰色的瑜伽裤。“这衣服你从哪儿搞来的？”他问，哪怕表达惊讶的时候也不忘眼波流转地和Erik眉目传情。

“Remy早些时候给我送来的。”Erik低头看了看自己，“我看起来没问题，是吧？”

“当然没有，比这好多了，”Charles说着，而Erik有点脸红，“到床上来，Erik。”

Erik点点头，把头发擦干后把用完的毛巾扔到一边。Charles想要挪到边上给他腾点位置，但Erik阻止了他，“这床绝对够我们两个人躺了。”Erik温柔地说，而Charles只是颔首，伸出手臂抱住Erik。

Erik躺下之后，Charles把头靠在他肩上。他闻起来就和Charles之前擦身时水里的薰衣草香皂一样，当他伸出一只手小心翼翼地环过Charles时，后者愉快地呼出一口气。他把鼻子埋进Charles 的头发里，“你现在觉得怎么样？”他轻柔地问，温暖的呼吸打在Charles的皮肤上。

他们拥抱着躺在医院的床上，而Charles必须侧着身睡也有好处，这意味着他可以把头倾到能面对Erik的位置。他的掌心滑过Erik的胸膛，然后握住他的手，十指交缠。“在你身边的时候我总会觉得好一点，受没受伤都一样。”

“我是说你的背，”Erik解释，嗓音里有明显的笑意，“记得告诉我，如果你需要水，吃的，止痛药，或者无聊的杂志……”

“好在我需要的就只有你，”Charles轻笑着开口，伸出腿勾过Erik的，“我麻烦可大了，”他坦诚道，“没你在身边就睡不着。”

Erik倾过身来，在他额头上印下一个吻。他拉开距离时眼里又出现了那种难以描述的情感。“我也不能。”他呢喃着，Charles稍稍移了一下位置，他们交换了几亲吻。当他再次枕回Erik肩上时，眼睛已经差不多要闭上了。他们的手依旧紧握着，Charles觉得这样能更容易地不去回忆坠下码头时的事，Erik就在这里，而他抱着他，就像对方是世界上唯一重要的人。Erik空着的那只手顺进Charles的发丝，拇指温柔地在颈背上打着小圈，直到后者慢慢在舒适而催眠的抚摸中沉沉睡去。

*****

Charles在病床上端正地坐好，两腿挂下床沿，Darwin早些时候给他带了换洗衣物，而Erik刚刚帮他穿好，收拾停当。Erskine医生大概一小时前进来做了晨间检查，最后一次查看了他的瞳孔，然后愉快地宣布他的状态已经可以出院了，因为Charles昨晚没有再痉挛或是头晕恶心。Charles感觉自己好多了，疼痛经过一个晚上之后已经褪成了突突的钝痛，再加上吗啡和口服止痛剂的作用，他现在的主要问题除了背部僵直之外也没什么别的了。

Erik之前出门去帮他办出院手续的文书工作，Charles对自己微笑起来，感激在他经受这一切的时候有Erik在身边。他讨厌待在医院，一片片空枯的周墙里经受过这么多痛苦和折磨，躺在病床上的时候想着这里的上一个过客是谁，然后难以控制地对他们赶到遗憾，因为生活充满了这么多的错误，又有那么多话语无法被收回。而有些坚守的人就只是在拉锯战上死撑着，因为他们没有准备好离开。Charles摇摇头，把这些思绪清出脑袋。一路上Erik每一步都陪着他走来，他不能想象如果对方没有这么做会怎样，也不知道如果离开对方，自己是否还有能力变得完整。

当房门打开的时候他抬起眼，在看到Erik带来的东西后稍稍畏缩了一下，“Erik，这是干嘛的？”

“帮你能顺利上车，不然呢？”Erik反问，低头困惑地看了看轮椅，又抬头看回Charles。

“我不会坐那个的。我的腿没事，也没那么病弱。我绝对可以靠着一双腿走出这里。而且外面肯定有一堆安营扎寨的记者，如果他们拍到照片，就会一整天开心地卖那些新闻，看看可怜的脆皮人Charles Xavier，困在轮椅里的喜剧演员。”Charles坚决回应道，同时移动着想要站起身证明自己的观点。

而Erik立马出现在他身边，稳固地压住他的手臂，但每一分动作都温和至极，他的语调像钢材一样顽固不屈，“Erskine医生说你至少要卧床休养一个礼拜，所以你要么坐轮椅，要么我就抱你出去，因为我见鬼的才不会让你走着出入这里把背伤得更重，就只是为了照顾自尊这种微不足道的理由。”

Charles眨眨眼，房间里浸满了震惊的沉默。Erik看起来相当后悔自己脱口而出的语句，他放开Charles的手臂退后几步，脸上带着一种刺痛的表情。“Erik，”Charles放软了语气，“我们在吵架吗？我们为什么要吵？”

“抱歉。”Erik立刻说，靠着Charles在床上坐下。他伸出手，在对方腿上悬停了一会儿，然后不确定地把手放到了Charles大腿的方向上。Charles把掌心覆到Erik的手背，带着他把手放上自己的大腿。Erik轻轻捏了一下，继续道，“我很抱歉。我们不吵架了。”

Charles扬起手笼住Erik的脸，拇指抚过他充血的眼睛底下明显的眼袋，“你昨晚有睡吗？”

Erik摇摇头，Charles倾过身吻了吻他的脸颊，感觉有点心碎，“我也很抱歉。”他夸张地吸了一口气，露出一个大大的微笑，对Erik摆摆手，“来吧，把我弄进去。我们到街上来一场即兴。再搞点铃铛或者口哨，你觉得怎么样？气球也不错啊，能让画面色彩效果好一点。”

他惊叫了一声，因为Erik利落地把他从床上抱起来，然后毫不客气地扔进椅子里。Erik摇着脑袋，反驳道，“你知道在他们拍照之前我就会让那些相机报废掉。”

Charles笑了，徒劳地试图在Erik撤退到他身后之前报复他，“这有什么好的？你只能让可怜的Remy心脏病发。”

“很好，介于他接连不断地给我发了那么多激励人心的鸡汤，所以他活该。”Erik毫不留情地说。

“真的？让我看看。”Charles一边咯咯笑着，一边翻找着Erik过夜时带的包，在他找到手机之前Erik就开始推他出房间，所以他停了下来，“哦你该试试把我的轮椅漂浮起来。现在他们真的是有得讲了。”

*****

*****

在得知Charles会在他和Erik共住的套房里进行卧床修整后，酒店方面的举动真的不能再贴心了。他们为两人提供了私人门房的二十四小时在线电话。而且他们和医院的交接也非常专业有效，Erik很高兴自己可以不用关心那些细枝末节，只要做他最擅长的事：照顾好Charles。

他确保Charles能吃到他最喜欢的英式早餐，而Remy在让Charles绝不无聊这方面战果颇丰，他搜罗来了整叠的DVD让Charles打发时间（当然了，Charles最感兴趣的肯定是Erik演过的电影，这不是什么巧合，而Remy——这只狡猾的狐狸——显然预见到了这一点）。Erik也会给Charles念书听，并在对方在生理上显示出明显的不舒服和不宁时给他做上一个长长的、宽慰人心的按摩。他的手抚过那片熟悉而苍白的皮肤，偶尔停下来弯身在上面印几个吻。而这些即兴的按抚到最终总会变成Charles伸出手臂向Erik索取拥抱，而后者会愉快地和前者一起躺到床上，两人拥住彼此，听电视背景里传出来的嗡鸣。

“有时候我会想，”一天下午Charles睡意未退地开口，“如果我伤得更重该怎么办？如果我不能再工作了呢？”

这让Erik的心猛抽了一下，“别说这种话。”

“Erik，你知道情况有可能会严重得多。”Charles的眼睛蓝而透亮，Erik把他额前的碎发梳到脑后。

“那我就退出影坛，然后照顾你。”Erik毫无保留地说，“我们会搬到一个安静美好的地方，也许在某座山里，我会给你做菜，而你会希望我们住得离麦当劳近一点。”

Charles笑了，离Erik更近了些，“你真会照顾我？”

“当然，”Erik也往前凑近，他们的鼻尖轻刷在一起，“如果没有你，我的生活还有什么意义？”

Charles莞尔，眼角微微皱起，“我觉得你是个比我更加高明的浪漫喜剧演员。”

Erik对他露齿一笑，“如果你是想讨好我来让我晚上给你带烤鸡的话，这不会有用的。”

最后Erik还是毫不意外地带了烤鸡，还配上了Charles最喜欢的切花土豆。在出餐厅的时候他碰到了Remy，对方发出一个类似抽鞭的声音，然后咧嘴露出一个得意的笑容，而Erik假装自己什么都没有听见。

不幸的是，Erik只被放了一天的假，所以第二天他就得到摄制组报道。他一直等到Darwin和Raven出现，那俩人怀里捧着给Charles的杂志、电影集和一只巨大的玩具熊。“别担心伙计，我们会照顾好他的。”Darwin向Erik保证，而Raven还是不愿意看他，嘴唇抿成一条不开心的曲线。Erik并没太在意，毕竟Hank才是犯了错的那个，而她应该还没有深陷情网到这种程度，以致看不到那点。

当Darwin和Raven先出去拿午餐的时候，Erik抓住机会给了Charles一个告别吻。“好了，宝贝，我最好在Bryan派出特种部队追捕我之前到位。”

Charles抬起那双青蓝的眼睛看向他，“到这儿来，Erik。”

这应该是个纯洁的吻，但Charles在这时偏过头去，他的嘴斜斜对准Erik的，两人双唇分开，他抓着Erik发丝的手收得更紧，甚至窒住了呼吸。Erik由着Charles将他拉得更低，他们唇舌纠缠，Charles擒住了Erik的下唇，让后者呻吟出声，而他变本加厉地吮吸对方的唇齿，让这个吻变得更绵长湿润，Erik一瞬间硬了起来。

Charles终于放开了他，眉目半阖，那张美艳的嘴有些肿胀，比以往来得更红。“你得走了，总要有人养家糊口呐。”他边说边恼人地咬着嘴唇，Erik只能盯着他看。

“呃，好吧。”Erik弯下身，最后在对方唇上轻啄了一口，在改变主意和Charles一起钻回被子里之前退开。Charles还在康复期，Erik不可能让他因为一己私欲而再次伤到自己的背。

“好吧，那我走了。”Erik梳开他深色的松软发丝，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

当乘车上路之后，Erik感到自己口袋里的手机开始震动，他以为是Charles，但实际上是Emma打来的。他叹了口气，接起电话。“哈啰，Emma。”

“拜托告诉我Charles没事。”这是他听到过的Emma最为担忧的语气，“Remy刚告诉我发生了什么，但我宁愿听你亲口说。”

“他会没事的。”Erik保证道，简单地和她说了说医院里的情况。

“好吧。”现在Emma听起来放松了一点，“你怎么应付的？告诉我你徒手撕了多少人？”

“很好笑。”Erik说着打了个哈欠。他之前没怎么睡，而且他现在的大部分精力依旧集中在人处宾馆的Charles身上，“等我待会儿休场的时候打回来好吧？我快到片场了。”

“这个嘛，你最好打回来。”Emma怀疑地说，“还有，看在上帝的份儿上，别做蠢事，也别杀人。”

“掰，Emma。”Erik大声嚷着，挂断了电话，揉了揉太阳穴。

在片场打过招呼之后，Erik尽量让自己把思绪集中在工作、而非Charles身上，但这明显是一种徒劳。担忧一直都在他的头脑里盘旋，走到Bryan所在的棚屋里时，他发觉所有人都在留神地注意着他，包括Bryan本人。“Charles还好吗，Erik？”

“他没事，现在在酒店里休息，”Erik做了次深呼吸，“我们能快点把它搞完吗？”

Bryan忧虑地点点头，“好的。那么鉴于Charles不在这儿，我们就重拍一下你受到医疗救护的那一段，在你的手臂因为爆炸受伤之后……”

Erik在Bryan讲话的时候在一旁听着，半心半意地思考他说的话，但当看到Hank像往常一样在片场周围安顿机器时，他顿住了，“他在这儿干什么？”Erik咬牙切齿地问。

“谁？”Bryan困惑地环顾四周，在看到Hank时突然反应过来，他的眉头在理解的神色里皱起，“Erik，保持冷静——”

Erik疾步而去，没费心听他劝慰，他剩下的感官被怒火占据，视线里只余下Hank那张苍白惊恐的脸。虽然Hank大概比Erik高出整整一英尺，Erik还是揪着他的衣服把他推在了墙上，无视了周围工作人员发出的惊叫。“你还在这儿做什么？试着再杀了别人吗？”

Hank有些狂乱地摇着头，转向四周寻求帮助，“我很抱歉，Erik，这真的是个意外，我发誓！”

“Erik！”一个尖利的声音从左边响起，Erik立马认出了Shaw那把居高临下的嗓音，“Erik，放开他，立刻！”

“你。”Erik丢下受惊的Hank，转过身抓住Shaw那件矫情到荒谬的西服的翻领，“我们都拍了一整天了，但你就一定要他再来一次。”

Shaw那双结满冰霜的眼睛盛满了凛冽的怒火，“如果你还有点脑子的话，就最好放开我。我可不是个蠢兮兮的摄影师，能任由你推来搡去。”

Erik感觉到有人在把他拉开，但他的目光还是钉在Shaw身上。“来吧，Erik，”Remy安静地开口，而Erik有些迷茫地意识到Alex和Sean也在一起拉着他。他听到Bryan正在用喇叭宣布休息一会儿，但那并没有打碎站在一旁围观的人墙，也没能给Erik让出一条路。直到Remy几乎是押送着他回到拖车，Erik才开始冷静下来，他接过Sean递给他的啤酒，仰起头一饮而尽。

“放松， **我的朋友(mon ami)** ，”Remy坐在Erik身边拍了拍他的大腿，冷静地劝导着，“如果你被炒了，我也会把工作丢了的。”

Alex轻笑了一下点点头，“而且相信我，我和Sean绝对不想把剧本再推翻重来了。”

Erik闭上眼睛，控制着自己的脾气，“我觉得我已经要被炒了。”

“也许吧。”Sean同意道，在Erik瞪他的时候往后缩了缩，“但是嘿，我懂，毕竟我也谈过恋爱。”

“‘谈过？’”Alex嗤笑了一下，Remy也笑出声来，“我都很惊讶Moira MacTaggert没有在你这跟踪狂的屁股上贴一张限制令了。”

Sean在另外两人发出嘲笑时翻了翻白眼，但Erik依旧因为愤怒而颤抖。外面传来了敲门声，Remy蹦起来开了门。Bryan满脸歉意地出现在外面，有些警惕地看了看Erik。“我能进来吗？”

“当然。”Erik毫无感情地说，“所以是Shaw炒了我，还是我们得法庭上见——毕竟我对他进行了言语和肢体上的冒犯？”

Bryan摇了摇头，“他理解你的情绪不是很稳定，所以你没有被炒，但Hank就不一样了。”

所有人都抬突然起头看向Erik、等着他的反应。Erik原以为这个事实会让自己感到解脱，但这并不能改变Charles依旧受了伤的事实。他不知道自己为什么会感觉这么糟，甚至被噎得一句话都说不出来，他最终只能点点头。Bryan如释重负地叹了口气，“五点钟片场见。”然后他离开了拖车。

*****

电视里放着Julia Roberts的老电影，但Raven没花多少注意力在这上面，她正帮Charles磨着指甲，让它们看起来整洁光亮。反观Darwin，他就沉浸其中无法自拔，一边往嘴里塞着多利脆，一边把脚搁在椅子上。Raven在继续手头上的事之前盯着他的脚看了一会儿，“Dar，你知道，你可以找人预约一个足疗的。这根本不费事儿。”

Darwin发出一声不置可否的嘟囔，听起来完全没上心，而Charles翻了翻眼睛，“你知道他只要看到Julia就两眼发直心无旁骛的吧？”他对Raven说，然后又转向Darwin，“嘿，Darwin，英女王要来我们这儿把她的内裤送给我。”

“那真棒。”Darwin继续牛头不对马嘴地回复，Charles和Raven交换了一个白眼。

“不管怎样，”Raven把胸前的秀发甩到肩后，“就像我刚才说的，我觉得Erik完全就是反应过度。他当时整个人都炸了，尤其是在吼Hank的时候，那个小可怜。我是说，拜托，那毕竟是个意外。”

她能精准地感应到某一刻，Charles在她的触碰下僵住了，然后他缓慢地将手指从她的掌心抽出来，“Erik当时很混乱，”Charles有些紧绷地说，表情小心地维持着空白，“他很担心我。如果角色对调的话，我也会和他一样的。”

Raven沮丧地挥着双手，“你在逗我吗？你要为他的那些混蛋举动辩护？”

Charles飞快地眨眨眼，这是他被惹恼之前的标志，“我们来谈点别的吧。”

Raven咽回那些反驳的话，不想在Charles的康复期惹他生气。她知道Darwin现在开始注意这里了，他向他们俩的方向瞥了两眼，而她不希望这演变成另一场争执。她捡起锉刀，重新握住Charles的手，开始动作起来。

“我不是说你和Erik在一起不合适……”她开口。

“很好，”Charles生硬地回道，“因为我也不需要你的认可。”

“上帝啊，”Raven低声嘟囔着，没理会Charles冲她扬起的眉毛，“我看和Erik待在一起根本就没让你的顽固症有一丝一毫的起色。”她的声音稍微提高了一点，能看到Darwin在一旁赞同地点点头。所以他还是一直在暗中观察的，这个狡猾的混蛋。

她本来指望着和Charles吵一架，但出乎意料的是，他开始微笑起来，“Erik的确为我做了很多改变。”他软和地坦诚道。

而Raven嗤之以鼻，她锉着Charles的无名指，怀疑不用多久上面就会多一个金色的指环。“你在开玩笑吗？Angel说他胡搅蛮缠的时候就和只待宰的猪一样难搞。”

Darwin这时发出一阵响亮的大笑，就连Charles都开始笑了出来，“我估计他也是。”他的眼睛里现在充满了一种深重情感，眼神显得有些遥远，Raven在思考如果有一个人——Hank——在想起她的时候露出这种表情，那会是什么感觉。也许如果当她也为某人——再一次地，Hank——如此沦陷话，她就会理解看到他们受伤时的感受，体验到那种可能会失去他们的恐惧。

“你还好吗？”Charles温和的嗓音打断了她的思绪，Raven笑着点点头。

“当然啦，你和我，我们才不会因为一个混球就闹崩呢。”她的笑容更深了，“你个重色轻友(Hos before bros)的家伙，没出息。”

Charles假装露出一副义愤填膺的表情，“你刚刚是喊我‘色鬼(ho)’吗？”

Raven耸耸肩，“至少你只和一个人上床，”她咯咯笑着，Charles迅速地敲了敲她的大腿，无奈地摇摇头，而Darwin甚至比他们俩笑得还大声。

*****

Erik回来的时候Charles正在读《傲慢与偏见》，前者的怀里揣着一纸袋的食物，Charles可以闻到晚餐里的鸡肉和意面发出的诱人香气。但比起这些，Erik本人才是让Charles最为欣慰的存在。他推开书本，抬眼露出一个笑容，伸手向对方索要一个拥抱，并在Erik放下食物时给了他一个代表欢迎的吻。但是他看出有什么东西不太对劲：Erik没有迎上他的视线，而且在吻Charles的时候没有也集中注意力。Charles攀住Erik的上臂，发现对方正在轻轻地颤抖，“Erik，出什么事了？”

“没事。”Erik绷着脸，面上没有一丝表情。他把饭盒在床头柜上一一摆开，这样Charles吃起来会方便一点，“你今天感觉好点了吗，Liebling？”

Charles小心翼翼地看着他，意识到Erik在瞒着些什么，因为不想让Charles担心，“Erik，到我这边来坐下，然后告诉我出了什么事。”

Erik迟疑了片刻。

“拜托。”Charles的眉头拧成忧虑的形状，Erik响亮地叹了一口气，扔下那些食物，重重地把自己摔在床上。他的背靠在床板上，Charles立刻握住他的手，让他们十指交缠。然后他靠近Erik，看着对方，“告诉我发生了什么。”

“Hank，”Erik喑哑地开口，闭上眼睛捏了捏鼻梁，“我让Hank丢了工作，还威胁了Shaw。”

“什么？”Charles的眼睛瞪大了，他缓慢地调整着姿势，想要离Erik更近一点，“和我说说，从头开始讲给我听。”

他耐心地倾听着，Erik一点点告诉他白天发生的事，关于他怎么冲Hank发火，然后又惹上了Shaw。Charles其实并没有很惊讶，Erik从来没有真正隐藏过自己的脾气，虽然他永远、永远都不会对Charles释放怒火。现在Charles受伤了，他可以理解Erik很混乱、愤怒而且担心。见鬼的，如果Erik和他角色互换，那他也会有一样的反应。

他一直等着，直到对方不再说话、开始目无焦距地盯着前面的虚空，还心不在焉地拨弄自己的指甲。Erik的头枕在他的一只肩膀上，于是Charles扬起手臂搂住对方，仔细思忖着自己想要说的话。

“Charles？”他听到了Erik试探的声音，“你平常不会这么安静。”

Charles叹了口气。在他们的关系里，总会有些事是他和Erik达不成共识的，而这就是其中之一。“Erik，你得和Bryan谈谈，让他重新聘用Hank。”

Erik的头猛地抬起，速度快得让Charles眨了眨眼睛。“什么？为什么？”他质问道。

这就是了，Charles心想。他清了清嗓子，无意识地用拇指轻抚着Erik的手背，“因为Hank的事就是一场意外，他没想伤害任何人。”

“他是个专业人员。”Erik气冲冲地说，Charles能看到他眼里闪过的明亮的怒火，“你差点没命，就因为他没做到位。如果后果更严重的话你怎么办？”

“但现在一切都好。”Charles提醒Erik，注意到对方下颚紧绷的线条，“而且Hank的工作做得很好，这只是一场意外。你都在那么多片场工作过了，你知道有时候意外就是会发生。”Charles让语调一直保持温和，然后将额头贴上Erik的太阳穴，“Erik，你知道Hank连只苍蝇都不会伤害。”

“不，”Erik的声音听起来很着恼，“但他伤害了你。”

Charles沉沉地呼出一口气，“Erik亲爱的，我希望你能冷静下来(calm your mind)，好吗？我知道你现在很生气，很难过，也很累，因为你在拍了一整天戏之后还要跑过去给我带晚餐。我很感激，真的。但我需要你认真听我说。如果我才是意外的肇事者呢？如果是我让Hank或是其他人受伤了呢？你会像对待Hank一样对待我吗？”

Erik的眼神飘向一边，但手依旧紧紧握住Charles的，这是个好迹象。

Charles抚过Erik的脸颊，让他朝向自己，然后轻柔地吻着他。“Erik，你知道我是对的。Hank的事就是一场意外，没错。而且退一万步说，也许他是大意了。但我们得体谅这些，Erik。这让我们变成更好的人。”

Erik的表情挫败不已，“你不会知道我看到你摔下去的时候是什么感觉。”他低声道，“我想要伤害其他人，尤其是那些伤害了你的。”

Charles点点头，抚摸着Erik带着胡茬的双颊。“我知道，亲爱的。如果你被伤到了，我也会这样的。但你必须原谅Hank，他也不知道这会发生。看着我的眼睛，告诉我他丢了工作让你很高兴。”

Erik看向Charles，但他的下唇开始颤抖， “可为什么我感觉那么糟。”一丝内疚从他眼里划过。

“因为你是一个好人。”Charles说，温柔地微笑着，一边梳理Erik的头发，“如果你开始因为别人的不幸而幸灾乐祸，我才要担心呢。”

他们在沉默中坐了良久，Charles轻轻地抚着Erik的背，听着他的呼吸随着放松一点一点慢下来。“我得让事情回归正轨。”Erik最终这么说道，听起来心意已决。

Charles吻了吻他的太阳穴，“去给Hank道个歉，带他出去喝一杯。我会和Bryan谈谈的，好吗？”

Erik点点头，牵起Charles的手在他的手背上印下一吻。“你让我真的想要成为更好的人。”

Charles朝他咧开嘴，“你已经是了。”他指了指床头柜上有一点冷下来的食物，“走之前先吃点东西。”

Erik站起身摇了摇头，他在镜子前理了理头发，把衬衫抚平。“我不饿。我现在先去找Hank，以免事情闹得更大。”

“好吧。”他们交换了一个告别吻，Erik在临走前抚了抚Charles的脸颊。Charles拿起边上的电话，立刻打给了Bryan。这位导演在电话那头听起来相当谨慎，Charles再三向他保证自己已经和Erik谈过了，而且Hank应该马上被返聘。Bryan在同意的时候松了口气，他们又稍微聊了一会儿，然后被插进来的另外一个通话打断了。“Bryan，我有电话打进来，先挂了。”

“好吧Charles，真的谢谢你，保重。”

Charles看到了Raven的号码，他按下接听键，“你好，我亲爱的。”

然而她声音中急促的怒火和尖刻让他有些不知所措，“搞什么鬼，Charles？你得管管Erik，不然他就要把整个片场都拆了，还会把剩下的所有人搞失业！”

“什么？”Charles皱起眉，抓紧了身下的床单，“等等，这和Hank有关吗？”

Raven嗤之以鼻地开口，“基督啊，当然是了。Angel刚刚告诉我发生了什么。我真不敢相信你就这么把那个杀人狂放出去了！”

“我没有，”Charles尖锐地反驳，“我告诉他这么做是错的，他现在是去找Hank改正这一切。”

Raven那边的寂静使人发聩。有那么一会儿Charles以为他断线了，但最终Raven开了口，“你告诉他这是错的？”她的声音听起来踌躇而试探。

“当然了，”Charles愤懑地说，“Raven，我不是Erik的傀儡或者什么的。如果他做了什么我不赞同的事，你可以确定我会见鬼地和他说，而且他会听。”

“噢。”Raven看起来像是在考虑什么，“所以Hank被返聘了吗？”

“我和Bryan谈过了，他说他很乐意这么做。”Charles长长地、沉重地叹出一口气，“这用不了几天的，我向你保证。”

“当然。”Raven听起来有点阴郁，“不管怎么说，我很抱歉吼了你，就只是……Erik最近火气挺大。好吧，是非常。”

“我知道。而且我替他道歉。”说实在的，Charles觉得难过，但与此同时，这整个插曲都在向他展示Erik的爱有多深，这让他在脑子里确信，他们的关系能够一直走得长远。

*****

Erik轻轻叩响门板，暗自希望自己没记错房间号。里面没有人应答，于是他又敲了一次。猫眼那边的光线暗了下来，但门依旧纹丝不动，所以他估计Hank就在里面，只是害怕得不敢开门。“Hank，是我，我不是来杀人灭口的，我保证。”

过了一会儿门锁传来一声响动，随后门慢慢悠悠地开了一条缝，Hank大大的蓝眼睛正小心地向外探查着。“我这儿有防狼喷雾。”

“看在上帝的份上，”Erik一只手撸过头发，强迫自己冷静下来。“Hank，我是来道歉的，好吗？我当时情绪失控了，我不该那么暴力的。这只是一场意外，我现在了解了。”Erik伸出双手，就像在安抚一匹受惊的马儿，他让自己的声音保持温和，“我非常、非常抱歉，好吗？”

又是一段长长的停顿，然后Hank小心翼翼地把门开得更大些。他飞快地点了一下头，又准备把门合上。Erik阻止了他的动作，却让他惊叫一声跳到一边。

“不，等等，我的意思是，我想带你出去喝点什么，”Erik请求道，在Hank在他面前不住颤抖的时候感到更内疚了。“拜托，我们就坐下来，好好聊一聊，行吗？”

Hank看他的眼神就像是站在一个鲨群肆虐的水箱边缘，“只是聊聊，对吧？”

Erik再次点点头，“来吧，我请客。”

他们最终来到了宾馆的K歌吧，一群醉得不轻的英国游客正扯着嗓子唱Mariah Carey的“Without You”，那音量让吧台的员工退避三尺。Erik已经开始喝第三杯啤酒了，但Hank依旧抿着他的气泡水，显然相当不自在。如果放在平时，那些旅客差不多已经要把Erik惹毛了，但他们的口音让他想起了Charles，所以他最后看起来就像是个彻彻底底的（有精神问题的）呆瓜，正对着自己的啤酒傻笑。

“来嘛，痛快点。”他对Hank说，后者皱了皱眉，一口干尽了杯子里剩下的内容。“啊，这样才对嘛。”

“我酒量真的不好，”Hank说着叹了口气，放下空了的杯子，“所以不想太浪费好酒。”

Erik嗤了一声，朝酒保挥了挥手，示意再来一轮，“这都取决于你自己，”他对Hank保证道，而对方有些半信半疑，“只有在你想醉的时候，你才会真的醉。”

“我觉得这话大部分交警都不会同意。”Hank开口，但又立马停了下来，因为Erik白了他一眼。酒保把两瓶新开的喜力啤酒放在他们面前，Erik拿起自己的那瓶，和Hank碰了碰杯。

Hank这次喝得快多了，当他的瓶子里只剩下差不多一半的酒时，Erik咧开嘴笑起来，“这才是喝酒的精神。”

Hank对着自己的酒瓶有些气馁地眨眨眼，“你觉得我能把Raven约出去吗？”他管不住的嘴开始自行讲述。

Erik叹了口气。这种话题Charles才比较擅长，要鼓励鼓励人们，让他们充满信心什么的。而Erik更多倾向于训练他们的极限，他相信如果没有外界逼迫，人们永远不会自发行动。说到底，如果当时Charles没有出现在拖车门口，急切地把舌头塞进Erik的嘴巴，那他对Charles日渐发展的感情可能永远都会是一个秘密。

现在Hank死死盯着他，眉间刻出一道深深的沟壑，里面写满了忧虑，“你真的觉得她不会和我约会？”

“哼？”Erik眨眨眼，把亲吻Charles的念头赶到脑外，“抱歉，我有点走神。拜托，Hank，她真的很喜欢你。你只是需要抓住机会，赶紧用用你的嘴。”

“真的？”Hank脸上闪出的微笑就像是纯粹的阳光。“我不知道。呃，就是，她喜欢我。”

Erik喝完了剩下的啤酒，感觉自己简直像闯进了某集《绯闻女孩》。“我觉得我们还得再来点。”

不知过了多久，反正他们在结束七轮之后，Erik和Hank加入了那群吵吵嚷嚷的英国游客，在一片歇斯底里的笑声中跟着他们一道唱起了“I’m Too Sexy”。Erik故意随心所欲地把自己口音里的辅音发得厚重至极，Hank在一旁笑着弯下了腰。“服务员，上酒！”一个英国人大声嚷着，而他的妻子正朝着Erik挥舞着一张20美元的纸币。Hank像是一条被舞蛇人催眠了的眼镜蛇一样，在屋子的各个角落窜来扭去，Erik快速地干下一杯，然后重新开始唱歌，“I’m too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts......”

“把衣服脱了，Erik！”其中一个女人喊道，而Erik大力地摇摇头。他的货只有Charles才能验，于是他毫无愧疚心地把Hank送到了屠夫们的刀下，直直地把他推向前。

“什么？不不不不……”Hank的脸简直和甜菜根一样，因为笑声、酒精和尴尬而涨得通红，“不，我——我不太习惯肢体暴露——”

“才不是呢！”Erik喊了一嗓子，笑声盖过了音乐，“他在万圣节的时候扮成了超人！”

“哦，那我们可得好好看看。”有人要求，而Erik根本抑制不住窃笑，看着Hank尝试摆脱突如其来的注意力。然后他陷回吧台前嵌着软坐垫的椅子，拾起一边的遥控器，选了一首耳熟能详但又不怎么难唱的曲子。他醉眼朦胧地朝屏幕眨了眨眼，《500 Miles》总不是一首太难唱的歌，对吧？

之后的几分钟里那些英国佬完全忘记了要扒掉Hank的衣服这回事，所有人都在原地踩着拍子，歌声震天响，“AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE **（我会[为你]走五百英里，然后再走五百英里）**!”其他的顾客和员工都加入了进来。

“哒哒啦哒!”Erik唱道。

“ **哒哒啦哒!** ”剩下的人都争相应和着，直到整首歌结束才停下来。Erik伸出手紧紧搂过身侧的Hank。

“你似追棒的（你是最棒的）。”Erik含糊不清地开口，拍着Hank的背，“我很——很抱歉对你吼了。”

“没肆（没事），”Hank嘟哝回去，没什么效用地摆摆手，“辣下面有水（那下面有水），呃，在辣个（在那个），呃——”

“公教车（公交车）？”Erik皱了皱眉。这听起来没啥问题，但现在他不在乎这个。“不管怎样，我很抱歉。非常抱歉。我太害怕失去Charles了。”

Hank理解地点点头，他的眼镜一直滑到鼻尖，“你会为Charles走五百英里吗？”

Erik笑了一声点点头，不知为什么觉得这个问题有点可笑，“而且只要他想要，我会为他走无数个五百英里。”

“你们能拥有彼此真的很幸运。”Hank有些郁闷地说，然后就倒在Erik肩膀上一醉不醒。Erik盯着他眨了好久的眼睛，然后决定不论怎样都要一劳永逸地把他和Raven撮合到一块儿。

*****

Charles一边尝试着在床上找到舒服的姿势，一边连串地换着电视频道。他们这里有几个家庭电影节目，还有一些带西语字幕的频道，一家地方台甚至在放《相亲大本营》。Charles看到自己和Moira在屏幕里不知因为什么吵了起来，忍不住咧出一个笑，他记得他们俩之间的争执一直都这么自然不做作，能让导演在片场的时候真的相信他们想要杀了——然后再睡了——对方。

就在他天人交战着思考是不是该给Moira打个电话的时候，门外一阵拖曳脚步的声响传来，然后Charles听到了Remy模糊不清的声音还有Erik混沌不清的话语，后者比前者还要响一点。然后是电子卡在滑进锁孔的动静，门开后一只疲惫不堪的Remy和一只满脸被娱乐到的Darwin携手架着一只醉得彻彻底底的Erik走了进来，把他扔在了床上。

“老天啊，发生了什么？”Charles惊讶地问道，而Erik开始呻吟起来，遮住自己的脸躲避灯光。

“我猜猜，他和Hank出去喝了一杯，”Darwin干巴巴地说，“以及，在这过程中，他们可能——也可能没有——喝光了加那利岛的最后一滴酒。”

Charles摇了摇头，忍住脸上扩大的笑意。他知道Erik做事永远不会拖泥带水。“Hank还好吗？”

Remy点点头。“ **Oui (是的)** ，Alex和Sean会把他带回房间。”

“好吧。”Charles低头看着Erik惺忪的表情，“帮我把他弄到床上，后面的事就交给我来。”

一旦Erik更舒服地安顿下来，Remy和Darwin就纷纷道晚安离开，在走之后带上了门。Charles轻轻地把Erik的头发理到脑后，摸索着抽出一张面巾纸拭去对方眉角的薄汗。Erik呢喃了些什么，Charles在思考他是不是觉得太热了想要把衬衫脱了睡。于是他开始解Erik的扣子，但令他不解的是Erik拍开他的手皱起眉，嘴里还念念有词，“不，我不想……”

Charles被搞糊涂了，“Erik，你想说什么？”

“离我远点。”Erik扭动着摆脱Charles的手，“我有男朋友了，他就在楼上等我。”

但他说出的语句过了一会儿才被Charles理解，后者忍不住笑开了。

“噢，Erik，是我啊，你已经在楼上了——”

“不。”Erik面无表情地说，甚至把身上的衬衫裹得更紧，“我要Charles。”

“上帝啊。”现在Charles真的要大笑了，他最终松开了Erik衬衫的边角，“我明天早上一定要告诉你这件事，然后狠狠地嘲笑你。”

对此Erik只是皱了皱鼻子，但没过多久他的呼吸就均匀了起来，捏着衬衫的手也松开了。直到这是Charles才有机会对他上下其手，相当老练地解开他的衣物，把它从肩膀上剥下来。不过现在这个过程要花费更多功夫，毕竟他身上还有伤，而Erik沉得跟头死猪一样。最终Erik的上半身一丝不挂，而他现在看起来比刚才舒服多了，眉间蹙起的一小点皱纹也消失不见。

“有你在的生活永远不会无聊，亲爱的。”Charles喃喃着抖下自己的衬衫，然后像根勺子一样蜷缩在Erik身边，和以往的每个夜晚一样，枕着对方在身后稳定的呼吸声慢慢入眠。

*****

Remy走进宾馆房间的时候用的是那种想吓吓别人的雀跃语调，“ **早上好，亲(Bonjour, cher)** ，我在这儿！”这成功地让Charles扔下了手头那本正在细看的杂志。他微笑地看着Remy给他递过一盒看上去就很贵的金装巧克力，“来，神秘人【2】给你的 **巧克力(chocolat)** 。”

Charles的笑几乎咧到了耳根，但他控制不住。Erik花了时间在上面快速地写了“想你！”卡片最后还加了一颗小爱心。他平时整洁的书写显得有点凌乱不清，Charles估计他是在换场之间的空隙偷偷溜出来给他买这个的。“拜托替我谢谢他。”Charles对Remy嘱咐道，“还有，虽然你的陪伴令人愉快，但我真的不需要有个人时时刻刻盯着我。”

“谁这么告诉你的？”Remy轻快地反驳，“Erik也许和Hank冰释前嫌了，但只要你还没康复，他就会在谋杀倾向的边缘试探，并且一直无理取闹下去，你懂的， **是不是(n’est ce pas)** ？所以我在这儿对所有人都好。”

Charles眨眨眼，“肯定不会这么糟吧。”

Remy给他的眼神充分流露出了一个信息，就算没有心灵感应能力也能看出来，他认为Charles是个非常、非常可悲的男人，每天都沉浸在愚蠢无望的幻想里，认为所有叫Erik Lehnsherr的男人都神智正常。“那一定很棒，生活在一个完美的世界里，而你的情人不是一个一到深夜就精神紊乱尽搞夜袭的连环杀手。”

“哦，Erik只乱吼不咬人的。”Charles恫吓道。好吧，虽然他心底里得承认，除了某些时候他真的很喜欢咬我。他可以感觉到自己脸红了，于是低下头指望着Remy不要注意到。

Remy挑起一根眉毛，这意味着他的掩饰没有成功。“ **见鬼(Merde)** ，你的朋友们并不想知道你性生活的细节好嘛。”幸运的是，他好像也就把话说到这儿了。之后他环顾了一下房间，“所以，我们该干点什么呢？”

“Hmm.”Charles思考了一下选项，“我觉得我们要不看部电影，或者还可以点些吃的？”

“而每当这时候我都希望我看错你了，Charles，你不该是个配着老年人属性 **肥宅(pantouflard)** 。”Remy说着失望地瞥了Charles一眼。这个男人的面部表情简直丰富到令人惊异。

“‘肥宅（pantouflard）’是什么意思？”Charles问，有些害怕知道答案。

Remy轻佻地挥挥手，“噢，就是那些不喜欢参加party的人。”现在他的思路看起来飘到了其他地方，“不如——”他给了一个充满暗示的眼神，而Charles惊惧地意识到自己可预见的未来里可能会充满惊喜，而且很有可能与他的意愿相悖。

“记住——我有一个连环杀手男友。”Charles挣扎着，企图用尽全力避免即将发生的无论什么事。

一手游戏牌出现在Remy的掌心，就像魔法一样，“啊，我只是想问问你对牌技有没有了解。”Remy应道。但他眼中闪现的一丝光芒确保了这种看似良性的活动可能会带来充满不确定性的事故。“ **没有(Non)** ？没事，我来教你。”他咧开嘴，“别人说牌在我手上的时候会变得有点致命。”

“我毫不怀疑。”Charles干巴巴地说，然后开始清理自己面前的小桌板。他敢说Remy留下来的理由不是因为Erik让他来送巧克力，而是他真心想要待在这儿。Remy看起来既开心又兴奋，同时整个人慢条斯理不慌不忙的。“好吧，Remy。用你出色的牌技征服我吧。”

一开始Remy给Charles看的都是电视里烂大街的基本手法，没什么新意，但Charles只是安静地看着，并在Remy完成整套动作时故作大方地鼓了鼓掌。但之后，Remy开始耍起了更复杂的花样，有些Charles都没见过。最令人印象深刻的是，Remy让他在一张红心王后上签了名，然后用打火机点燃。Charles相当确定那张牌已经被烧成灰散在空气里了，但Remy让他查看一下自己的口袋，他很惊讶地发现那张有自己签名的牌就好端端地躺在里面。“你是怎么做到的？”他惊叹。

Remy优雅地鞠了一躬，“告诉过你啦，我超棒的。”他说着露出一个大大的笑容。

“还不止。”Charles说，快乐地拍着手，而Remy在洗牌的时候爽朗地笑出声。这可比无限循环地读《Hello!》杂志和边看电视边满脑子算着“Erik要多久才下班”强多了。

在消耗完所有能玩的牌技之后，Charles和Remy开始悠闲地玩起了二十一点，他记不清最后到底谁赢了，因为他们在中途突然开始针对回家过节展开了激烈的谈话。“我都等不及回家吃我妈做的圣诞罗伊斯派【3】了。”Remy说话时的眼神里带上了一种梦一般的乡愁。

“那是什么？”Charles问，他好奇心高涨，但仍被略有些伤感的现实缓和了一点，因为他自己的母亲从未建立过什么圣诞传统。

Remy想了一会儿，“我觉得直译的话应该叫‘国王蛋糕’？超好吃的一种点心，外面是酥皮，里面有杏仁酱注心。”

“听起来很棒。”Charles把另一张牌放到自己那堆的上面，“Erik和我要去慕尼黑跟他的父母一起过光明节。”

Remy笑了，“ **天呐 (Mon Dieu)** ,我知道这个。他都和我说了几万次了，还一直缠着我去订机票，确定你的护照更新完了。”

“哦，抱歉。”Charles现在也轻笑起来，“Erik有时候会有一点……神经紧张，我知道。”

Remy扔出一张牌，耸了耸肩，“我知道我在对付谁。”他现在看起来若有所思，“这其实挺感人的，说实话，他这么在乎你。我不是那种相信真爱的人，不过你和Erik在一起真的很棒。”

Charles从自己的牌上抬起眼，“你自己不打算安顿下来吗？”

“啊 **不(non)** ，这不适合我。”Remy对他抛了个媚眼，“我是个橱窗族，只看不买。”

Charles笑了足足一分钟，这个比喻真的绝了。“好吧，这么说起来，我不仅要买，还得被卖。”

而Remy嘴角露出的那抹“我很懂”的笑容真是相当、相当绝色。

*****

“亲爱的，”Charles开口，伸出手搂住Erik的腰，微妙地分开双唇，留下一个缓慢而充满欲望的吻。“我今天感觉好多了，但你知道怎么做会让我感觉更棒吗？”Charles呢喃着吻过Erik的脖颈，解开了对方睡衣最上面的那颗扣子。

“Charles，”Erik推拒了一下，将Charles的手从他裸露的脖子上拿开，“你还没痊愈，我不——”

Charles用另一个吻封住了他的嘴，一只手向下游走，勾住了Erik裤子的腰带，把他拉到床边。Erik已经拒绝了他整整一个礼拜了，但他有那些该死的需求。讲真，他已经感觉好多了。他背上的那片青紫已经褪成了浅黄。再说了，这是Erik自他受伤以后第一次没在进浴缸给他擦背的时候像对待瓷娃娃一样对待他。而且就算Erik坚持他看起来好多了，Charles也需要更进一步的证据来证明自己的康复确有成效。

Charles在小腿磕到床沿时顺势坐在了床上，一边向后滑进被子里一边不屈不挠地吻着，拽着Erik和他一起倒下。当他仰躺到枕头上、差不多决定要扒掉Erik的睡裤时，后者拉开了距离，摇了摇头。

“不行，Charles。”Erik坚持道，但声音里全是迷乱的影子。

Charles佯怒，“哦拜托，全世界都知道淤青要很久才能褪掉。”他顿了顿，挑起一根眉毛，“我现在差不多已经完好如初了，真的。”

Erik微笑着晃了晃脑袋，“不，Liebling。我们来下会儿棋吧。”

“哦，现在我们都这么称呼那档子事儿了？”Charles假笑着坐起来，向他倾过身。

Erik大笑着，伸出手把他之前放在床头柜上的那个袋子勾过来。“不，我们就只下棋，字面意义上的。我帮你带晚餐的时候看到了这副棋，你说你在寄宿学校的时候玩过一阵子。”

熟悉的棋子纷纷落在他俩间的被单上，Charles的表情在一瞬间亮了起来，就像是突然在家门口看到了自己的老朋友。在离开家待在寄宿学校的那么多年里，下棋是为数不多的他可以聊以慰藉的活动之一。“当然好。那我们就来一局，但先说好，我俩还没完事儿呢。”

Charles拾起白皇后，用食指描摹了一下棋盘上的位置，然后把它放在了自己那边的格子里。他听到Erik发出一声轻笑，于是抬起眼，看到对方正在颔首微笑。Charles迷惑地抬起眉毛，“怎么了？”

“我真是一点都不惊讶。白方总是主动的那个。”Erik边回答边倾身越过棋盘，捧着他的脸亲了一口，然后拾起黑子把他们放到木质的盘面上。

Charles随遇而安地坐好，并放任自己为Erik精准的手势和动作倾心折服。上帝啊，他真的很爱Erik的手——坚实有力、指节修长。Erik经常和他有肢体接触；从某种程度上说，自从Charles发生意外后他们的接触更频繁了，就像他需要向自己确保Charles还安好，而且就在他身边。但是这个顽固的混蛋尤其坚持在Charles康复期间把一切都维持在纯洁的——好吧，相对而言——范围内。而Charles想死了那些其他意义上的触摸：Erik饱含占有欲地操他，而那双坚实的手会按住他的手腕，会探进他的身体。

Erik清了清嗓子，用一种毫不避讳的方式示意Charles已经神游很久了。Charles感觉自己双颊升温，但他还是花了点时间才把自己的白子摆放完全。

这局开得很稳。Charles先和Erik对掉了几个兵，然后试探性地派出骑士，半心半意地混淆Erik的视听，想趁机把他的主教引到危险的区域去。当这个战略真的成功的时候，Charles才意识到Erik到底有多心不在焉。

Charles若有所思地哼鸣了一声，尾调上扬成一个揶揄的混音。Erik的目光立刻向上扫来，停在Charles嘴唇的位置上，然后又满负内疚地垂下眼、盯着棋盘，真是毫无必要的内疚心。

这么看起来吃掉Erik的主教简直有点不公平了。但很快，Charles说服了自己，现在的博弈本就不是那么回事儿。他拿起另一个骑士把那个黑主教踢出了棋局。当然Erik不必知道，Charles嘴角那抹极小的、胜券在握的笑容。

Erik凝视着棋盘，就像它承载了整个宇宙的奥秘一般。然后他走了下一步——又一次对调，认真的？——这证明了他的注意力在过去的几分钟里一点没长进。

Charles又哼了一声，确保声音是从胸腔的深处发出的，然后他歪过脑袋，眉间皱起一个犹豫不决的表情，手里拿着那枚赢来的主教，心不在焉地用牙齿咬着它。

然后他感到一道热流，就像是闪电袭来。Erik正目光灼灼地注释着他唇间的棋子。积习难改，他以前就喜欢在思考的时候这么把玩棋子，但之前他从未意识到其中饱含的暗示性。

他接住Erik的目光，然后用舌尖舔舐主教顶端的一小块位置。Erik的眼神变得暗沉起来。

“当年我还在读书的时候棋下得挺好。”Charles说。他让自己的嗓音保持平和安稳，尽管他一直盯着Erik的眼睛，能感受到里面流淌的热度。“我不会攻击得那么直接，你知道。别人都说我能给对手一种虚假的安全感。”他按压着那枚主教，棋子轻轻嵌进他下唇的肌肤，造成一种任君采拮的视觉效果。“每当我……渗透他们的防备……掌握主动权之后，我就能……为所欲为。”

“Charles。”Erik有些刺耳地低声唤道。Charles不知道这是个警告，请求，还是疑问——他怀疑Erik本人也不知道。

“你这小可怜。”Charles放下了主教，坚定地说，“我想要看你。”

“Charles——”

“如果你坚持要那么绅士的话，你不需要碰我。”Charles顺势将目光向下移，停在Erik腿间的位置，意欲昭然若揭。“但我找不到你不碰自己的理由。”

Erik吞咽了一下，Charles有一瞬间被Erik滑动的喉结分了心。“这对你来说不公平。”

“你认为我不能从其中得到快感吗？”Charles开口，尽可能地往自己的嗓音里添加情热，“你觉得我不会享受看你摸你自己吗？”

Erik的手覆在睡裤的束带上。他还在犹豫，那盯着Charles的眼神让后者想要越过被遗忘许久的棋盘直接和Erik操进床垫，去他的伤口，它们已经好得差不多了。

“来吧，Erik，”他低低地劝诱，“我想试试，能不能不碰你就让你高潮。”

这话看起来卓有成效——Erik的裤子消失在身下的一团织物中间。眼前展示出的赤裸的肌肤让Charles发出一声愉悦的叹息，看看那双令人艳羡的长腿，还有上方结实精干的大腿肌肉，当然了，还有那根气宇轩昂的阴茎，它已经半抬着头跃跃欲试了。

“摸你自己。”他命令道。Erik情热上身地握住自己，在撸动第一下时溢出一声战栗的尖锐喘息，然后他又来了第二下。“哦，你真是绚丽迷人。”

一道独特而动人的红晕攀上了Erik高高的颧骨。Charles发觉他的确很享受这个，实打实地：暂时地把自己从动作中剥离开，这让他能以旁观者的角度好好欣赏被汗水和疯狂的欲望所驱使的、令人目眩神迷的部分。

“就是这样。”他喘息了一下，Erik已经完全硬了，而他掌下的那片皮肤显然已经湿得不行，这根本没花多少时间。“再用力点——就是这样，我喜欢看你为我痴狂的样子。我都能尝出来你有多想操我。你是怎么忍下来的，看看你，那么想摸遍我的全身。”

Erik发出一声柔软的呜咽。

“我等不及想让你再碰我了。”Charles低哑地发声。身上的衣服有点太热了，他思索了一下要不要把它们扒下来，但这意味着要把视线从Erik身上挪开，后者的皮肤正因为勃起而潮红，那人喘着气，慢慢地用令人分心的手撸动着自己的阴茎。Erik从头到脚视奸着Charles的身体，当目光和Charles的相接时，他半阖上眼睑，眸底暗涛汹涌，仿佛他打定主意仅凭这样就能把Charles彻底迷住。

Charles窒了一下，尽管他们之间没有任何身体接触，他的心神还是被Erik独有的注意力拽得无处脱逃。

然后Erik从喉咙深处发出一些柔软缠绵的细小声响，Charles对此再熟悉没有了，他眸色深沉，瞳孔几乎盖住了虹膜。而一切的反应都只是因为看到了Charles，似乎只要看他一眼，就足以唤起之前那些关于性爱的、令人神魂颠倒的记忆。Erik发出一丝喑哑的呻吟，脑袋顺着往后一仰，露出了颈部修长优美的线条，他的喉结上下滚动，隐隐约约的声音打断了线条的流畅。Charles还能在Erik身上找到他上周留下的印记，他想起了Erik的皮肤在舌尖下尝起来的味道，这段记忆让他唇舌湿润，泌出涎液。

这就是了。Charles毕竟只是一个人类，而哪个人类可以抵抗住Erik Lehnsherr在他们面前像这样抚摸自己，还顺带制造出那么多美妙的声响呢？

Charles用膝盖支起自己，拂开被遗忘许久的棋局，根本不在乎那些散落各处、滚到床单下的棋子。他爬到床的另一边，Erik正双腿伸展地坐着。他跨坐到Erik的大腿两侧，对着他微笑。Erik微睁的眼睛里露出一丝惊讶，半张着嘴打算抗议。“拜托，”Charles呢喃着，把对方的言语压进一个缓慢而从容的亲吻里，他的手攀附着Erik的发丝，轻轻向后拽着，好让自己吻得更深。Erik看起来并不介意，从他发出的愉悦的哼鸣里就可见一斑。这一切都让Charles更不知餍足，他吮吸着Erik的舌尖，指甲轻划着Erik脖颈的曲线。他那么、那么渴望Erik，想要Erik进入他，想要那些节奏短促而尖锐的抽插，这能让他发疯。

Erik最终拉开了距离，喘息着汲取氧气，双眼大睁、目光迷离，“Charles，我们不能——”

“不能什么？”查尔斯用鼻子蹭了蹭他带着胡渣的脸，一只手滑过Erik平坦的腹部，拨撩地摩擦着那已经勃起的阴茎。Erik嗓子里冒出一声哽住的呻吟，Charles露出一个邪恶的笑容，里面浸透了胜利的愉悦，“抱歉，我没听清?”

Erik双手捧住Charles的脸，把对方拉进一个热烈的吻里。他的牙齿轻咬着Charles的下唇，那触感激起一阵在腹腔搅动的欲火，温度一路下窜、聚集在腹股沟处。Charles交出了口腔的控制权，全然享受这Erik对他的渴望——他显然不是唯一一个因为禁欲感到饥渴难耐的人。他将阴茎抵在Erik的腹部，想要对方按住自己，把他狠狠操开；他还想支起上身骑Erik，让他们俩在散落的棋子和棋盘边高潮。

“噢，Erik，”Charles发出一阵呻吟，手指环住Erik粗壮的阴茎，迫切地想要被填满。但由于Erik坚持不会操他，所以在忍受了一周欲火焚身的折磨之后，这点安慰也足够让他满足了。Erik的额头上沁出了汗水，脸因为性奋而涨得绯红，他乌黑的瞳孔放得极大，只余下周边一圈极细的蓝绿色。Charles从未如此想要他，他的手用那种对方非常喜欢的方式上下撸动，把动作拖得缓慢细致，感受对方被取悦的快感。

Erik在Charles耳边喘着粗气，呼吸带起的气浪温热而甜美。“爱你，”他喘了一下，一只手伸进Charles的头发，开始在对方的拳头里用力戳刺，双眼紧闭。Charles将鼻子埋进Erik的脖颈，呼吸他身上混合着汗水和荷尔蒙的气息，对方的前液已经润湿了他的拳头。这时Charles意识到自己在喃喃自语，那些不成语句的单词夹杂着Erik的名字、胡乱的“爱你”和“darling”，而他确信他永远、永远都不会如此想要这么爱一个人了，Erik永远都比他能渴求要好上太多。他开始亲吻Erik颈肩相交处的皮肤，偶尔用牙齿粗粝地刮擦一下，Erik顺着他的动作低吼着，手指在Charles的发间攥得更紧。

“哦，天呐——”Erik在他耳边喘息着，随后绷紧了自己，Charles在Erik高潮的时候狠狠撸了一把，任由对方垂下头、在自己的肩膀上发出松懈的呻吟。之后Charles依旧抚摸着他，Erik用力抓着Charles，同时也不失谨慎，而前者被Erik在他臂弯间的失控彻底点燃了。他抓紧机会制住对方的脑袋，让对方顺势仰过头，而后他把舌头滑进Erik没有完全闭上的双唇，索取另一个吻——说真的，Charles可以就这么吻他一整天——他的阴茎在睡裤里翘起，坚硬的轮廓顺着Erik的动作抵在对方的下腹。他不应该这么喜欢蹭着摩擦Erik的感觉，但他就是喜欢，喜欢他们身体结合的方式，哪怕是骑乘，他们也能配合得天衣无缝。

Erik出乎意料地把他抱了起来，Charles短促地惊呼了一声，然后他被轻柔地放在床上，全身展示在Erik面前。当接触到Erik眼中化不开的炽热时，Charles窒住了。前者开始顺着后者脖子上的曲线一路吻下来，撩开对方身上的T恤，亲吻一直延伸到胸口，然后Erik的舌尖绕着Charles右侧的乳头打转，让他轻微地蜷缩起来，更深地接触自己的滚烫的唇舌。

“慢慢来，宝贝。（Down，boy.）”Erik呢喃着，露出一个微笑，然后继续吻下去，抵达他的上腹。然后他在那边花费了长得不必要的时间，只是用鼻尖蹭着那片苍白的皮肤，顺带落下连串的舔舐亲吻。Charles注视着他的动作，尽管他的阴茎已经在裤子里涨得发疼、急需Erik的触碰，却还是无法克制地被那些触感吸引住了。

Erik似乎想到了什么，他抬起头盯着Charles，同时扯下对方的腰带、拽着那条裤子，直到Charles发疼的勃起弹了起来，擦过他的脸颊。Erik用嘴包裹住Charles的头部，期间一直没有断开视线，他的口腔那么紧致滚烫，让Charles不得不扯住他的头发，喘息着寻求空气。Erik喜欢把他吸出来，喜欢看着Charles像这样在他身下扭动、乞求，然后慢慢失去控制。而Charles绝对喜欢这种臣服感，他看着对方慢慢地含着自己，双颊随着吞吐收缩凹陷，这让他感受到纯粹绝妙的欢愉。

“噢，上帝啊，Erik——”Charles知道自己看起来一定很放荡，他面颊潮红，双唇微启，手指深深地扎进Erik的发间。然后Erik松开喉间的紧绷感，把Charles整个吞了进去，而这让Charles失去了控制，把阴茎胡乱地朝那片湿热里戳刺，最终迎来彻彻底底的高潮。他的手指紧攥着Erik的头发，感到对方正牢牢地稳住他的臀部、将他紧紧抱住，以防他再扭到腰背。一切都乱糟糟的，又热又湿又……完美无缺。Charles向后倒回枕头上，挣扎着找回节奏呼吸。在经历了缺少Erik性爱抚的一周后，这些经历都美妙无比。“哦，Erik，认真的，他们该给你这张嘴颁个奖。”

Erik抹着下巴，笑着向上挪了挪，把Charles搂在怀里。他们两个人都汗流浃背，上气不接下气。“这意味着我得说服一个评审团吗？”

Charles捶了他一下：“那还是别颁奖了。你的嘴不论在哪都是我的。”

Erik打了个哈欠，像只勺子一样叠在Charles身后，膝盖抵着对方的膝弯。“很好，我对服务别人也没有任何感兴趣。”

Charles眨眨眼睛，慵懒困倦地笑着，“我很抱歉剥夺了全世界享受Erik Lehnsherr服务的权利。”

“别扯了，你才不觉得。”Erik说着，越过对方的肩膀微笑。

“好吧，我不觉得。”Charles承认道，让Erik笑出了声，“我想念这个。”他在床单下搜寻着Erik的手，与他十指相扣，然后按上自己的胸口。“我想你。”

Erik吻了吻他的耳垂，“那很好，因为我哪儿也不去。”

*****

在诊室门外等Erskine医生的时候，Erik揽着Charles的背，让他们彼此头靠着头。Charles在手机上翻找慕尼黑的旅游网站。他精神很好，一直说着圣诞市场还有他们可以尝试的不同啤酒，他的恢复状况也让Erik松了一大口气，说实在的，这么形容可能都太轻了。过去的一周几乎是Erik人生里经历的最空茫的阶段，那种可能会在沙滩上就此失去Charles的恐慌依旧时不时地惊扰他，让他夜不能寐。每次想起Charles在医院里苍白而又不省人事的样子也会让他脊背发寒。

“Charles，以这个速度查下去，回德国之后就是你来当向导了。”他调笑着吻了吻Charles的太阳穴。

Charles笑着捏捏Erik的腿，“只是做点小调查。你看，我空闲的时间太多了。而到那里之后我有一打想和你一起做的事。你后悔邀请我了吗？”

“永远不会。”Erik应着，把Charles搂得更紧了些。

Erskine医生诊室门口的叫号牌显示出了他们的号码，Erik推开门让Charles先进，然后在他身后合上门，他一边向医生点头示意，一边走向近旁那把空着的椅子。

“下午好，Erskine医生。”Charles打着招呼在医生身边落座。

“今天感觉怎么样，Charles？”Erskine医生语调轻快地提问，倾过身子握住了Charles伸出来的那只手。

Charles微笑着挺直了背，“我很好，谢谢您。”

“好的，很好。有头晕，记忆力减退或头疼吗？”Erskine医生边问边打开手电筒，Erik发现自己正在回忆过去的一周里Charles有没有在什么时候出现过上述症状。他不觉得有什么引人注意的现象，但脑子里还是闪过一阵紧张。

“没有，至少我不觉得难受。”Charles回答道，与此同时Erskine医生把光束照进他的眼睛，Erik则感到地面传来一阵令人安心的暖流，胸口的提起的石头落回了原处。

“很好。”Erskine医生站起身，示意Charles躺到检查用的医用床上，Erik也站了起来，在Charles爬上床垫时帮他掀起遮帘。“现在请把衬衫脱下来，我得检查一下你的背。”

Charles顺从地开始解衬衫纽扣，他让织物从肩膀上褪下，然后在床上改了个姿势，好让医生在检查的时候看得更清楚些。

“背还疼吗？”医生在检查的时候轻轻按压着Charles背上还未完全消去的淤青。

“不疼了，我把止痛药停了。”Charles回答，在看向身边的Erik时眨了眨眼。

Erskine医生转过身，向Charles示意他可以穿回衣服。“你背上的血肿已经好了，但还是有一点淤伤，用不了几天应该就会消掉，不必太担心。”

Charles闻言咧开嘴露出一个笑，而Erik只想把他搂进怀里，然后再也不放手。他无比感激这一次磨人的事件算是结束了。Charles坐在医用床的床沿，在给衬衫系扣子的时候摇晃着双腿，直到扣完衣领。但当他挑起右边那根眉毛时，Erik感受到了一种熟悉的似曾相识的预感，然后床上的人开口，“我能问个问题吗？”

Erskine医生把Charles的病例推到一边，抬起眼，微笑道，“只能问一个。【7】”

Charles有意地向Erik眨眨眼，重新看向医生，“我们现在做爱应该不要紧了，对吧？”

Erik得非常努力才能抵制把自己的脸埋进羞耻的冲动。医生大笑起来，眼角皱起了笑纹，“我猜这是最重要的问题了。你的背没事了，我看没什么不行的，只要你们想。”

Charles充满占有欲地搂住Erik的腰，抬眼微笑着看Erik，“我想我们得测试一下。”

*****

Erik在抚Charles下车的时候抓着他的手，眉头拧成一个结，脸上刻满了关切，“拜托别强迫你自己。不管什么时候，如果你觉得不舒服，只要说一声然后——”

“Erik，亲爱的，我现在很好。”Charles吻在Erik的嘴角，轻声坚持道，“Erskine医生说我已经可以恢复日常活动了，记得吗？还是说我得趴在地上给你做下犬式瑜伽【8】（Downward Dog Position）你才能相信我？”

“Charles。”Erik不赞同地瞥了他一眼。

Charles大笑着亲了亲Erik的脸颊，在退后时扬起嘴角，“那么就是今晚了。”

Charles在前面，领着两人往片场的方向走去。他很高兴自己终于能回来工作了，之前被关在酒店进行康复疗养的日子简直无聊到要把他逼疯，虽然Raven，Darwin和Remy的陪伴十分令人愉悦，他也花了够久的时间去想念Erik。他有时甚至发现自己会漫无目的地盯着一片空虚，直到Erik穿过房门回到他身边。

“嘿，瞧瞧谁回来了！”Charles和Erik刚走进片场，Alex就在另一头大喊了起来，紧随其后的是Sean飞跑过来的声音和一声尖锐的口哨。然后他把Charles拽进了一个结实的熊抱。

“老兄，我真高兴你回来了。”Sean说着放开他，不可抑制地咧着嘴，他身后跟着一串工作人员，其中一些是本地人。Charles在出事之前只草草地见过他们一面，而他们突然流露出过分的喜悦和安慰未免古怪，让他不自觉地感到有点过载。

“千万别误会，我很高兴能回来，也很想念你们大家，但这阵势是不是太夸张了，我只是走了一周多一点而已。”Charles疑惑地评价着，从一位眼泪汪汪的女士那里接受了一个拥抱——他认出她是当地服务部门的。

Darwin笑着摇了摇头，“你是不知道……就昨天，Erik朝Angel大吼，只是因为她用了太多时间给他上妆。”

“噢，Erik……”Charles和身边的男人交换了一个眼神，叹了口气。

Erik防御性地举起双手，“我只是看不出为什么我们得浪费这么多宝贵的时间在我的脸上。明明我可以早点回来陪你的。”

Angel抱起胳膊啐了一口，“抱歉？难道你想在镜头前展示那两个比俄罗斯国土面积还大的黑眼圈吗？”

在他或Erik来得及说话之前，一个正在肉眼可见颤抖的Bryan出现了，他扬起胳膊狠狠把Charles搂进怀里。“Charles，求你，再也不要离开我们了。”他埋在对方的肩膀上请求着，然后捧起Charles的脸亲了一口，“我宁愿下十八层地狱也不要再重温那个礼拜了。”

“我保证……”当Bryan放开他后，Charles移到Erik身边，伸出一只手在对方的背上来回抚摸着，“我对Erik之前为你们造成的难处感到抱歉，也希望你们理解，这段时间对我们来说并不容易。”Charles顿了顿，带上他最好的微笑双手合十，“我相信大家都很想放个假了，所以让我们赶紧把这一幕拍完，然后所有人就都能好好享受假期，好吗？”

“你们都听到了。伙计们，各就各位。”Bryan赞同地扬声道，赢得了周围人的欢呼和掌声。

*****

_Charles踉踉跄跄地走到救护车后面，他喘着粗气，看到Erik坐在那儿。在他们周围，医护人员正赶往Drake酒店，照顾附近那些被爆炸波及到的受害者。那片区域需要NYPD的紧急封锁和疏散，后续工作还没有处理完。Charles小心翼翼地打量了一下救护车周围，确认没人之后坐到Erik身边，拇指轻轻地抚过对方左眼上方的伤口。_

_“你还好吗？”Charles拉过Erik缠着绑带的胳膊，想起对方是如何用它把自己和爆炸隔开。_

_Erik点点头，“我会没事的。你抓到他了吗？”_

_“不，他乘快艇逃了。但下一次，我们会抓住他的。”Charles按揉着Erik的膝盖，拿起边上急救箱里的酒精棉球轻轻涂抹对方脸上的伤口。_

_清理完后，他把用过的棉球和绑带放到一边，再次看了看周围。随后，他伸出手搂住Erik的脖子，俯身在那双薄唇上覆上轻柔的一吻。_

_“谢谢……谢谢你救了我。”_

 

注释：

  1. Erik对Hank发飙的灵感源自Christian Bale在拍《终结者：救赎》时对导演和摄影师咆哮的真实实例。
  2. Dr. Abraham Erskine是漫威宇宙里创造了美队超级血清的医生。
  3. Hospiten Bellevue贝尔维尤医院是加纳利群岛特纳里夫岛的一家私人医院。
  4. Heineken喜力啤酒：总部位于荷兰，且由世界第四大啤酒公司生产的喜力啤酒，凭借着出色的品牌战略和过硬的品质保证，成为全球顶级的啤酒品牌。喜力啤酒在全世界170多个国家热销，其优良品质一直得到业内和广大消费者的认可。喜力是一种主要以蛇麻子为原料酿制而成的，口感平顺甘醇，不含枯涩刺激味道的啤酒。——摘自百度百科
  5. Erik和Hank在卡拉OK时鬼哭狼嚎的歌是Right Said Fred的“I’m too sexy”和The Proclaimers 普罗克莱门兄弟的“（I’m Gonna Be）500 Miles”，这些都是K歌的尬唱热榜。



      6.【1】哈哈哈哈哈我真的不是故意出戏的，但是原句里那个“Barkeep, more beer!”真的只能让我想到非常水浒传的“小二，拿酒来！”哈哈哈哈哈。

      7.【2】神秘人：You-Know-Who的梗，看HP的宝宝们应该都知道。

  1. 圣诞罗伊斯派（国王蛋糕）：galette des Rois for Christmas (king cake),Remy说起的是一种在亲法国家圣诞季（从圣诞夜到主显节）流行的传统糕点。不同地区长相区别比较大.
  2. “Can I ask a question?”, “Just one.” 和 “I suppose that’s the only question that matters." 引用自《美国队长》
  3. Downward Dog Position 大概是瑜伽的一种




End file.
